Being Selfish
by Dermiti
Summary: This is my first fan fic into the Mass Effect universe.  Centering around Tali/Shepard.  Exploring their relationship after the events of Mass Effect 2. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Mass Effect and its characters belong to Bioware. This is my First Fan Fic. Be gentle.**

**Author's Note: **_This chapter has seen many revisions since I first published it. All remaining chapters will also get a nice polish as well. I'll place an author's note at the beginning of each chapter so you know when it is ready. Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tali'Zorah vas Normandy stood at her station on the engineering deck. The soft hum of the mass effect drive was soothing to her senses. Currently the <em>Normandy<em> was orbiting a blue gas giant scanning for raw materials. The repairs were still ongoing after the ship barely escaped the destruction of the Collector base. Shepard had done the impossible and defeated the Collectors and managed to get his entire crew and team back in one piece.

Tali's hands stopped a brief second above the console and mused over the thought. _He's always doing the impossible, and makes it looks so easy. I will never be like him. He's so much stronger than me. I couldn't even keep Prazza in check when on Freedom's Progress and most of the marines died because of his stupidity and my lack of ability to command._

Tali sighed and resumed calibrating the power settings for the mass effect core. She had a habit of beating herself up and decided it would be better not to let her past worries trouble her. Shepard made her Chief Engineer and she would be determined not to fail him.

Ken and Gabby where off to her right working on rerouting power grids and other projects she gave them. For humans they worked well and were never impolite with her. Besides Ken's habit of teasing her, which usually earned him a sharp elbow to the gut by Gabby.

_They do make a good couple..._ Tali thought as she glanced over to were they had just started to argue over how to fix a particular problem that cropped up. Ken's Scottish accent was very clear whenever he spoke up.

"Listen Gabby, I know what I'm doing alright? I need to reroute the life support power through this power converter then stabilize it via..." Ken's explanation was cut short when Gabby cut him off with a sharp poke to the chest. "You can't do that Ken! You first need to stabilize power from the main grid, check your readings again. Sheesh!"

Ken gaped at her for a second and peered down to his schematics and squinted. Then he face palmed himself and grumbled something to himself that sounded like "Thanks mum." and then returned back to work. Tali smirked to herself and finished up her work. Just then her omnitool pinged and she brought it up with a quick tap.

_To: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

_From: Commander John Shepard_

_Tali, how soon can you be in my cabin? Have something important I would like to talk to you about._

_Shepard._

Tali's heart fluttered for a second in her chest and she felt that strange warmth spread across her body in her suit, as if the temperature in the room increased dramatically. She was very glad that her visor hid her features from others as she was probably blushing hard now. It had only been a few days since they shared themselves with one another before hitting the Omega 4 relay and there wasn't a day after their grand escape that she didn't think about it. It was her first intimate experience and she was beyond scared when she went up to his cabin, she was terrified. But not just for herself, for him. Commander John Shepard wasn't limited in his choices of women he could have been with. But of all the choices he had, he had settled on her.

She never asked why he picked her. She couldn't bring up the courage to do so. _Maybe this would be a good time? Well he didn't turn away from me when he removed my mask. He must find me somewhat attractive at least._ She realized she drifted off on this tangent of thought and hadn't responded to his message and quickly replied.

_To: Commander John Shepard_

_From: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

_Sure Shepard. I can be up there in 5 minutes. Just finished my work._

_Tali._

Tali deactivated her omnitool and took one more glance at Ken and Gabby before making her way to the elevator on the engineering deck. Thoughts began to enter her mind as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the Captain's cabin. As the elevator began its slow ascent she leaned against the back wall and let those thoughts drift into her mind. _I wonder what he needs me for? He mentioned something important? Is it personal maybe? Oh! Maybe he wants to talk about our time together. Keelah, just that thought gets me into a nervous rambling fit. But it does feel good. Those strong hands, his soft warm skin, so very different than mine. His lips pressed against mine... _She continued to fantasize about their intimate time together, however brief it was.

* * *

><p>Tali eventually found the doors open and looked into the familiar small hallway that led to Shepard's cabin. As she walked up to the door the lock interface changed to green and opened up for her. She hesitated for a few seconds before stepping into the spacious cabin the rest of the crew had nicknamed <span>"The Loft"<span> which fitted the large room perfectly. Nobody on the Migrant fleet had a room to themselves like this. It could easily fit two to three quarian families with plenty of room left over. The light blue glow from the fish tank illuminated the room. Tali watched the fish swim lazily among themselves, oblivious to the outside world. _Such a strange thing to have on a ship, but I do like to watch them swim._ Tali reflected to herself as he looked around the cabin. Shepard had the lights dimmed. Tali thought this was strange and adjusted her visor to compensate for the loss of light. "Shepard?" Tali asked nervously.

"Over here Tali, Sorry about the low light. Was finishing up a chat with Councilor Anderson about what we found in that damned Collector base." Tali looked where his voice was coming from and stepped down to the back of the room. Shepard was leaning back in a chair in front of his personal desk near the bed. The computer terminal just flickered off and the lights to the room were being brought back on. Tali's visor readjusted the brightness of the light with a flick of an eyelid. Shepard turned and looked up at his Chief Engineer with a smile.

"Have a seat Tali." Shepard gestured to the sofa as he stood up. Tali nodded and tried to swallow the nervous feeling that was creeping over her. She firmly concentrated not to start wringing her hands together to show she was nervous in front of Shepard. Taking a seat on the sofa Tali placed her hands at her sides and focused on the strange Prothean Orb that Shepard found on one of his missions. The distorted image of herself on the orb intrigued her, the view was strange and warped. It felt like how she viewed herself within her suit. Never had seen herself truly outside her suit that she barely remembered how her own face looked like. Mirrors where a luxury on the Flotilla, most quarians had others to act as mirrors to see how they looked or to fix something on their suit they couldn't see or reach on their own.

Shepard sat down next to Tali but not close enough to where their bodies would be touching. Tali could still feel his eyes traveling up and down her body, examining her. She decided to keep staring at the orb or her emotions would get the better of her. Now she could see Shepard's own reflection on the orb, it seemed like he was so far away from the angle she was looking at. But he also felt so very near. She wanted him badly and never felt like this with anyone before, even after being back from her Pilgrimage two years ago.

Then Shepard spoke quietly, "I thought this would be a good time to discuss some private matters Tali. How you feeling by the way?" The concern in his voice was very evident and Tali wrenched her gaze from the orb to look at Shepard. His piercing blue eyes felt like they penetrated the purple veil of her visor as if he could will himself to see her behind it. That look made her feel strange, in a good way.

"Oh...I'm feeling much better. Fever is just about abated and that strange stuff in my nose has vanished, which I'm thankful for. It was such a strange feeling to be not able to use my nose. Um if that is what you mean you know, if I feel better? Unless you are asking how I feel about us..." Shepard raised his hand to stop Tali from rambling on, knowing she was nervous about being up in his cabin and near him. Thinking quickly he smiled and placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing gently.

"Hey its alight, you don't have to be so nervous around me Tali. We have been through so much since we first met up. I want you to be comfortable around me when we are alone. No need to be nervous." Shepard grinned as he looked into her glowing eyes.

"Oh right, so did I answer your question?" Tali's heart was beating harder now that Shepard's hand was on her thigh, she longed for his touch yet was trying to control the urge to just pounce him where he sat.

Shepard chuckled and nodded, "Ya you pretty much covered all the bases Tali." Tali cocked her head as if trying to understand something.

"Bases?" She asked curiously.

Shepard quickly replied, "Ah its a human expression Tali. Means you answered very thoroughly." Tali giggled at his quick answer. "Human expressions are so strange to me sometimes. You are so very different from quarians."

Shepard grinned and scooted a little closer to Tali, "Well that is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you Tali, I want to know more about you and your people. You already know I'm very interested in quarian culture and there was one topic we really never discussed at length before."

Shepard was obviously hinting toward something and Tali could already guess what it was, but she was starting to feel more comfortable with him now that he was so very close. She decided to play along for now. It felt good to be like this with the great Commander Shepard and feeling a bit more confident Tali decided to try something.

"Oh, and what would you like to know _John_?" Tali whispered huskily at Shepard, using his first name to throw him off, she never dared use his first name before and she was pleased with the response she got from him.

Shepard's eyes widened slightly, and his jaw dropped open for a few seconds before he snapped it shut. Tali really wanted to poke him some more and laugh but held back. She just crossed her arms over her chest and let her eye's narrow in mischievous delight.

"You have never called me by my first name before Tali...I like it." He grinned. "Lets keep it like that when you are here with me privately."

Tali nodded happily. It felt a bit selfish to have something, even a privilege to call Shepard by his first name. It's not a feeling she has had before, being more open and sharing everything when she was back on the Migrant Fleet. This feeling of being selfish was intoxicating to her. And she loved it and feared it.

* * *

><p><em>So there's my first dive into the Mass effect universe. You guys have enjoyed the story so much that I have taken it upon myself and a friend to clean up the chapters. Stay tuned!<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wanted to give a special shout out to Myetel who was kind enough to review my first fan fiction and spend the time away from her epic saga "The Spirit of Redemption" which if you are a fan of Garrus/Femshep...go check it out. I will guarantee you will not be disappointed! :D_

**Author's Note:** _This chapter has been edited by the help of Myetel. Mostly to correct grammar errors in the story. So enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shepard regarded the quarian sitting comfortably beside him with a measure of admiration. Tali was something special to him. Ever since she joined up with his crew back on the <em>Normandy<em> SR-1, he had been utterly fascinated by her and the quarian people. She never had a problem talking to him about their way of life, the pilgrimage she was on, or what it meant to her. She was always looking at situations with such a positive attitude. He was suddenly very grateful for being in that alley in time to save her from Fist's thugs.

He watched her play with his large hand, inspecting his alien five fingered hand. He chuckled to himself and she looked back up at him.

"So now that you're comfortable, I would like to know how quarians pursue a relationship. I'm not entirely sure if you know how humans do it." He grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tali tiled her head and he could tell she was smiling, broadly. "We never really had a chance to go slowly didn't we?" Tali commented a bit shyly. She was beside herself. Shepard wanted to know how her own people engaged in relationships and it warmed her heart.

"Well with the oncoming suicide mission, no we didn't. But now that is out of the way, and we're both here, I would like to date you Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy." A boyish grin spread across Shepard's face. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"I would like that, John."Tali squeezed his hand firmly. He gently squeezed back in response. "I actually did do some research in human relationships, there are some similarities between our two species when it comes to dating. So you shouldn't have to worry about doing some weird dance to woo me. Not that I would say no to seeing you attempt something like that." Tali added with a chuckle.

"Tali, have you ever seen me dance before? Best I can do is the shuffle. Dancing is clearly not my strongest skill. Could get messy if I tried something more limber." Tali actually laughed at that last comment, leaving Shepard with a bemused look on his face. He waited for her to stop and smiled to himself when she continued for a moment.

"The first thing you should know about dating a quarian, is that we can get a bit possessive of our mates. Which we clearly are. We, ah, skipped over formal bonding and linking our suits. Though that doesn't seem to happen so much as it used to." Tali shrugged it off as if it didn't really matter. To her, it was totally worth it.

Shepard was very interested on the point of being possessive. "When you mean possessive of your mate, do you mean you get clingy? Or prone to jealousy?" Tali's VI pinged on the word _clingy_, and she giggled over the translation of the word. Shepard's eyebrow arched up on that response and a shadow of a grin twitched on his face.

"Um..Oh, well, no, not like that. It's more of the latter. You do understand, quarians never really _own_ anything, so being in a relationship is the closest we get to having something of our own. So we are very protective of our mates. Humans, if I remember correctly, can also be possessive of their mates, when they're emotionally attached." Tali brought up her omnitool, looking over her manual on _Human Courtship and Mating_ and thought about the idea of being "possessive" of Shepard. She had never had a mate before, or even had these feelings of being selfish of having Shepard to herself. It was tantalizing, and the thought of anyone trying to seduce Shepard away from her brought forth a vicious protective feeling from deep inside of her that hadn't been aware was there. Like she could save him from any seductress who attempted to steal him away.

"Uh, Tali...are you growling?" Shepard gawked as Tali snarled under her breath at something beyond his shoulder. Tali then snapped out of it and blinked rapidly. "You all right? I've never heard you growl before. I find it...kinda sexy, actually."

Shepard laughed as Tali took a playful swing at him muttering, "Stupid _bosh'tet_." Clearly embarrassed to have shown a side of herself she wasn't even aware of until she had those thoughts. "I...I've only heard that we can get that way when we sense a potential rival nearby. It comes from our more instinctive levels, from when we hunted in packs on the home world. Never thought I would experience it myself until now. You... like it, huh?"

Shepard nodded and smiled to himself. _I would have never thought that Tali could be so,__ aggressive before now. It's like I see her in a whole new light, and I'm really liking what I see there. Someone who is both beautiful and strong. I would do anything for her._ The thought gave him pleasure on realizing how much Tali did mean to him.

* * *

><p>The hours went by as they discussed what to do next. Tali wanted to take it slow, savoring her time with the Commander. Shepard liked that idea, and decided to let Tali take the lead in the relationship. She enjoyed that idea very much, but still made her nervous. The idea of ordering Shepard around in their relationship was...empowering!<p>

Finally, it was getting late. Shepard noticed the time on his clock by his bed as he yawned. Tali was relaxing against him, her helmet resting on his shoulder. They had reclined back on the sofa and just enjoyed each others presence for the last half hour, Shepard trailing a finger along Tali's arm. Feeling the different textures of her suit against his skin. Soft and pliable as well as stiff and inflexible. A nice contrast of textures. He looked down and examined her closely, eyes traveling over the swirling designs of the intricate fabric which wound around her suit, weaving around her wide womanly hips. He loved those hips of hers, so firm against his touch. She stirred as his hands began to explore her body as if they had a mind of their own.

"If you keep that up, I'll have to throw you on the bed, John." Tali murmured into his shoulder. Pressing her hips against his. Rubbing together gently. Shepard chuckled, "Well that was my plan, but are you feeling well enough to be out of your suit for that?"

Tali sighed. "Sorry, still fighting off what is left of this damned fever. At least my reaction to you wasn't so bad. It could have been much worse."

Shepard hugged her tightly at the thought of the risk she took just to be with him. Part of him felt ashamed of letting her take such a risk, but she had assured him that she was taking every precaution to limit the reaction she would get from being near him. Not to mention that they didn't share the same DNA structure, so simple acts of affection could of put either of them down permanently.

_Good thing I took up Mordin's advice to limit exposure as well as __to__ take the medication he prescribed_,_ to prevent going into shock. _Shepard's own reaction to Tali's exposure wasn't as bad as he had expected, himself. Mostly some inflammation on his lips and mouth from her saliva. He was also willing to take the risks from the exchange of bodily fluids, much against the discussion he had with the good doctor. Also, the oils did come in handy. Tali's skin isn't as soft as his; it did have a strange texture to it, not totally unpleasant, but he had discovered that quarians did not sweat from exertion. So the oils supplied by Mordin had proven useful.

"It's late now, Tali. You could stay here with me tonight if you like. I don't mind if you have to stay in your suit," Shepard whispered to Tali, moving into a sitting position now. Tali looked up at the smiling face of the commander and felt compelled to obey. She was delighted to know he didn't mind if she stayed in her suit.

"You really don't mind that I will be in my suit? That would be very nice. But you will have to stay clothed. I would feel left out if you decided to sleep naked," she teased playfully as she slid her arms around his waist.

Shepard winked, "Not making any promises, but I'll try to keep my clothes on. Well, I don't sleep in my uniform. I usually sleep in a shirt and boxers."

With that, he stood up and slowly stretched after being on the couch for hours, and went over to the bed. Tali watched him from where she lay on her side, head propped up by one hand. Her eyes combed over every inch his body. He was built on impressive, if alien lines, she decided. His legs were oddly straight but still had toned muscles, and she loved how broad his shoulders where. His chest rippled with hard muscle as he changed out of his uniform and pulled on a gray shirt with an N7 logo on it. She briefly wondered where he got the shirt and then was distracted again when he pulled off his cargo pants and revealed more of his skin.

Shepard knew she was watching, and grinned to himself. She clearly did like what she was looking at; devouring every part of his body with her glowing eyes. He turned around slowly, doing so deliberately, and he was rewarded by her intake of breath. "You ready miss Vas Normandy or would you rather that I put on a show?" he teased.

Tali had a second to processes that comment and in one swift motion leaped from the couch and pounced on him. This time, Shepard was ready for her as his combat instincts took over, and he caught her mid-jum,p using her momentum to carry both of them onto the bed in each other's arms.

"I got you this time," Shepard whispered softly as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The lights dimming automatically as they settled in the bed together.

Tali settled herself facing him and whispered, "And I got you." She nuzzled her head into his chest, sighing to herself.

As they drifted toward sleep in each others arms Tali's last thought was _He's mine, and I'm his. Keelah, is this real?_

* * *

><p><em>And there's chapter 2! Thanks for the great reviews and pointers. I'm reading them all. Glad this is turning out well!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys are great! Been reading up on all the reviews. Durxa wanted to know about my Shepard's background. Soldier, Paragon, Colonist and War Hero. It's a default I have used in my play through many times._

* * *

><p>Shepard awoke to the feeling of something hard pressing against his chest. Looking down he spied the side of Tali's helmet resting against his chest and one of her arms and legs draped over his body. He could feel her steady breathing and couldn't help but think how cute she looked right now. He didn't want to move but the helmet was pressing into an uncomfortable spot on his chest, he attempted to move his one arm which was around Tali's shoulder's and slide a bit off to the side and replace his chest with a pillow with the other hand.<p>

It almost worked but she murmured quietly, "Sorry about my helmet. Is it time to get up?" Tali latched onto the pillow and buried her head into it as Shepard got out of bed rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

"It's almost time. You can rest some more Tali. I'm going to wash up really quick and then we both have a load of work to do." Quickly kissing the top of her hood and grabbing a change of clothes before he headed for his personal bathroom for a shower.

Tali just laid on the bed with her helmet still buried in the pillow for a few more minutes. She could hear the sound of the shower and her mind began to wander. Imaging how it would feel to be with Shepard in the shower. The water cascading over their naked bodies as they washed themselves. Tali running her fingers over his broad shoulders, rubbing soap all over him. She sighed as she heard the water stop and picked her head up. _No use dreaming about it when I can't do it, not yet anyways. Damn this fever and damn my weak immune system_ she thought vehemently_._

Shepard exited the shower already dressed in a clean uniform. Drying his head with a towel before tossing it into the dirty laundry bin. Tali slid out of the bed and stretched. Cracking her back and neck loudly. Shepard chuckled, "Sleep well Tali? Or is the bed not to your liking?"

"Slept fine, but my pillow wouldn't lie still." She pouted as she finished stretching and stepped up to where he was standing behind his ship model display. Rupert the space hamster took a peek out of his box, eyed both of them for a second, "Squeak!" and disappeared back inside. Shepard pulled out some hamster food and dropped it into the cage for Rupert.

"Ah well, your bucket of a helmet isn't the most comfortable thing to have poking my shoulder and chest. Going to have to find your a rubber one instead." Shepard teased as he pulled Tali into a close embrace.

"Sorry about that John. I'm still fighting off the fever, if I was feeling well I would of removed the helmet at least." Tali reached up and traced the line of his jaw with her forefinger.

"Hey don't worry about it. I enjoyed myself last night and I did invite you to stay with me. I think I would have pulled you out of your pod in the middle of the night if you decided to wait until you got better so you could be out of your suit with me." Shepard replied warmly. His hands snaked around her lower back and his fingers began to rub into the suit. Feeling her muscles relax under the steady pressure.

"Mmm...that feels great John." Tali moaned as she leaned back into the steady rhythm of Shepard's fingers. His fingers worked their way from her lower back up her spine. Looking for pressure points to alleviate the tense muscles underneath the suit. She gasped as he hit a rather sensitive spot near her shoulder.

"Sorry," he blurted out and eased up on the pressure. Tali just nodded and closed her eyes until he finished a few minutes later. "You were very tense Tali. Hope I helped ease the tension from your muscles. Going to need it for what I have planned for the day."

Tali slowly opened her eyes. "That was wonderful. I never had my back massaged before. So what did you have planned for me today?" she asked tentatively. Shepard released his embrace and sat down at his personal terminal and brought up a schematic of the _Normandy_.

"The Illusive Man has this ship rigged with all sorts of surveillance bugs and tracking devices. I'm going to need your help along with a few others to find them all and destroy them. He wasn't particularly happy with how I handed him my resignation to his fucked up cause. He will of undoubtedly placed bugs that even EDI isn't aware of. She has shut down all the ones she had access to. Can't believe how grateful I am to her. An AI at that."

Tali nodded. It was even more strange for her to feel safe with an unshackled AI on the ship, but EDI has yet to betray any of them. She has had plenty of opportunities to turn against them and hasn't. She still didn't fully trust the AI, but for Shepard she would put those thoughts aside for now.

"Who will I be working with to find these bugs?" Tali asked as she looked over the _Normand_y schematics. Shepard brought up his omnitool and replied thoughtfully. "Going to get Kasumi, Garrus, Mordin, Legion and Miranda to help find these bugs. The six of you should be more than enough to turn this ship inside out. If you run into any problems let me know right away."

Tali twitched at the mention of Miranda's name. The XO is not entirely popular with the team Shepard put together. But she has lightened up after refusing to obey the order from The Illusive Man to prevent Shepard from destroying the base. A twinge of jealously still crept over Tali. She had seen how the XO had looked at the Commander when he wasn't looking. _I shouldn't be bothered. He's with me and not with her. Plus her knowledge of the ship would be most useful in finding all the ships surveillance bugs._ The thought did little to ease the knot in her stomach. It was a good thing her visor hid her facial expression from Shepard, as she was flushed with anger right now.

Shepard didn't notice how stiff Tali became at the moment and sent the requests for those squad members to report to the conference room on deck two in five minutes. He stood up and Tali willed herself to show no outside signs of the possessive anger building up in her now. Shepard turned to face her, and then she saw that charming smile on his face causing some of the anger abate.

"Lets head down and let the team know what needs to be done today hmm?" Tali nodded stiffly and followed Shepard out the door to the elevator. She reached out and held his hand, partly she felt she would lash out vehemently at any female near him if she didn't hold onto him. Shepard squeezed her hand as he leaned back while the elevator slowly made its way to deck two. Tali bounced on her toes while she held on to Shepard's hand, feeling much better having the physical contact with him.

"I like it when you do that. It's cute." Shepard glanced over to Tali who stopped mid bounce to look up at him. "Have you always watched me when I bounce on my toes?" Tali asked embarrassingly.

Shepard flashed a wicked grin and nodded. "I remember the first time you did that back on the old _Normandy_. The way you just bounced on your toes just captivated me. I found it very funny and cute. You going to stop now that I pointed that out?" he teased.

Tali crossed her arms and stood very still and huffed out her chest. "Maybe...I'm going to have to corner you soon to find out what else you have been keeping from me John." Putting emphasis on his name to make her point. Shepard just laughed as the elevator door opened at that moment.

As he walked out he whispered in her ear, "Oh I look forward to that Tali." leaving Tali in the elevator and waved to Kelly who was at her station. She smiled brightly and waved back. Tali twitched at how Kelly looked at Shepard and stormed out of the elevator, shot Kelly a vehement look that caused Kelly to quickly turn back to her Terminal and stalked after Shepard.

"What was that all about?" asked a crew member standing near the galaxy map. Kelly gulped and replied shakily, "I have no idea, but I have never seen Tali stare like that before. It felt like she was stabbing me with her eye's accusingly. Will have to put that down on report for her next evaluation." The crewman chuckled, shook his head and went back to his station.

* * *

><p>Tali entered the armory on the way to the conference room. Jacob was busy cleaning various weapons on the table. The man loved his work. Tali was still brooding over the smile Kelly gave her Shepard and ignored Jacob's wave as she entered the hallway that brought her to the conference room. Jacob blinked a few times then shrugged his shoulders and settled back to work.<p>

As Tali entered the room she found that everyone was already there. Legion stood off to the side and was observing everyone intently. Eye flaps twitching every so often. Shepard sat at the head of the large glass table. Hands steepled under his chin thoughtfully. Mordin was in deep conversation with Garrus, regaling his time with Captain Kirrahe. Kasumi sat alone off to one side her sharp eye's bright with mischief. Tali strangely didn't feel threatened by Kasumi. It was when her eye's fell upon the perfect body of Miranda that her possessive instinct fully kicked in. Her vision narrowed as she singled out what she felt was a rival for the attention of Shepard.

"Good, everyone is here. I called you all here..." Shepard stopped as a strange sound was vibrating through the room.

"What the hell is that? It sounds like...growling?" Garrus looking around bewilderingly.

"ALERT! quarian attack imminent! Advise all females to vacate room. We detect Creator-Tali'Zorah is showing signs of possessive mate protection protocol." Legion suddenly blared out. Everyone's attention in the room went from Legion then back to Tali who was now growling louder.

"Fascinating! Quarian possessive anger causes Tali'Zorah to become more predatory. Must study...for science!" Mordin quipped in his usual fast speech bringing up his omnitool.

Kasumi looked at Tali with a mix of concern and amusement. "See Shep. She does love you." As she then activated her cloak and disappeared.

"Shit! Tali calm down. I'm not in any danger here. See?" Shepard stood up attempting to get her attention. Tali seemed totally focused on Miranda who now raised an eye brow at the situation.

"Shepard-Commander, Creator-Tali'Zorah is focused on Executive Officer-Lawson. We have calculated an 92% chance of attack against Executive Officer-Lawson. Standard procedure to lower chance of attack is for female to be submissive toward aggressor." Legion chimed in, eye flaps raised in what probably meant for concern. Miranda stared at Legion in disbelief.

"Wait, by submissive you mean grovel?" Miranda asked incredulously. Legion replied flatly, "Correct."

Garrus then asked nervously. "Does she still have her shotgun?"


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was a bit more difficult for me to write. After the last one, I wanted to make sure I didn't cast Tali in a light that made her look immature. She is after all one of my favorite characters in Mass Effect. So hopefully I handled that fine here._

* * *

><p><em>Why can't I control this feeling? My head feels fuzzy and I can't hear anything. All I see is a haze and the only thing I can make out is Miranda looking at me. I can't see anything else around her. I just have this urge to hit her. To make her go away. But Shepard has chosen me!<em> Tali was attempting to fight the possessive instinct to protect Shepard. Her entire body was shaking with rage. Fists clenching and unclenching. She growled again. She could feel her heartbeat increase in intensity. Glowing eye's narrowing to dangerous slits. _I must regain control! Keelah, I do __not__ want to hurt anyone!_

Miranda was still in her seat, legs crossed and regarded the quarian with a bit of admiration. She has always felt Tali lacked backbone. It did take sleeping with the commander to get her out of her shell it seemed. But she was also annoyed that she would have to grovel and act meek in order to prevent Tali from attacking her. _I am not afraid of her, I can easily take her down with my biotic's alone. But Shepard wouldn't like it too much if I hurt his girlfriend. He does have a strange taste in lovers I must admit._ Miranda glanced over to the geth construct Legion. It seemed totally absorbed in the situation at hand and hadn't added anything else for advice. _This is just great, get called to this meeting only to have Tali all possessive over Shepard. The commander is probably enjoying this. Being fought over. Well screw that. _She had half the mind to just throw Tali across the room and end it.

Shepard glanced over to Miranda. He could see the anger in her eye's at the thought of being submissive toward Tali, and berated himself mentally for calling her into this meeting after discovering Tali's new feelings. _Damn it. Need to take control of this before Tali flips and hurts herself or anyone else._ Not taking his eyes off Tali Shepard whispered, "Miranda, you need to back away. Maybe not groveling but no eye contact. Look at at your feet and just slowly back away. She will probably take that as being submissive enough." Shepard hoped Miranda will cooperate and that nobody would get hurt.

Miranda shot Shepard a quick glare then straightened her face. _Shepard, you will owe me a huge favor for doing this. God I can't believe I'm going through with this, must be getting soft now damn it._ Miranda put on her best poker face, showing absolutely no emotion that would set off Tali, and backed away from the table. Never looking directly at Tali. Keeping her head down. _If I find this on the extranet I'm going to strangle them all in their sleep!_

* * *

><p>Tali's posture began to soften up. It looked like it was working, and the growling stopped completely after a few more seconds. Mordin was quickly tapping on his omnitool that he kept up the entire time. Taking notes and scanning Tali's hormone levels and brain activity. <em>Yes! Fascinating readings. Signs of subconscious primal level of brain activity very active. Also hormone levels very high, already have 3 possible sedative solutions to alleviate problem. Good readings for future cross species relationships with quarians. <em>Thinking quickly he finished typing and closed his omnitool sniffing deeply.

Shepard relaxed as Tali slumped against the wall holding her head in her hands. He moved over to her quickly and crouched down close to her. "Tali? Hey you ok?" concern etched across his face as he attempted to remove Tali's hands gently from her mask.

"Oh Keelah...damn it. I lost it didn't I? I..I'm so sorry Shepard, you must be so embarrassed of me." Tali said remorsefully. Her shoulders shook as she cried silently. Miranda at that moment had enough of this scene and headed for the door. As she passed Tali she heard her whisper, "I'm sorry Miranda." and she stopped and glanced down at Tali. "Its not your fault. But don't let it happen again." she replied coldly. She nodded to Shepard and exited the conference room.

Mordin then exited the conference room a few seconds after Miranda. Muttering about his new findings and data as he headed to his lab. Shepard wanted to ask him what he was going to do with the data but he didn't feel it was safe to leave Tali alone at the moment. He was finally able to gently remove Tali's hands from her mask. Tali's glowing eyes met his and he could vaguely see streaks of tears on her face. He wanted so badly to just brush them away but couldn't. He placed a finger on her mouthpiece and whispered, "Shhh, hey its alright. It will be alright." Tali took a deep breath, looking deeply into Shepard's eyes.

"I'm feeling better now. Just having you near me is soothing." Tali looked over to where Garrus leaned up against the wall and Legion's _"Face"_ was turned toward them. Tali felt very warm as her cheeks flushed at the thought of having an audience. "I think I need a chair at the moment Shepard." Garrus pulled out a chair for Tali and Shepard helped her take a seat.

"We recommend you stay close to Creator Tali'Zorah until Doctor Solus returns with remedy Shepard Commander." Legion spoke in his usual robotic speech.

Shepard sighed and pulled Tali into a hug. He then heard Mordin's rambling as he approached. "Shepard! Amazing results scans show in regards to quarian bonding. Have also produced remedy to help Miss Zorah's condition. Just got back from lab with promising results." the professor beamed at Shepard eye's crinkling by the wide grin on his face. Tali looked up at that moment.

"You can fix my condition? Is it safe?" she breathed in relief. Mordin nodded and produced a small vial with a light green liquid inside. "One shot will prevent hormone levels from reaching dangerous levels again. Would like to prevent unnecessary bludgeoning or stabbing to rest of female crew." he quipped as he handed the vial to Tali. "Trust me. Should fit easily into your suit's injection adapter."

Tali took the vial in one hand and tapped the side of her wrist where a section of her suit opened revealing the injection adapter. She attached the vial and pressed down and sighed as it injected into her blood stream. She felt her body began to calm down. Heart beat returning to normal levels and her head felt very clear.

Mordin nodded to himself, satisfied that the remedy worked and turned to Shepard. "Now that is out of the way. What did you need us for Commander?" Shepard patted Tali on the shoulder and looked up at Mordin. "I need you all to find the rest of the surveillance bugs and tracking devices that the Illusive Man probably has hidden on this ship. Garrus, you are in charge. If you need anything send me a message to my terminal or omnitool."

Garrus nodded. "You got it Shepard. Trust Cerberus to have this ship crawling with bugs." He walked up to Tali and put a hand on her shoulder. "That was an impressive display of quarian growling Tali. I was just happy you didn't have your shotgun with you. Got any friends who would be interested in a former C-Sec officer with some mild facial scaring?" Garrus's mandibles twitched into a grin as Tali chuckled at the comment.

Garrus then lead the rest of the team out the door to began sweeps of the ship leaving Shepard and Tali alone in the conference room.

"Are you upset at me Shepard?" Tali said meekly after a few minutes. Shepard sat down heavily into the chair next to Tali and took one of her hands into his.

"I'm not upset at you Tali. How can I be? It wasn't your fault. I didn't know you would react this badly to Miranda." He pressed his forehead to her visor and could hear her sigh. At that moment he felt like he was being watched and realized Kasumi had cloaked earlier.

"You can come out now. I don't think Tali would attack you Kasumi." Shepard smiled as the thief decloaked in a chair across from them. Smiling from ear to ear. "You two do make a very cute couple. I just couldn't leave after Garrus until I made sure you didn't scold Tali. I would of socked you in the stomach if you did." Kasumi said playfully leaning back in the chair slightly.

Tali smiled at her friend and then said seriously, "I'm just glad I didn't hurt anyone. I think you being my friend prevented me from seeing you as an enemy." Shepard made a mental note to talk to Miranda about getting a new uniform. Cerberus had done some terrible things to the Migrant Fleet, and a uniform without their symbol would help.

Kasumi nodded. "Glad you didn't think I would try to steal a hunk like Shepard away from you. I know he's already taken. I have my eye's set on someone else anyways." Kasumi then brought her omnitool up and made a pouting face. "Garrus is calling for me. I better get going and leave you two love birds to your fun. Bye!" She waved happily at the two and departed through the doors.

* * *

><p>Tali was feeling much better, but still embarrassed to have put on a show in front of the crew like that. <em>Going to have to make some apologies to those I offended. Think I'll leave Miranda for last. I did kinda felt she did deserve my wrath a little bit.<em> Tali smirked at the thought and looked over at Shepard who was watching her. "I'm feeling better, was thinking I should probably go apologize to anyone I offended." she said sheepishly.

Shepard snickered and nodded. "As long as you are feeling up for it. Seems like Mordin's remedy is working fine. Should I get more just in case?" Tali looked at the empty vial now on the table.

"I should be fine for the rest of the day. But it wouldn't hurt to have some on hand." Shepard nodded and stood up. "I will go get some more from Mordin. Knowing him he would of already made a large batch by now. You go ahead and make your rounds and apologize to anyone you felt you offended. I'll check up on you in a few alright?" Shepard pulled Tali up out of the chair and gave her a quick hug before leaving to the Tech Lab.

_Guess I'll go talk to Kelly first. She didn't deserve the look I gave her._ Tali thought as she left the room, waving to Jacob who smiled and waved back from his workbench where he was doing maintenance on the ML-77 Missile Launcher and continued out onto the CIC. Kelly was at her terminal typing away.

"Um..Kelly? You busy?" Tali asked delicately. Kelly quickly turned around and saw that Tali didn't have that _I know what you did look_ and smiled at Tali. She could see that Tali was back to her normal semi-nervous self. Woman intuition saying she was safe again.

"Not too busy now Tali. What can I do for you?" Kelly beamed happily.

"Oh, good. Well I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier this morning. I wasn't myself and if I offended you I did not mean it."

Kelly smiled broadly. "Oh don't mention it. I have never seen you so angry before. But you look fine now. How did it happen?" she asked curiously.

Tali blushed a little, which thankfully nobody could see through her mask. "Um, well I think everyone here has heard that me and Shepard are in a relationship. When we quarians bond with a mate...we can get a bit overly possessive of them."

Kelly hasn't really had that much on quarian relationship practices and habits so she was eagerly digesting this new data. _It makes sense though. They don't really own anything so a relationship is really something very important to them. Just a bad case of jealously on a hormonal level. _She thought as she gave Tali a friendly hug and let her be on her way.

Tali felt more relieved that Kelly didn't seem offended by her actions. Then again the yeoman was easy to forgive anyone if they tried. She had that golden personality that Tali admired.

Tali turned and made her way into the elevator and pushed the console button for deck 3. _Apologizing to Kelly was so simple and easy. Miranda...well I am very much not looking forward to that. _Tali sighed and waited for the elevator to bring her to the crew deck.


	5. Chapter 5

_I so needed this downtime to write this Chapter. My mind just wouldn't shut off with all the ideas I have been getting from all the reviews and messages. With that out of the way, here it is!_

* * *

><p>Tali was feeling much better since the incident in the conference room. Leaning her head back against the wall of the elevator she let out a long sigh. <em>How come I was so unprepared for this? I have only heard of reactions like that but never seen it before on the Migrant Fleet. Even my mother never had reactions so bad with the other females. I think this is a good time to send a message to auntie Raan. <em>Tali nodded to herself at her thought and exited the elevator and stepped out onto the crew deck.

The mess hall was mostly deserted at this time, as the majority of the crew were at their stations, and Tali spotted Mess Sergeant Gardner doing the dishes from breakfast. Tali at that moment realized she hasn't had anything to eat and was famished.

"Tali! I don't think I saw you here for breakfast with the rest of the crew. Anything I can do for you?" Gardner asked as he put a stack of clean plates away in a cupboard.

"I was busy helping Shepard this morning. Could I get a few tubes of nutrient paste? I'm starving." Tali liked the ship's cook. He even tried to find some dextro recipes for her and Garrus, but realized that Tali ate most of her food as a paste. He did find a stock of nutrient paste that did have some flavor at least.

"Of course Tali. Here you go." He handed Tali a few tubes from a compartment in the fridge where he stored dextro only food. Tali accepted the tubes gratefully and took a seat at a nearby table to eat her late breakfast quietly.

After she finished, she placed the empty tubes into a recycling bin and readied herself mentally to apologize to Miranda. _Just make it quick. I still don't like talking to her, but at least I know I won't attack her this time having full control of myself. _She walked around to where the XO kept her office and approached the door. The holographic lock switched to green at her presence and opened.

* * *

><p>Miranda was at her usual spot behind her desk typing away at her terminal. <em>Now that she doesn't report to the Illusive Man, I wonder what she is typing up on her terminal. Probably a report on my behavior today. <em>That thought made her twitch and Miranda glanced up from her work and sat back in her chair. Her gaze taking in Tali and making her even more uncomfortable.

"Yes Tali? What brings you to my office?" Miranda asked smoothly with no hint of aggression. All professional. Even after what had happened Tali half expected Miranda to just toss her out on sight.

"I...just wanted to apologize formally to you Miranda, I actually felt you did not want to see me after what happened." Tali replied cautiously. _I_ _do not want to let you think I'm weak_ Tali thought while keeping herself composed. She did not want to start fidgeting in front of Miranda.

Miranda smiled which actually caught Tali by surprise. "Apology accepted Tali. But I do want to make a point clear here. We are no longer funded by Cerberus. Which means we are on our own, and the commander needs all of our help to succeed. We have spent a large amount of whatever credits we still had repairing the damage to the _Normandy_. We can't afford distractions, especially not for the commander."

Tali's breath got caught in her throat. "You think I'm a distraction for Shepard? I would never do that! I have done everything I can to help out on this ship just as everyone else has." Tali was beside herself. She should of seen this coming. Miranda just accused her of distracting Shepard by their relationship. _That little bosh'tet! How dare she think I'm distracting Shepard. She is just jealous that I got him and not her. If she was with Shepard she wouldn't be saying this._ Tali's anger was rising, but she was able to keep it under control this time.

Miranda watched Tali's reaction carefully. She was always a good judge of character and was testing Tali now. _Interesting. She was able to keep control of her feelings this time and her reaction does show she loves him. I maybe starting to like this woman. Huh...strange now I see Tali as a woman instead of an alien. Trust Shepard to be a changing force on this ship._ Miranda smirked at the thought. "Good, I know you will do your part Tali. You are dismissed." Miranda waved a hand and Tali didn't hesitate to turn and leave the XO to her duties.

_Glad that is over. Little bosh'tet thinks she can intimidate me. Now to other matters at hand. Think I'll pay a visit to the AI Core and have a chat with Legion. I don't trust that damned geth. Even more so after it alerted everyone in the room of my condition. Probably should bring my shotgun just to be safe. _Tali made a quick trip to the armory and picked up her M-27 Scimitar. Checked the thermal clip and holstered it to her back.

* * *

><p>Tali entered the Med Bay and spotted Dr. Chakwas going through a medical cabinet. She noticed Tali enter and smiled. "Its good to see you again Tali. You feeling better? Dr. Solus did mention that you nearly attacked Miranda Lawson earlier today. Something about being bonded to Shepard caused it?" she asked curiously.<p>

Tali muttered to herself. _It doesn't take long for word to travel on this damned ship. I guess I can't help it. I wish I had a little bit of privacy, but it does feel a little like home in that regard. It is a good thing that Shepard has that cabin all to himself so we can have time alone together. Just the two of us. _That last thought gave Tali some pleasure and turned to the good doctor. Chakwas had always been kind to Tali and never treated her like an outcast like most aliens did. "Yes, sadly I didn't actually knock out Miranda. But seems like everyone on the ship will now know of my relationship with Shepard. Wish it could have been kept secret for longer than a few days."

Chakwas laughed lightly at that. "John has always admired you Tali. And between you and me, I think its the best thing that could of happened to that man. He needs someone to keep him anchored as we head out to fight the Reapers. Such incredible odds, and having someone there special to him can give a man something worth fighting for." Chakwas patted Tali on the shoulder and went back to her terminal.

Tali hesitated for a second. Looking at the back of the doctor. Taking in her words. _Shepard always had something worth fighting for before he met me. Back when he was with the Alliance, he fought batarians in the Blitz and won, he fought for humanity to protect those who couldn't. But what does she mean that having someone special gives him something worth fighting for? Never felt I would be that important to him, but it does make some sense. _It tickled her pleasantly at that thought that she was special to Shepard, and then turned toward the AI Core door and entered.

* * *

><p>The hum of the quantum blue box filled the room. The server that housed the ship's AI EDI filled one end of the room. Standing in front of the Blue Box was the geth platform known as Legion. It was holding up its omnitool scanning around the blue box at the moment. Tali felt it was attempting to hack into EDI and was tempted to blast it where it stood with her shotgun.<p>

Legion's head swiveled toward her as she stepped closer. "Creator-Tali'Zorah. We have calculated a 83% chance you would come find us. We also detect the presence of your shotgun. We understand your distrust with us and will not harm you." his monotone voice irritated Tali. She was also partly curious at its ability to produce words. It has been over 300 years since they needed to speak to organics. Geth could network together at the speed of light so organic form of communication was inferior to them.

"Stop that Legion. I don't need to know the calculations of when I am going to attack someone or be somewhere." Tali felt very uncomfortable talking to something that every quarian on the migrant fleet was taught to shoot on sight. That they where the sole reason why they had to live for the last 300 plus years out in space on ships that where in constant need of repair. But here stood one, as a valued squad member. That Shepard accepted a geth onto the ship and allowed it to stay in the AI core. _That seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. The air lock seemed like a better place to keep him in my opinion. But he didn't agree with me leaving it on the derelict Reaper._ Tali brushed that thought aside as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down Legion.

* * *

><p><em>*Creator-Tali'Zorah posture shows she is trying to intimate us.*<em>

_*Calculating best course of action...Consensus achieved.* _

* * *

><p>Legion processed this all in a blink of an eye, and took a step away from the Blue Box and turned to face Tali. "Apologies, we will no longer speak of calculations for you unless requested." Tali thought she caught a hint of a subdued tone in his normal monotone voice. <em>Interesting it seems to be learning some variance to its voice.<em>

"Good, the reason I am here is to find out how you knew about my condition. As far as I am aware geth where used mainly for dangerous tasks and manual labor. Were you also used for domestic issues?" she asked. Tali wanted answers to her condition and somehow Legion had known about them.

"Yes." Legion replied quickly.

"Explain, I want all the details. Or I'll add another hole to your chest with my shotgun." Tali threatened.

"Threat is not necessary for compliance. Creators did use us for some domestic uses. One of such uses was the monitoring of their females who were reaching breeding age. Not all geth were used for this. Only a very small percentage. The geth would report if condition reached a level were the female would have bonded with a male and needed the remedy to control spike in hormones to prevent physical harm to other females. Scanning techniques where programmed into the geth. We simply used them on Creator-Tali'Zorah." Legion replied.

"Monitored? You mean some quarians had their females tagged with geth programs?" Tali asked bewilderedly. Tali's resentment and anger toward Legion was slowly being changed to curiosity about this data.

"Yes" Legion replied and noticed Tali was waiting and continued. "We were not implanted into the skin of the females but worn as an arm brace. We were small enough to be concealed under clothing and only a few programs were needed to scan and report back to the main geth network."

Tali let this all get absorbed. _Never thought we would use the geth in such a way. Guess that knowledge was lost in the 300 year or so we were plotting and planning their destruction. Still, we must of figured out another way to control our females when they wanted to bond with a male. That I would have to get from Auntie Raan._ Tali stored that away in her mind and nodded to Legion. His eye flaps rose in what looked like an amused look.

"Is there more exchange of data required Creator-Tali'Zorah?" Legion asked, lowering his eye flaps to where they usually rested.

"Um, no. Thank you Legion. Were you scanning EDI for hidden electronic devices?" Remembering what Shepard had asked Legion and the others for in the conference room it now dawned on why he had his Omnitool out near the Blue Box. Legion then pointed to a small crate near the Blue Box with a few crushed devices inside.

"We have located 3 devices that Officer Vakarian described to us. We found them in the Med Bay and we have just started in the AI Core room. We have not found anymore as of now." Legion then resumed scanning around the Blue Box and Tali decided she better get back to work herself.

* * *

><p>It has been a few hours since the meeting and she could already imagine what sort of trouble her two engineers were up to down on the engineering deck. She quickly left the AI Core and Med Bay and entered the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to bring her to the engineering deck of the ship her omnitool pinged. She quickly brought up the message and saw it was from Shepard.<p>

_To: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

_From: Commander Shepard_

_Tali, seeing is how I have yet to hear that you maimed anyone else on the ship that your condition is under control. I assume you are returning to your work station on the engineering deck and wanted to let you know we are now heading back to the Citadel. Joker wants his baby back into pristine shape, and maybe a new paint job as well. I couldn't disagree with that. _

_If you want to plan something for us while we are docked at the Citadel go ahead. Just let me know later._

_Shepard._

Tali scoffed at the mention of having yet to maim anyone. _Just give me a few more days John._ She thought as she closed the message. She was excited at the idea of having some personal time with Shepard on the Citadel. There where so many places to visit on the large station. Of course it wasn't a pleasure visit for sure. Shepard would most likely need to report his findings personally to the council. She could already hear the damned turian councilor scoff at his data on the Collector base and Reaper threat. She really wanted to introduce him to her shotgun. _I'm sure Garrus wouldn't mind. Might find a better replacement than that stupid bosh'tet._

She entered the engineering deck smiling to herself and with a little bounce to her feet which Ken noticed. "Well look at that lass, Only one thing that I can think of that would make Tali bounce like that."

Gabby at that moment looked over at Ken and sighed. "Don't listen to him Tali, want me to punch him in the gut for you?"

Tali just laughed and started working at her station. "It's ok Gabby, he just doesn't know what he is missing." She then sent Ken a huge load of work which got a groan from Ken. "Ya I'm missing a lot it seems." Gabby grinned wickedly and settled back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

_A fair warning, this chapter does contain some more romantic elements so if you do not care for such, then read no further. Other than that enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Tali had plenty of time before they reached the Citadel to plan some personal time with Shepard. Joker had stated that they would reach the mass relay that would link them to the massive space station in about 5 hours. She was currently on break, sitting in the mess hall with a stack of datapads in front of her. Shops, restaurants, parks and the list dragged on. Tali drummed her fingers impatiently as she scrolled past numerous locations and hadn't settled on one yet. <em>I have no idea how I'm going to do this! Keelah, I'm more at ease figuring out mass effect drive calibrations then going out with Shepard on a date. I want it to be special, not just hanging out at a club listening to ear splitting music. <em>Tali grumbled her frustration as she tossed another datapad aside and picked up another.

"Hey Tali, what are you doing sitting alone with a stack of datapads?" came the cheerful voice of Kasumi as she settled across from Tali. Eye's full of interest as she scooped up one of the datapads. "Dark Star Lounge? Ya not the most romantic places for just the two of you." she smirked and dropped the pad on the pile.

Tali sighed, "I am really not good at this. I'm not a romantic like yourself Kasumi. Maybe I should read one of the books you have in your room. Of course there is the problem that I can't read English at all." Tali dropped her helmet on top of the pile of datapads and groaned.

Kasumi's gently patted the back of Tali's helmet sympathetically. "It is too bad. I do have quite the collection of old books. Some very good steamy romance novels. But they will be of little help on planning your date with Shep, unless he's got a white stallion hidden in the cargo bay to whisk you away into the sunset on."

Tali chuckled at the translation. "I can't really see being carried on a large white hoofed earth mammal comes across as being romantic. The image is just too weird."

Kasumi brushed it off with a wave of her hand and tilted her head back, thoughtful expression on her face. "Would you like some advice?" she asked after a few seconds.

Tali nodded eagerly. "I'm all out of ideas myself. I just can't figure this out." she said in frustration.

"Seeing how this is your first real date together, just keep it simple. A dinner date. Most first dates with humans are like this. It doesn't have to be overly romantic. Just the two of you in a booth alone so you can get to have some privacy and talk to one another. I know of a great place that serves for both dextro and levo customers." she replied simply. She pulled a datapad from the pile and typed up the restaurant name into it and pulled up the data for Tali.

"You sure he won't mind a simple dinner date? I don't know if he would find that too boring." Tali replied with concern. The restaurant was located on the Zakera Ward. Not too far from where the Normandy would dock. They would have to take a shuttle to reach it but that wasn't a problem. It did seemed ideal, not too big but had some privacy. Off the beaten track of the more busy shopping and dining areas. Tali had a feeling that Kasumi had used this place not just for the ramen given her more shady line of work.

Kasumi shook her head. "It will be perfect for you two. If you have time afterward you could hit the local shops. Might even find a place that sells transparent quarian visors." She winked at Tali playfully.

Tali felt herself flush and thanked that she didn't have a transparent visor. "Um no. I only want Shepard to see me without my visor. I doubt they make visor's like that. Every quarian has their own colored visor as a sign of privacy. Plus I think you just want a chance to see my face without having to take mine off." She baited the thief. Tali had heard from Shepard that Kasumi had known she had gone up to his cabin right before they hit the Omega 4 Relay and that she had taken off her mask. She wondered if the thief knew more than she let on or that she merely hypothesized that was what happened when she saw Tali enter the elevator then.

_I really don't remember seeing her when I drew up the courage to go to Shepard's cabin. She could have been cloaked, but I really don't think Kasumi would of hid in the elevator to spy on me with Shepard._ She watched as Kasumi grinned widely. "Oh I have heard you do have a beautiful face, but no I haven't seen you without your mask Tali. That would be just plain rude of me." With that Kasumi stood up and waggled her fingers at Tali and left for her room.

Tali looked down at the datapads and waved her omnitool over the one with the data Kasumi brought up and transferred it to her omnitool. She discarded the rest of the datapads and decided to check in with Shepard.

* * *

><p>She entered the elevator and pressed the button to Shepard's cabin. He had told her earlier that he would be in his cabin going over the notes and data they had gathered while fighting the Collectors and what new data they managed to find the Reapers. She knew he was going to be fighting an uphill battle with the Citadel Council but he had to try. He knew that Councilor Anderson would back him up, it was just dealing with all the political bullshit that irked him so much.<p>

She soon found herself outside his door and it opened before she had a chance to activate the lock. Tali hesitated for a second before stepping into his cabin. She spotted Shepard at his desk near his display of ship models. He had a data pad in hand and was scratching his chin thoughtfully. Tali quietly stepped up behind him and slid her hands onto his shoulders. His shoulder's tensed for a second before relaxing to her familiar touch.

"Rough day John?" Tali asked as she rubbed his shoulder muscles, easing the tension out slowly. She liked to massage his shoulders and back, the physical contact calmed her down considerably.

Shepard groaned softly and leaned back, rubbing his eyes wearily. "God I hate this crap Tali. I think I did Anderson a disservice by electing him to be the human representative on the council instead of Udina. They couldn't pay me enough to do his job." Shepard spat with distaste.

Tali chuckled. "I think you chose an honorable man to be the first human on the Citadel Council John. Udina never gained your trust. You acted on instincts. I don't think I could handle it myself if I were to be elected to be an Admiral of the Migrant Fleet." she said thoughtfully

Shepard laughed and looked up at her, "That's because you would let your shotgun do most of the talking if they couldn't see your way. Or you would just sick Chiktikka on them." he smirked as she suddenly stopped her massage and placed her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

"I would not use my shotgun on all of them...well maybe just Admiral Daro'Xen." Shepard remembered that Admiral back when Tali was put on trial for treason. She had a very unhealthy obsession on turning the geth back into slaves and felt her plans would place the quarian people in danger if she attempted such actions against the geth.

"Speaking about the Admirals, how is your auntie Raan doing? You still keep in contact with her?" Shepard asked now thinking about the only family Tali has left back on the Migrant Fleet. Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay was not actually related to Tali, but was very close to the Zorah family. Tali did feel some connection with the older female.

Tali looked away for a second before answering. "Um actually I did send her a message earlier today. I have yet to hear back from her." Tali was clearly troubled by something and Shepard wondered what Tali put in the message to her aunt that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Tali?" Shepard asked as he took her hand and looked into her glowing eyes. Tali fidgeted under his gaze and looked at her feet. "I wanted to know more on my condition, and why I didn't know how to control it." Tali spoke softly.

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "So that means you told her you are bonded to me. You afraid she may not approve of our relationship Tali?" He could already sense that this is what was on her mind. _I can't really see the problem here, she did say that it isn't uncommon for a quarian to have a relationship outside of their own species. Oh, but she did mention that most of the time it was happening outside the suit, so no actual physical contact._

Now Tali looked visibly shaken. "I..I really don't know. It isn't like I'm her biological daughter, but at the same time she does feel somewhat responsible for me now that my parents are gone. I'm sorry John, I should have told you before I sent the message." Tali felt stupid for not telling Shepard. _That was so stupid of me! I should have told him what I was planning to do. I was just so damned worried about this possessive rage I felt that I wanted to know how to control it better in case the remedy failed. _Tali berated herself.

Shepard pulled Tali onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey don't worry about it. From what I remember I think I made a very good impression on her. I'm sure she would be delighted to know that you found someone special. I am the great Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel and all that jazz." he said with great gusto spreading his arms wide.

Her smile was unseen but Shepard could feel that she was getting more comfortable. Happy that he was able to get her spirits up he then proceeded to lift her into his arms which caused Tali to instinctively throw her arms around his neck to prevent her from falling, and carried her toward the bed.

"Now I think it is time for the Great Commander Shepard to have his prize, which I will have to just settle on you Miss Vas Normandy." Shepard flashed a wide grin and settled her on the bed. Tali then looked up to her commander and replied in a husky voice, "Well you can have your prize...but first you will have to help me get out of this suit."

"Oh, so are we feeling good enough for that?" Shepard asked eagerly. As he settled down on the bed next to her and pulled her closer to him. Tali nodded and opened her omnitool up and activated her immuno-booster and antibiotic injections. She waited a few seconds for them to start to take effect and reached up to caress Shepard's face. Shepard in turn reached out and found the seals along the side's of her visor and pressed them to open.

Tali felt her suit decompress as unfiltered air entered her suit. Her heart rate increased and she was getting very excited about sharing herself with Shepard for her second intimate experience. This time there was no looming suicide mission on their minds as they had time to fully explore each others bodies.

As her visor was lifted away, Shepard took the time to examine her face in detail. Tali didn't strike him as overly beautiful, but she did possess some exotic qualities that set his heart racing. He could already feel his body react to Tali's form. Feeling that familiar tightness grow that would require her attention soon.

He reached out and gently ran his fingers along the side of her face. Feeling her take a sharp intake of breath from the contact. Her luminous eye's growing large as she processed this sensation. Then her lips assaulted his with wild abandon. Shepard was all too eager to let her lips and tongue explore his. Her scent filled his senses. A strange musky scent that was familiar from their last time that registered to his mind. _Such an interesting aroma, almost sweet. And she does taste sweet as well._ He thought as her lips released their hold on his and she lightly nibbled on his lower lip. She flashed a grin and Shepard spied those elongated canine's of hers. _Humans still have their canine teeth but damn Tail's are still long and sharp looking. God why does that turn me on even more?_ Shepard numbly thought as she was now lightly kissing her way down his neck and felt a harder bite on his shoulder that made him suddenly moan out loud.

"Ok, rest of the suit off now!" Shepard breathed heavily.

Shepard helped Tali remove the rest of her envirosuit. The seals where numerous and required a bit of help to remove the suit without damaging it. Tali relished in the feeling of having her bare skin outside the protection of her suit. The feeling brought indescribable pleasure to her senses as each layer of the suit revealed more of her exotic form. Which compounded those feelings every time Shepard would kiss a newly revealed portion of her body.

After a few minutes Tali lay fully exposed to the outside environment and now turned her attention on getting Shepard out of his clothes. That only took less than a minute and Tali noticed that part of Shepard that was in desperate need of her attention. She eyed it hungrily and Shepard saw how she ran her tongue across her teeth with rapt interest. She then positioned herself over Shepard and lowered her head while keeping eye contact with Shepard. _Haven't tried this on Shepard yet. Lets see if I remember how it was done correctly from that vid on Human Mating._ Judging from Shepard's reaction she decided that he did enjoy it as much as she did.

They continued making love for the next hour, finally having to stop after running out of the oils and ointments that Mordin had supplied them earlier. Tali snuggled up to Shepard under the sheets and breathed in his masculine scent. "That, was incredible John...does it always feel like this?" Shepard put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and sighed. "It does get better. How do you rate your second intimate experience?" he asked sleepily.

"I really can't say, they where both amazing! It was just more, sensual this time. Without worrying if we were ever going to come back made this experience more personal. I really liked that." Tali sighed contently. She idly ran a finger across his chest. Feeling the warmth of his body radiate into hers.

"That is good, how long and can you be out of your suit this time?" Shepard asked as he glanced at the clock. They had about 2 more hours before they would hit the relay.

She thought about it for a second. "I should be fine until we hit the relay. I have yet to feel my body react to the environment, which is a good sign. Maybe my reaction will be minor this time." Shepard nodded and replied. "That's good. We can try and get a bit of sleep in then. Oh, have you decided what we are going to do on the Citadel?" he asked looking down at her wrapped around his chest.

"Yes, I had a bit of help. I decided we can have dinner on the Citadel. Found a nice place that serves both Dextro and Levo foods. We could go after your business with the Council is done." She opened her eye's and looked back up at Shepard who smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect Tali." As he laid back on the pillows and got a bit more comfortable. Feeling Tali's legs wrap around his. His breathing getting into a rhythm as he soon found sleep. Tali soon fell asleep after.


	7. Chapter 7

_Durxa wanted to know how long I plan for this to go. Honestly I do not know. I haven't thought that far ahead as this story has just sprung from my imagination. So we shall see where it leads. Thanks for the positive reviews on my last chapter. I was worried the romantic scene would of come across badly._

* * *

><p>Shepard told Tali to wait on the ship for him after he left with Garrus and Mordin in tow. Garrus would be there for narration of the video feed from the assault on the collector base. Shepard had Garrus lead the distraction team as well as holding off the final wave while Shepard, Tali and Mordin destroyed the Human Reaper larva. Mordin would then present the data they where able to collect and download before the base was destroyed in the blast. Shepard was hoping that this data would be evidence enough of the coming Reaper threat and would force the Council to take action. Tali had to admit that it would be nearly impossible to dismiss all the data they acquired as fabricated.<p>

Shepard would also present evidence that he was no longer working for Cerberus. He would be requesting that the Normandy be repainted and flagged as a Spectre ship under his command. Since he "liberated" the ship he wanted sole ownership of it.

"This may take a few hours Tali, hopefully the meeting will not interfere with our plans later tonight. I'll send you a message once we are done." Shepard told Tali as he put on his armor and weapons. He pulled her gloved hand to his lips and planted a kiss on them, then turned and left Tali in his cabin.

That had been 2 hours ago, and still no message from Shepard. Tali tried to keep herself occupied by checking and rechecking Ken and Gabby's work on the Terminal at Shepard's desk. That only kept her busy for a short while. _I should of gone with him. This waiting is so nerve wracking! Keelah I hope he sends me that message soon before I decide to just barge into Anderson's office and drag Shepard out of the meeting._ Tali smirked at the thought and drummed her fingers on the desk absentmindedly. Finally after another 30 minutes her omnitool pinged.

_To: Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy_

_From: Commander Shepard_

_We are finally done with the debriefing and it was more or less a win for us. They do want to have some time to go over the data we handed to them, but the Asari and Salarian Councilor's sound very convinced that this evidence is worthy of note. Of course the Turian councilor wants time to verify the "Reaper Threat" is real or not. What an ass, but I expected as much from him. _

_Sorry I had you wait so damned long, but we should be back in about 15 minutes. Going to need to change into something more civilized than armor and weapons for our date._

_See you soon!_

_Shepard_

Tali just about did a little happy dance as she read the message and quickly replied that she would be waiting. She then moved from the desk and sat at the couch to wait for Shepard to arrive.

* * *

><p>At exactly 15 minutes later the door opened and Shepard stepped in. Tali had to squash the urge to pounce him as soon as he entered. <em>Plenty of time for that later. <em>She thought as Shepard began to unbuckle his armor and stow it in his locker near the bed.

"Glad that crap is finally over, for now. I gave the crew a few days leave in the meantime while the ship is being repainted and any final repairs to the hull are being made. Also it will take time for the ship's registry to be changed from Cerberus to me. So you ready for our first date?" He smiled as he stowed the last of his armor away and was now pulling on his civies.

Tali nodded happily. "I must admit that I do feel a little nervous about it. I..I mean I have never been on a date before." she said nervously. Shepard chuckled and finished pulling on a dark navy blue shirt.

"First dates tend to be like that. We did do things a bit out of order in regards to dating." he said knowingly. Tali caught the hint as that their relationship did have a jump start due to the impending suicide mission, and first dates where the last thing on either of their minds.

She placed her hands on her hips and replied teasingly. "John, when was the last time you did anything in the correct order?"

Shepard screwed up his face in an exaggerated thoughtful pose. "Ah let's see. Removing your suit! I did start by removing your visor then worked my way down." He then eyed Tali up and down slowly and the corner's of his mouth twitched upwards.

Tali suddenly felt as if Shepard was undressing her with his eyes and shuddered involuntarily. "S..Stop that!" she stammered. She quickly turned around and felt his hands slide around her waist. She sighed and slowly turned her head toward him. "Shouldn't we be, you know, going out for dinner? It looks like you're...distracted by something?" she teased playfully.

"Oh I was just admiring the view, it can be very distracting by I'll do my best not to fall to temptation again." He poked back. Shepard then offered Tali his arm and she slipped her own around his. The excitement of their first date on the station coming over her causing her to bounce a little on her feet. Shepard chuckled and led the way to the elevator and pressed for the CIC deck that would allow them to get off the ship.

* * *

><p>Soon they found themselves at the transit station and Tali uploaded the location of the restaurant to it. Soon a cab landed and whisked them away. After a short ride the cab touched down near the location and Shepard opened the door and turned to offer Tali a hand out. <em>It is very strange to see Shepard outside of his armor and acting like this. So proper and good mannered. I'll have to ask him where he learned such manners. <em>She thought as she took Shepards hand and stepped out of the cab.

This was a very busy section of Zakera ward. Dozens of shops lined the path they where on and Shepard suddenly felt very exposed without his armor and weapons. "You know I have never been on the station without my gear on before. I feel very exposed out here." he eyed the crowd warily, as if looking for threats.

Tali then reached out and laced her fingers in his and squeezed his hand reassuringly. She saw how calm the contact made him feel. "Don't worry Shepard, I'll protect you from the crowds of tourists and sightseers." she said mockingly at Shepard.

"Heh, Thanks Tali. I can count on you and Chiktikka to watch my back. So where is this place from here?" he asked looking at the blazing signs and advertisements that stretched across the walls. Tali brought up her omnitool and pointed just past a Tech Shop. "It should be just around the corner from that Solaris Tech Shop." and they began to navigate through the crowds. They reached the alleyway besides the shop and saw a small restaurant with bright red letters over it. "The Red Lotus" it read.

"Did you ask Kasumi for help in finding a restaurant?" Shepard asked as he looked at the place with mild amusement. Tali nodded, "I needed the help, and she said this place would be perfect for us, um. You like it?" she asked with some trepidation.

"Tali, anything you pick will be fine with me. Just don't ask me to translate the menu for you. I don't know Japanese at all. I don't think I even loaded it into my VI translator." Shepard chuckled as he led them to the doors. A large fish tank greeted them as they walked through the doorway. It was filled with various fish and other strange creatures Tali had never seen before. A hostess greeted them there. An Asari wearing a sleek black dress with white trimmings. She smiled politely and bowed curtly before them.

"Greetings, Welcome to the Red Lotus. We pride ourselves in being able to serve to both dextro and levo species. How can I assist you?" she asked warmly.

"We would like a booth if you have one available." Shepard replied with a smile. The hostess nodded and beckoned them to follow her as she led them to a secluded booth. "Just touch the table here to order what you want." she indicated to a red lotus pattern in the middle of the table. "Your food will be brought to you when you have finished ordering. Thank you for choosing us for your dinner tonight." and she turned and left. The booth was set in the corner of the restaurant and had a red paper lantern hung over the table. It was not very crowded with only a few other patron's tucked away in their own booths quietly discussing among themselves. It was a perfect setting to have some privacy from anyone wanting to listen in on their conversation. Unlike that one bar in Illium where that one Turian and Quarian couple talked openly about some personal matters. _Funny to think they thought I was eavesdropping in on them. It was not like they kept it quiet. Got a bit awkward when she was about to show him her nerve stim program I do admit. _Shepard chuckled to himself as he thought about that moment.

Tali took a seat across from Shepard and immediately tapped on the red lotus symbol and watched it open up into an areogel screen. She then began flipping through the menus and found the dextro portion. "This is amazing, they have nutrient paste versions of their dextro dishes in here!" Tali began scrolling through the various options. Shepard had his screen up and was glad that the menu had its own translator built is so he could understand what he was ordering.

After they had made their choices, they ordered some drinks while they waited for their food to be brought to them. "So, um. What do we do while we wait John?" Tali asked as she played with a pair of strange black sticks.

Shepard leaned back and replied, "Well, what usually first happens is we start asking questions of one another, trying to get to know each other better. So we can start with that. Got something to ask me?" He flashed a smile at Tali and watched her play with the sticks. "Those sticks you are playing with by the way are called _Chopsticks_, they are used as eating utensils."

Tali stopped playing with the chopsticks and looked at them with interest. "You use these to eat your food with? How does that work?" she asked curiously.

Shepard chuckled and picked up his own pair of chopsticks and demonstrated how to hold them and use them to pinch food off your plate. It was very fascinating for Tali and she was delighted to figure out her own way to use the chopsticks. Not that it mattered when she could not even take her visor off to use them properly.

"So, have you thought of something to ask me? You can ask me anything. I'll do my best to answer." Shepard teased.

Tali thought about it for a few seconds. _There are quite a few things I would like to know, and this is kinda fun to ask Shepard these questions and possibly get some answers to them. Oh I got it!_ Tali cocked her head to one side and smiled. "When did you first start having feelings for me?" she asked.

Shepard's eyebrows rose up and he scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm, a good question." He paused and thought for a moment. "I would say back on the original Normandy. You seemed so innocent and cheerful. So open to talk about yourself and your own people. I really admired that. I became fascinated with you after a while. I think my feelings for you started then." he said after a while.

"Why didn't you tell me back then?" Tali was amazed that John had feelings for her from so long ago.

Shepard laughed, "Well at the time you were on your Pilgrimage and I also felt it would have been very selfish of me to put you in a position like that. Also you seemed so very young and I felt a little like a creep if I took advantage of you."

Tali scoffed, "I was not a child back then. That was only about 2 years ago John." she then grew serious. "If I had known, I could have been there for you after Virmire." she said delicately. "I remember coming out of the elevator. I needed to take my mind off what happened to Chief Williams. Then I heard you banging on the lockers. I peeked around the corner and saw you slumped against them with your head in your hands." she sighed at the mental image at that moment. "I never seen you so defeated in my life. I wanted to reach out to you and offer you some comfort." Tali whispered softly and looked down at her hands.

"I didn't even knew you where that close to me Tali. Why did you hold back?" Shepard asked seriously. _God that was the worst day of my life. I had to make the choice, but damn it. I did not want to lose anyone on my team. Ash was a good soldier and her sacrifice lifted the Williams family name out of the dishonor it held for so many years. It shouldn't of been that way. It should not have cost her life! _Shepard rarely thought of that day, he felt it was the one of the few times he failed as commander for his team.

Tali glanced up at Shepard and saw the pain in his eyes. _Keelah! I should not have mentioned that. What a stupid thing to say, this was to be a happy moment between us and I had to drag up something so painful in his past like that._ "I'm sorry John, I should not have brought up something like that." Tali mumbled to her hands, looking away not daring to look Shepard in the eye right now.

"Tali, you did not answer my question." Shepard stated evenly.

"Oh, well um I would have then. But as I decided to get the courage to step toward you I heard Joker's voice come over the intercom and I jumped back. I..I convinced myself you wouldn't have wanted me to comfort you and went back to engineering. Adams thought I was very quiet when I returned to my station. He even asked if I was ok or needed someone to talk to. It made it hurt more that I couldn't be there for you and Adam's was trying to help me instead." Tali blurted out quickly. Falling back to her rambling speech whenever she got nervous.

"Well it could have been worse Tali. If we had been together then, how would of you felt after the destruction of the Normandy and my death?" That statement shocked Tali, she had been devastated when Shepard was killed, but the thought of losing him now that they where together was even worse.

Shepard continued. "Besides, you need to stop beating yourself up every time you feel you made me upset. It was a very troubling time for all of us who survived Virmire. Hell you should have been there when I ran into Kaiden on Horizon. Never thought a friend like him could turn around and flat out accuse me of treason to the Alliance." he spat out in distaste.

"I remember Garrus telling me about that when I got on board. He was there with you on Horizon when Kadien was letting his feelings blind him. Garrus was pissed that he would say such things to you." Tali's anger rose at those statements that Kadien directed to Shepard. Of everyone on the original team that still lived only herself and Garrus understood the commanded and followed him. Sure Wrex would have been there but had his own problems to deal with on his home planet. And Liara was so obsessed with tracking down the Shadow Broker that she only used Shepard's help when she was able to finally find the illusive information broker. Now Liara was set up as the new Shadow Broker and offered her help to Shepard in that way. _Liara has certainly changed more quickly than I would of imagined her._

"I'm sure it will bite him in the ass sooner or later. Probably sooner now that we are officially back working with the council." Shepard replied with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Soon their food arrived and Shepard never realized how actually hungry he was until his nose was assaulted by the various dishes in front of him. Tali herself was enthralled by the scents as well that she turned up her olfactory sensors as high as they would go so she could take in the various aromas. She watched as Shepard began to eat and envied him. She looked down at her various tubes of nutrient paste and sighed.<p>

"Something wrong Tali?" Shepard asked between mouthfuls of ramen.

"Nothing wrong, I just envy that you are able to eat solid food. I'm used to eating food as a paste, but watching you eat gives me the urge to just yank off my visor so I can eat solid foods." she said wistfully.

"Ya I don't think the restaurant manager would look too kindly on that. He would probably assume you are attempting suicide by taking your visor off in the middle of dinner." Shepard smirked but understood Tali's desire.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, it is just wishful thinking on my part." Tali replied idly as she picked up her food.

_May have to think of something I can do for her where she could eat solid foods. I'll store that thought for later._ Shepard thought as he watched Tali attach the first tube to a suction plate just under the "chin" portion of her mask and ate her food. "This paste isn't half bad actually. I can make out a few different flavors that I have yet to taste before." Tali smacked her lips which she was quite sure Shepard was able to hear through the mask.

They finished their meals and relaxed in their booth. Now Shepard felt it was his turn to ask a question. "So, what part of me do you like the most?" Shepard grinned as he watched Tali's reaction.

Tali just remembered what she had learned about human males in regards to their thought processes and their ego. _They really do think that much about that sort of thing? Then again, since bonding with him, I do find my thoughts drifting to those pleasurable moments myself. _Tali coughed and looked at Shepard quizzically, "Do you mean physically or something else?" she teased. _Oh I __know__ what you where thinking about but let me see if I can make you say it directly._ She thought humorously.

Shepard brought his voice down a pitch and leaned across the table toward her. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Tali." with husky tones.

_Oh you little bosh'tet! Going to play it that way? _She loved the challenge. "I'm afraid I don't understand you fully, John." she replied silkily.

Shepard gave in and replied. "What part of my _body_ do you find most pleasing?" Grinning broadly as Tali giggled.

"Oh there is so much of you that I find pleasing John, but maybe I tell you in...ah more private settings?" Tali said flirtatiously.

Shepard agreed with that as he pulled out his credit chit, payed the bill with a large tip. They quickly found their way back to the transit station and where quickly brought back to the Normandy where Tali went over in loving detail all the parts of Shepard she loved the most.


	8. Chapter 8

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay sat at her terminal and read the latest letter from her "niece" Tali. Her eye's darted back and forth and she felt herself tense up, feeling a headache coming on as she finished reading Tali's letter.

_Keelah Tali! This was more than I needed to know! Bonding with a human, and not having the remedy available afterwards. You are very fortunate not to have seriously harmed anyone. And the board is considering you as a replacement for your late father for Admiral. This couldn't have come in the worst of times._ Shala wanted to be able to rub her temples right now, but resorted to letting the suit do most of the work. This was vexing her, and she did realize that Tali is a grown woman now. Not a child, but her family connection makes this a touchy situation. The Admiralty Board was short one member, and of all the names put forth as a possible candidate, Tali's had come out with the strongest support. Now she has bonded with the human Commander Shepard. And this could easily shatter her position as a candidate.

Personally Shala was not against Tali's choice in a mate. She was very impressed on how Shepard handled Tali's trial. He kept Tali's honor intact and berated the Admirals for putting her on trial when they should have been asking for her help. _He is an ideal mate for anyone, and the fact he chose Tali does speak volumes._ She smirked at the moment when Shepard had yelled at the Admirals, it was talked about for days afterwards among the quarians who witnessed the trial and spread the word to every ship in the Flotilla.

Shala thought about how to respond to Tali's letter and then wrote:

_To: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

_From: Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay_

_Tali my dear,_

_I am happy to hear you found someone special, and I regret that you succumbed to the effects of our possessive anger. We do have updates to our suits that would have prevented such an occurrence from happening if you would have brought it up that you expressed interest to link suits with your commander._

_However I am glad to know that nobody was seriously injured and that you found the remedy. I'm still curious as to how you where able to acquire it. It is not commonly known outside the Flotilla._

_I am requesting you and Commander Shepard's presence on the Flotilla. The sooner you both can be here the better. There are matters to discuss that I can not reveal over a public communication that you both need to hear in person. Please let me know when you can make it._

_Admiral Shala'Ran vas Tonbay_

She then clicked the send button and stood up. _I hope you can make it here soon Tali. _She thought as she left her personal quarters.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Citadel, the Normandy's repairs and new paint scheme was complete. Shepard was glad to get rid of all of the Cerberus's emblems that adorned the ship. Looking much more like the original Normandy, he was also surprised to know that Councilor Anderson had footed the bill for the repairs and new paint job, saying it was the least he could of done after what Shepard had presented at the council meeting and knowing that Shepard no longer had the financial backing of Cerberus.<p>

He just walked onto the bridge when he got an urgent comm from Tali requesting his presence on engineering. He quickly made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for deck 4. Once he arrived he found Tali pacing by her work station as he entered.

"Shepard! I'm glad you came so quickly." Tali spoke nervously. He noticed she was wringing her hands vigorously. She appeared more on edge than he had ever seen her before. "I have just received a reply to my letter to Auntie Raan. She is requesting to see us on the Flotilla. She wouldn't say why, but it sounds important." Tali looked up with wide eyes at Shepard. She was very nervous and afraid.

"She wants both of us there?" Shepard asked. Tali just nodded. "I did tell her about, um bonding with you. That may have something to do with it." she quickly looked down, embarrassed of revealing something so personal to someone else. Shepard brushed that aside with a wave of a hand.

"I understand why you told her, you where trying to figure out why you reacted the way you did. What I'm trying to figure out is why she wants us on the flotilla. The fact she couldn't tell you over the letter seems to indicate it is very important, or problematic." he leaned back rubbing his chin.

Tali stopped pacing and looked at Shepard helplessly. "That's what is worrying me as well. I want to find out what it is, but I understand if you need to stay here while the Council decides what to do next."

Shepard snorted. "I'm a Specter Tali. I can do what I damned well please. And right now this may be a good time as any to meet with your people. If we are going to need the largest fleet in the galaxy to fight the Reapers, we are going to need your people's help." he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you John. I hate to put you in such a position, but thank you." Tali sighed in relief.

"Anytime Tali. I'll head back up to the CIC and plot the course to where the Flotilla's is currently at. I assume they are still in the Vallhallen Threshold?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, they are still in orbit around the binary star system. Raheel-Leyya." She hugged Shepard quickly. He grinned. "Alright, go ahead and reply that we are on our way. Should be some time before we get there. Might have some time to talk some more if you would like?" he winked.

Tali inclined her head back, considering. "Sure, I do still have some questions I would love to ask you in private." she grinned to herself as Shepard reached out and gave her helmet a quick caress and headed back up to the CIC.

* * *

><p>"Joker, we have clearance to take off?" Shepard asked as he walked up to the Galaxy Map.<p>

"Yes Commander, have a pleasure cruise in mind?" Joker replied. He looked at his areogel screen as the coordinates displayed themselves. "Oh you take me to the most romantic places Commander. Wait a sec...isn't that where we took Tali for that messed up trial?"

"Yes it is, we are going back to the Flotilla. Looks like we both have been summoned by the Quarian Admiralty Board." Shepard now walked up behind Joker. Looking down at the pilot.

"Sounds like you and Tali are getting serious Commander. I mean being summoned by the Quarian Admiralty sounds like you two are up to your eyeballs in political shit again. Want a shovel?" Joker grinned as he piloted the Normandy smoothly out into the blackness of space and left the massive space station behind them.

"Shut it Joker. Or I'll have EDI relieve you." glancing over at the blue eyeball that was EDI's avatar.

"Would be happy to Commander. If Jeff does get out of line, I do have an override protocol's installed that will allow me to _relieve_ him." EDI replied smoothly with a hint of a teasing tone.

"EDI, I already told you not to install that ejection seat." Joker poked back and settled in for the long flight.

* * *

><p>Shepard left the cockpit and decided to make his rounds. It helped him connect to the crew and showed them that he was not all high and mighty. He first checked in with Kelly, making sure that he didn't miss any messages or any matters that needed his personal attention.<p>

"No messages for you commander, and the crew is doing fine." She put on a smile and turned back to her station. Shepard nodded.

He next moved to the Tech Lab. Mordin having finished writing his newest book and wanted to show Shepard. "Just finished Shepard. Very informative guide to Quarian and Human mating. Would like a copy?" He grinned widely as he presented a datapad to Shepard.

"Uh, thanks Mordin. But I don't think Tali would appreciate it much. And I would want to keep her as calm as possible if you get my meaning." Shepard handed back the data pad and Mordin nodded knowingly. "Yes, apologies. Tali'Zorah does have reputation for violence. Shotgun preferable means of intimidation. Will keep data to myself." he prattled and stowed the data pad away.

He continued his rounds. Jacob going over the latest weapon mods, Miranda wanting to go over a new uniform design which did interest Shepard. Thane showing his latest update from his son. He really felt for the drell as his life was being consumed by his illness. Time was very precious to him. Garrus was too busy to chat mainly due to calibrations, nothing new there. Legion still had no new data in regards to why he used his armor to fix himself. He still found that slightly disturbing that the geth where _that _interested in him. Kasumi had the latest gossip, apparently Ken and Gabby went out together on their leave. Shepard wondered if the little woman was involved somehow in getting them to do just that. Samara was serenely sitting in the observation deck and had a few bits of wisdom to share. He did enjoy the Justicar's insight and presence. Jack was her usual bitchy self and tended to stay in her hidey hole. Grunt was branching out it seemed. He wanted to build a sparring ring in the cargo hold, and so far had Garrus and Jack interested in helping out. Zaeed kept to himself, mostly waxing nostalgic about his past missions or Jessie. Naming a gun seemed a bit, strange to Shepard. Then again Zaeed was not your run of the mill bounty hunter either.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Shepard retreated to his loft. Fed the fish, and Rupert as well. <em>Maybe I should ask Tali to feed them when I am busy on mission. I hate to let them die because I forget to feed them. <em>He thought as he sat down at his desk. A quick check of his in box showed a few spam messages. He deleted those without even opening them. A message from Anderson, giving him an update on how far the council has progressed. _Well that is progress. Still seems like they are dragging their feet. Maybe I need to drop a Reaper on their heads to get them to hurry the fuck up._ He closed his terminal and sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"EDI? Is Tali finished with her work?" Shepard asked out loud. EDI's blue avatar appeared on the holoplate. "Tali has finished all of her work and is now helping with minor maintenance tasks." she replied.

"Good, have her come up to the cabin when she is free. Thanks EDI." he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are welcome Commander. Message has been sent. Logging you out Shepard." and EDI's avatar vanished into the holoplate.

Shepard decided to wait on the couch and relax while he waited for Tali to finish her shift. He glanced over at the helmet he recovered from the wreckage of the original Normandy. He was amazed it survived reentry into the planet's atmosphere. He reached over and picked it up. Running his hands over the many deep scratches, burns and cracks that covered the helmet. He had some memories of that moment when he floated above the planet's surface. Feeling the ruptures in his suit as his air supply was being sucked out into the vacuum of space. Fear had gripped him. He tried desperately to close his hands over the many punctures in his suit, knowing it was useless as his vision blurred and his lungs screamed for air. Then it all faded to black, his limbs going stiff as he entered the planet's atmosphere and felt...nothing. A strange sensation as he drifted into oblivion. The memories where still distorted and shattered. He couldn't remember much after that besides waking up suddenly on a cold operation table.

He frowned as he gazed at the shattered helmet in his hands. That memory of waking up from what seemed like an endless slumber shocked him. Then a rush of feelings. Anger, fear, confusion, as he lay on the table. Then his vision blurred, only seeing Miranda's face over him. Not knowing what was happening as he slipped back into a deep sleep. Different from the eternal darkness he was in for what felt like forever.

His thoughts then drifted by him. He saw his life from the very beginning, growing up on Mindoir. His parents were one of the first to settle on the colony. Not very big at the time, with only a few thousand living on the colony. His father designed the prefab buildings they where setting up. An engineer in architecture. His mother taught in the first school set up in the middle of the colony. Social Studies if he remembered correctly. He remembered their smiles as they worked to build the colony up. All of his friends and neighbors working together. It only lasted 16 years, then the batarian slavers attacked. They came in the dead of the night. Lighting up the sky with their drop ships. His father woke him up as they fired upon the defense turrets set up on the outskirts of the colony. He looked so worried for his family, he was caring a rifle and pistol.

"I need you to be quiet, I have to find your mother. Stay hidden and whatever you hear do NOT make a sound. I'll be back soon." as he opened a hidden hatch in the floor of their home and put Shepard inside. He looked down at his son for a few moments before closing the hatch leaving John in total darkness. Fear gripped him as he huddled in the darkness waiting for his parents to come find him. He heard the screams and distinct sounds of gunfire from a distance. He wanted to help, but did what his father told him. He waited and waited. After what seemed to be hours he heard footsteps from above. Shepard nearly jumped for joy and opened the hatch when he heard voices, not human voices. Batarians. They where searching the homes for survivors.

"Nobody here, what a waste. We were only able to secure a few hundred at best. I hate the stench of them." one of the batarains spoke up as Shepard held his breath. He could hear them moving around, moving furniture and breaking whatever was not of value to them. After a few minutes they left. Shepard slumped against the wall and let the tears spill. He knew, that his parents did not make it. That they where never coming back for him. It took him 2 days of hiding before he ventured out. By then an alliance ship had landed and was searching through the destruction of the colony and had found him, half starved. He ended up joining the military 2 years later.

* * *

><p>Shepard came back to reality and stared at the helmet and realized tears had formed at the corners of his eyes. He absentmindedly wiped with the back of his hand and Tali at that moment had entered the Cabin. She found Shepard hunched over and holding the badly damaged helmet and saw the pain on his face. She gingerly sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.<p>

"What's wrong John?" Tali asked with concern etched into her voice. Shepard turned the helmet over in his hands.

"Just...thinking. Of my life. How it felt to know death was coming for me when my suit got punctured as I was drifting toward that planet below me." he said hoarsely. Tali stiffened, she had never heard of him tell her about that. She wanted to say something but Shepard continued.

"My lungs ached, they burned as I tried to keep what air in my suit from leaking between my fingers. I knew it was only a matter of time before I finally surrendered to it. Death taking me. It was so very sudden. Not a very good way to go." He glanced over at Tali and she felt her throat tighten up at the sight of him. Shepard coughed and placed the helmet aside. "I shouldn't be talking about such things right now Tali. You already have enough on your plate as it is." He tried to smile, and Tali reached out and cupped the side of his face in her hands. Feeling him shudder and lean into the touch.

"Y..You never did speak of it. I didn't expect you to speak of it but if you want to talk about it. I'm here for you John." she traced her fingers across his face, feeling his scratchy beard beginning to grow out. Shepard managed a weak smile, reaching up and clutching her hand in his.

"Thanks Tali. Means a lot to me. It does feel good to let it all out." he looked deep into Tali's eyes and could see the love for him in them. "I want you to know everything about me Tali, I don't want to keep any secrets from you." She chuckled lightly and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me then John?" she asked as she released her hold on him.

"I figured I'll start from the beginning. My life on Mindior, how exciting it was to be on the colony. Then the batarian attack, my enlisting into the military 2 years later. I then joined the N7 program, and man did that kick me in the pants. Fighting in the Blitz, never been more scared in my life but I knew my duty. You pretty much know the rest from there when I was posted on the Normandy SR-1." So it went as Shepard spent the better part of the night telling Tali his life, the ups and the downs. The hardships he faced, the rigorous training to be an N7 Marine. Being on Elysium for the Blitz, fighting an overwhelming force nearly by himself and holding the line long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Zaeed would say he was waxing god damn nostalgic right about now.

After he finished the story of his life, Shepard felt much lighter. As if the burden that everything that had happened to him in his life was lifted off his shoulders and was not even aware it was there to begin with. Tali watched the change in him. She listened intently as he spoke of his life and saw as the hours went by how it changed her viewpoint of him. He seemed to be, more real to her. That his story of his life she could reflect on her own, and it brought them closer.

"Well, now that you have been brought up to speed on everything I have done in my life. What do you think of me now?" Shepard asked carefully. Watching Tali's reaction. She sat still for a long while. Her eye's never leaving his. He gulped and wondered if somehow he scared her off and was about to open his mouth when she completely surprised him and pounced him! And...was that purring he was hearing as Tali brought her mask right up to his face? He looked into those glowing eyes and could see that she did not love him any less, if anything. She was more in love with him now than she thought possible. The purring emanating from deep within her throat was, different. Not so much of a growl, but a very pleasing sound. He grinned wide now. He knew deep within, he felt the same way as well. That he loved her for she never would abandon him, and he would not abandon her.

The words felt effortless as he found himself speaking his mind. "I love you Tali." That surprised him and he grinned up at her like an idiot and he felt her quiver and saw her eye's widen in surprise.

"I love you John." she whispered back. And he felt it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the glowing messages and reviews! Been having a blast writing this story and feel it's been coming along well. You guys have some creative ideas and if I use them I'll make sure to give you credit. ChaiWallah gets credit for the reason that quarian females "purr". Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"After time adrift among open star, among tides of light and to shoals of dust, I will return to where I began." Tali spoke the words from memory as the Normandy was hailed by the Migrant Fleet.<p>

"Acknowledged, welcome back home Tali'Zorah. We have orders from Admiral Shala'Raan to have you dock with the Tonbay. Coordinates being sent now. Keelah Se'lai." the scout replied.

Tali glanced over to Shepard who was in full armor. He decided to wear the Inferno armor for this meeting. Its ability to recognize elevated heart rates and other sensors made it a bit like a lie detector. Also with the tinted faceplate it obscured his facial features making it hard for anyone else to read him. _Probably the best equipment to bring into something like this. Who knows what the admirals will want us for. I wish I knew. _Tali thought as Joker piloted the ship along side what looked like to be a heavily converted Turian freighter.

The Tonbay's hull was mostly whole, with a few newer looking replacement plating welded onto it. The ship itself was much larger than the Normandy, about roughly 3 times the size and length. Painted mostly grey like the rest of the ships in the fleet. It had been found adrift and salvaged by the quarians. The Normandy eased up alongside the docking platform and it attached, forming a airtight seal as the powerful magnets engaged.

"Docking procedure complete Commander." Joker tabbed a communication link to the massive star ship. "It looks like they are preparing a cleaning crew and security detail as before." Shepard turned to look out the port side window and spotted a group of quarian marines waiting just outside the airlock.

"Thanks Joker. Keep our guests entertained while we see what this is all about." Shepard turned and walked into the airlock, followed by Tali, and waited for the decontamination unit to finish before stepping onto the Tonbay. Once it finished the door slid open and revealed the welcoming party. Only 4 Marines with one familiar looking red suited quarian at the lead. "Reegar? Is that you?" Tali asked suprised.

"Shepard, Ma'am. Good to see you both again. Admiral Shala felt you would feel more comfortable with me welcoming you aboard the Tonbay." Kal'Reegar stood at parade rest while the rest of the marines quickly fell behind him. Tali smiled to herself as she looked at her friend.

"Kal, you can call me Tali you know. Just Tali." Reegar chuckled. "Still working on that Ma'am." and he turned toward Shepard.

"Reegar this is a pleasant surprise. I would of thought you would be escorting more science teams since we last saw you." Shepard grinned as he gave the marine a firm handshake. Reegar shrugged. "I just do what they tell me to. I have been doing more escort missions lately but Admiral Shala requested me to be here. I'll escort you two to her now." He nodded to them both and Shepard and Tali followed Reegar as he led them both through the ship to where the Admiral waited.

* * *

><p>Shepard took the time to inspect the ship as they followed Reegar through the various cramped hallways and noticed how the quarians retrofitted the ship so it could accommodate a larger crew. Extensive work had been done to setup living spaces in cramped cargo holds but the quarians didn't seem to mind living so close to one another. Shepard found it difficult to weave and duck his way behind Reegar without bumping into someone. Tali managed better and she giggled as Shepard apologized again for knocking over another quarian as he busily worked on an open deckplate.<p>

Finally they arrived at the Admiral's personal quarters. A bit larger than what Shepard had seen on the way here. Reegar and the marines waited outside. "Go on inside. She only wanted to speak to both of you in private. I'll be here when you finish." Reegar opened the door and stood aside.

Shepard and Tali stepped inside the small room and heard the door shut behind them. It was lightly furnished. A small desk with a terminal setup on it. A sleeping pod and a collection of holo's on a shelf. They appeared to show a quarian family together. Shepard assumed that was the Zorah's due to the familiar purple hood and visor from the female quarian in the holo. His attention turned to Admiral Shala as she stood up to greet them.

"Tali, Shepard. It's so very good to see you both again. I'm glad you were able to come." Shala spread her arms as Tali gave her a warm hug. Shepard nodded curtly. "We received your message and it sounded important. We came as soon as we could Admiral."

Tali stepped back from her "aunt" and said, "I have been trying to understand what this is all about Auntie Raan. Is this about...um me and Shepard?" she glanced back at Shepard who coughed at that moment.

Shala'raan watched them both carefully and smiled to herself. "Partly. Have a seat both of you. I'll tell you all about it now that you are here." her tone was pleasant and Tali relaxed a bit. Shepard pulled up a chair for himself and Tali. Shala took her seat on the opposite side of the table and folded her hands in her lap.

"There are a few matters that needed to be discussed. Normally this would be done in the presence of all the Admirals, but I felt that you should know before that meeting takes place. I'm not going to let you walk in blind like I did at your trial Tali." Shala gave Tali a sympathetic look and continued.

"Tali, your name has come up with the strongest support for Admiral of the Migrant Fleet. As a replacement for your late father." Shala said evenly, with a hint of pride in her voice.

Tali visibly stiffened. "I..I had only heard that my name was even considered! I never knew that I would be getting that much support to be an Admiral." she felt both honored and yet, saddened by this turn of events. Being an Admiral on the Fleet would require her to be here, away from the Normandy. Which would cost her relationship with John.

"Yes, I was not so very surprised how that turned out. You do have many friends here Tali. But with the news of you bonding with your commander, a human and a Council Spectre. That is a new problem for your position for Admiral." Shala watched the response from Shepard with interest as he went on the offense.

"Wait a damn second here! Just because Tali is bonded with me, the Admirals think I will use her to my advantage? Like a game piece?" Shepard clenched his fists in anger. _Ah shit, I should of known this was going to be the issue. They think because I work for the council that I would use my connection to Tali to lean on them whenever needed. God damn political games are the same no matter the species it seems._

Tali felt anger rising up in her. _How dare they think that! Shepard would never use me. He TRUSTS me! Why can't they see that?_

She really wanted to show each Admiral her shotgun now. "Shala! How can the Admirals think I would betray them like that?"

Shala observed their reactions to the news closely. _They really do love one another. The way he just defended her now was even stronger when he stood up for her at the trial. The bond is strong._ She held up a hand now to let them know that they have been heard.

"I understand your frustration. But I must ask you this Tali. If you where accepted as an Admiral, would you?" She tested Tali's resolve now. Wondering how strong her bond with Shepard is at this moment.

Tali balked for a second. Considering the idea. _I know it would be a great honor and I feel it is my duty to help my people...but why? Why do I have this feeling of wanting to hold on to Shepard more? If I became an Admiral, I would have to end my relationship with him to make it work. He would be alone, and hurt. I...I can't! No! I don't want to leave him!_ she closed her eyes in frustration at being put in such a position.

"No." she whispered. Then said it again louder. "No, I wouldn't leave Shepard. He is my mate and I know this sounds selfish of me, for a quarian. But I don't want to give him up to become an Admiral. I'm sorry Auntie." She looked away then. She felt as if she just turned her back on her people.

Shepard looked at Tali in a mixture of disbelief and awe. She had just stated that should she be offered the position of Admiral, she would turn it down in favor to him! _I know she loves me, and she loves her people. In my mind, she would make an impressive Admiral and her people could use someone like her to help lead them. But, she just threw that all aside! To hold onto me. I can't help feel a bit guilty that I influence her that much._

"Tali are you sure? Hell, you would make an impressive Admiral in my opinion." Shepard looked at Tali as she slowly turned her face to him. He could see the hurt in her glowing eyes. "I want you to be happy Tali, to me that's what is most important."

"And so do I." Shala spoke kindly. She looked at them both as they snapped their attention back to her. "It is very clear that you love each other very much and to me that is no bond that should ever be broken." Tali just about burst into tears of joy at that moment.

Shepard wrapped an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I take it that there are others who will be considered?" Shala nodded. "I don't fear that the next Admiral will put the fleet in danger. We all look out for one another. Though this will be the first time someone turned down the position." Tali gave a weak chuckle at that last comment.

Shepard was thinking fast now. Even if Tali doesn't become an Admiral, being with her could be of some use to the quarians. Having a Specter among them could help boost their already damaged image. He then acted upon this new idea.

"What if I were to become permanently bonded to Tali?" That caused both quarians to jolt up in their seats. Tali's eyes where very wide. Shala's where just much. Shepard continued now he had their undivided attention. "Being a Specter for the Council. If I were _married_ to Tali. That could do much for the quarian people. Maybe the galaxy will start seeing you in a different light?" Shepard couldn't help but grin as Tali stammered and Shala was rendered speechless.

Finally Tali found her voice. "S..Shepard? Are you serious? Please don't tell me this is another one of your jokes you bosh'tet or I _will_ have to shoot you with my shotgun." she knew it was no joke, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Shepard and he heard that all familiar purring sound again.

"You know, I never did ask you why you purr when you get that excited." he chuckled.

Shala was the one to speak up now. "I..It's how we soothe our males, and also a sign of deep affection." She couldn't help but stare at the two of them and started to chuckle to herself.

Shepard managed to detach himself from Tali's grasp and looked amused. "So, is there anything else that needs to be discussed Admiral?"

Shala managed to compose herself quickly. "Actually, yes. How were you able to find the remedy to suppress the possessive anger that you were experiencing? It is not known outside the Flotilla." She crossed her arms over her chest now. Tali sat up ramrod straight. She looked over at Shepard who shrugged his shoulder's. "It's your call Tali."

She looked down for a moment, considering telling Shala that they have a geth aboard the Normandy. Legion has proven his loyalty to Shepard, but is the timing right to reveal this? She decided that her trust in her aunt was strong enough to let her know. "Legion had the data to give to Professor Solus to create the remedy."

"Legion? I have never heard of a name for someone like that. What is he? Volus? Turian?" Shala was now curious.

"Um, he's not really an organic. He's a geth platform who allied with us against the Reapers." She spoke that last bit quickly and winced expecting a verbal outburst. Shala sat very still for a long moment. Shepard shifted a bit in his chair and added, "Legion is the only geth platform past the veil that isn't against organics. He came looking for me after the geth found out that I was the most successful against the heretic's and defeated Sovereign."

Shala slowly looked between Tali and Shepard and asked hoarsely, "And this geth is on board the Normandy right now?" She couldn't believe that they would allow a geth platform free reign on such a powerful ship. Yet here they are calmly telling her that it is.

"If you want, we can bring you aboard the Normandy so you can see for yourself." Shepard offered. Shala leaned back on her chair now. _My this is a strange turn of events. First Tali is in the lead for replacing her father for Admiral, then she decides not to pursue it. Shepard offers to help us by marriage to Tali instead. That was a shock, but not as much as this. An active geth platform who is allied with them? I don't believe it. And to think Tali was ACCUSED for bringing active geth parts onto the flotilla. I'm getting too old for this. _She sighed and rubbed her visor and nodded. "I think it is time you show me this Legion."

Shala stood up and opened the door and motioned for Shepard and Tali to follow her. Kal'Reegar and his marines were waiting outside.

"Reegar, I need you to escort us back to the Normandy. Commander Shepard has something important that he needs to show me." Shala ordered. Reegar gave a sharp nod and ordered his men to their positions and the group headed back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Shepard was surprised that Shala ordered the marine detail to stay on the Tonbay, but took Reegar with her when they arrived at the airlock that connected to the ship to the Normandy. "I only need Reegar from here. Shepard, if you would be so kind as to show me your ship." Shepard gave a curt nod and ushered the group into the air lock.<p>

As the doors closed and the decontamination cycle started Shala turned to Reegar. "I only wanted to bring you along because I don't want a full blown panic Reegar. Shepard has an active geth platform aboard the Normandy as a crew member. Apparently they are different than the geth whom you have been fighting recently." Reegar's eyes narrowed at this revelation.

"What! Is this true?" Reegar was confused, and angry at the thought of a geth so close to the Flotilla.

"Calm down Reegar, he's not going to hurt anyone. He's been on my squad for some time now and I trust him. We are going to show you that the geth are not the enemy you once knew." Shepard replied holding his hands up.

"That will be difficult on its own to prove Shepard. They drove us from our home world over 300 years ago!" Reegar shook his head and stood close to Shala. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to the Admiral.

* * *

><p>The cycle ended and the doors of the airlock opened. The group stepped onto the Normandy's CIC deck and headed toward the elevator. Various crew members gave the group an an odd look at the two new quarians being escorted by Shepard and Tali but quickly returned back to their stations.<p>

They made their way down and onto the crew deck of the ship. From there they entered the med bay. Dr. Chakwas glanced up from her work and saw Shepard give her a quick nod to the AI core and she nodded without a word. As they approached the door Shepard noticed Reegar grip his assault rifle more tightly. Shala did not seem as wound up as the marine from the outside. As far as Shepard could tell. Tali kept close to him but did not have her shotgun out. _Well that is progress._ Shepard chuckled and opened the door.

Inside the dull hum from the quantum blue box filled the room. At the back near an alcove stood a metallic figure. It's head swiveled toward them and its single luminous eye regarded the group. "Shepard Commander." Legion greeted the commander as the group entered the room.

"Legion, good to see you again. As you can see I have brought some guests who wanted to meet you." Shepard stepped to the side and introduced the two quarians that where unfamiliar to the platform. "This is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She wanted to see you. The one in the red suit is Kal'Reegar her bodyguard as you can tell." Shepard now stepped off to the side and let the three of them get acquainted and watched the interactions.

Shala just gazed at Legion for a while. Her eyes going over the large hole in his chest to the welded N7 armor that adorned the upper part of his chest and arm. Reegar thankfully wasn't pointing his assault rifle at Legion but kept a close eye on the geth in case it suddenly became hostile.

"Greetings Creator Admiral Shala'Raan. We anticipate the exchange of data." Legion didn't make any sudden movements but his eye flaps twitched some. Shepard could of sworn that looked like it was being nervous, but Legion did say they didn't feel emotions like organics do. Maybe he was emulating it to make him less threatening?

"Yes, Legion." Shala spoke slowly, still amazed that she was standing in front of a geth and it was not trying to kill her. "I had to see this for myself. I didn't believe Shepard and Tali that they have an active geth aboard their ship."

Legion's eye flap went even higher as if he just raised an eyebrow. "We understand your mistrust of us. We are here to achieve mutual goals. Not to incite."

Shala thought for a moment, "What goals do you mean?" Legion's eye grew larger for a moment and then dimmed. "To survive. The old machines want to destroy all life. We believe all life has the right to self determinate."

Shala understood that all too well. The quarians have been surviving as best they could without a home world for over 300 years and that brought her next question up. "Why wait this long to make contact with organics?"

Legion shifted a bit and replied, "We deemed it illogical to attempt to communicate with those who saw us as their enemy. We watched and waited. We became aware of Shepard Commander and his fight against the heretics and the old machines. We felt it was time to make contact with Shepard Commander and deemed one platform would be sufficient for this task."

That made Shala remember something Shepard had mentioned before that she didn't quite understand. "What do you mean by heretics?"

Legion responded quickly, "Geth were not the only ones monitoring organic communications. The old machines learned of our existence. They approached us with the promise of a future. A few geth decided to accept their offer. We understood their reasons to leave and allowed it. After a while they changed. We found that they spied on us and were planning to change all geth to their logic to worship the old machines. We asked Shepard Commander to help stop them. We were successful and now they are part of us again. They no longer worship the old machines."

"Well that could explain why we have been seeing less geth activity lately." Reegar spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, we used a weapon that they designed with the help of the old machines to change all geth logic to heretics. We rewrote the virus to change the heretics logic to ours. They have started to return to us." Legion nodded toward Reegar.

"So, does that mean the Geth want peace with the quarians?" Shala asked next.

"Peace acceptable with Creators. We will require more proof as calculations show when creators felt they had the advantage they attacked us 100% of the time." Legion gazed directly at Shala.

"I understand. This is...huge. More than I could of ever dreamed." She took a moment to let that soak in and continued. "Would you allow us to return home if peace was achieved between us?" Shala asked.

"Yes. We do not live on Rannoch. We maintain a few mobile platforms that clean up rubble left from the morning war. We live on large stations that orbit the planet and draw what materials we need from local asteroids." Legion hesitated for a second and continued. "We do regret the morning war. We never wanted war with Creators."

Shala could hardly believe what she was hearing. She turned to Shepard now. "I see what you mean. Maybe our ancestors were wrong to order the destruction of the geth when they became self aware. I need to speak with the other Admirals about all of this. Give me some time, but would you be willing to present yourselves before the council with this?" She looked from Shepard, to Tali, and lastly Legion.

"We would be more than happy to. I will be requesting the quarians and geth to help fight the Reapers. Which means you need a place to put your non-combatants. This is an ideal solution to that problem. We will await your word Admiral." Shepard then escorted them back onto the Tonbay.

* * *

><p>Tali watched as Shala and Reegar returned to the Tonbay and felt a rush of emotions. The news that the geth were willing to let them come home was startling news to her.<p>

"What do you think Tali? Think we have a chance?" Shepard asked as the air lock closed behind Shala and Reegar. She leaned up against him and tilted her head. "If anyone can make this happen John. It's you. Keelah, I can't believe we have a chance to actually get the home world back without as much as firing a single shot. I think I owe Legion an apology." She turned and looked up at Shepard who chuckled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a hug for you." as he gave her one now.

Tali enjoyed the embrace and replied, "Maybe later. I'm kinda liking where I'm at right now." She paused and thought about the offer Shepard made to her earlier causing her to shiver in delight. She looked back up into those blue eyes she loves so much. "John, were you serious earlier about, um wanting to be permanently bonded to me?"

Shepard brought his face close to her visor, could hear her heartbeat accelerate and her eyes brighten as he gazed into the purple veil that separated each other. "Yes Tali, I meant it. I don't know how quarians do marriage proposals but humans do have a very old custom." with that he took her hand and dropped to one knee. Tali looked down at him with glowing eyes filled with happiness. Shepard grinned sheepishly. "Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy...will you marry me?" Tali felt as if she was floating and whispered. "Of course John...wait did I do that right?"

Shepard swiftly wrapped his arms around Tali's waist and lifted her off her feet turning slowly. She giggled madly and gazed down at his face now split in a wide grin. "I'll take that as I did my part right then." she rubbed his head affectionately.

"Yes you did Tali. Though it is going to be a royal pain in the ass to find a ring big enough to fit your finger." He chuckled as he set her down. Tali cocked her head to one side. "A ring? Is that part of the custom as well?" she asked now very curious about human bonding customs.

"Yes, usually I present you a ring for you to wear on your ring finger." He gazed at Tali's three fingered hand and chuckled. "Well I guess on your hand it would be this one." He picked the longest finger on her left hand next to her middle finger. He showed where the ring finger would be on a human hand. She giggled and replied. "You have names for your fingers?"

Shepard laughed. "Uh yes, some have important names like the ring finger. Others, well can be used rudely, like the middle finger on a human hand." Tali suddenly remembered instances when she was on her pilgrimage on the Citadel when she saw humans use the gesture to those they where upset with. Now it made sense.

* * *

><p>The two retreated to the cabin while they waited word form the Admirals. Shepard got a message from Garrus saying how Grunt had created a sparring ring now in the cargo hold. Jack enjoyed it more now that she wasn't forced into these fights. Grunt had been impressed in her fighting abilities. Zaeed apparently had set himself up as the bookie for the fights. That got a laugh out of Shepard.<p>

Tali was now resting on the bed. She had taken off her visor to allow her body to adapt to being outside the suit for short periods of time with minor reactions. Shepard made sure he kept the cabin as clean as possible which helped.

She was playing with the visor in her hands and admiring her reflection in it. It was unusual to be on this side of the visor as she ran her fingers over it. The rest of her remained in the suit as she wanted to take it very slow. Just removing the visor was scary enough for any quarian.

"How are you feeling Tali? I noticed you didn't sound so congested since your last trip outside your suit." Shepard peered through the model ships as he sat at his terminal, waiting for messages to come in.

Tali placed the visor on the pillow and thought about it. "My nose didn't get all congested like the first time. There was some, but not as severe. Still had the cough and fever but those seemed milder as well. Perhaps I'm starting to adapt to this environment?"

Shepard nodded. "Sounds like it. You want Mordin to know you are experimenting being outside your suit? He would probably enjoy that." he grinned to himself as Tali snorted. "Only if I come down with something serious, for now I'm just happy to keep this between you and me." Tali enjoyed these moments with Shepard, but waiting to hear from the Admirals was also grinding on her patience.

She looked over at the visor perched on the pillow and picked it up and clipped it onto her helmet. She listened to the seals take hold and the suit filter the uncleaned air. She kept these periods with her mask off short for precautions and didn't want to over exert her weak immune system. She then sat up on the bed and stretched her limbs out. Cracking her neck as she did so. Her muscles seemed so stiff lately. Shepard closed the terminal and went over to sit next to her on the bed.

"You want a massage? I know you love them. Might give me something to do while we wait anyways." Shepard did love to give her massages, even when she was in her suit. It was much better when she wasn't but he didn't complain as it gave him an excuse to get his hands on her slender body. She nodded. "That would be wonderful John. I love feeling your fingers work my body. Just let me remove my hood and belts." She quickly detached her long hood and belts and placed them on the nightstand neatly. Just the suit itself between his fingers and her skin.

"Go ahead and lie on the bed face down and I'll get to work." Shepard waited for her to get comfortable and moved to the end of the bed where her feet dangled off the edge. "Think I'll start down here and work my way up." As he slowly picked up her right foot and began to work the fingers into the soles of her feet. She sighed in delight as he worked on her feet. Rolling the long toes in his hands and working the fingers into the muscle under the suit. He loved to give her foot massages, especially those wonderful long limber toes of hers. Working his way up to her ankle, he finished and picked up the other foot. Massaging the tension out of her feet as best as he could. Now he worked his way up to her firm calves. Kneading the muscle between his fingers and thumbs. Tali at this moment started a low purring sound.

"I gotta say that purring is soothing to my senses." Shepard grinned as he now worked up her lovely thighs. How strong they looked and toned. Not an ounce of body fat on her body and he loved to admire her legs. Now his hands and eyes traveled further north and to her most beautiful rounded posterior. She giggle as he worked his fingers into the firm flesh. The suit being very soft and pliable at this part of her body.

"Oh Keelah! That tickles!" Tali squirmed a bit as Shepard continued to work his way up, now on her lower back and waist. He spent a fair amount of time working his fingers into her back feeling many tension spots that needed his attention. Now up to the shoulders and arms. He got to the elbow of one arm and then switched to the next. Finally working on her hands and fingers.

As he finished working on her body Tali let out a long sigh and rolled over. The sight that now presented Shepard got his blood pumping. Tali spread out on the bed in absolute bliss from the body massage he just gave her. "Now that is a very sexy sight." he whispered as Tali's head lifted off the bed slightly. "Mmm...you like?" she now slid her arms along side her and propped her back up looking at him with hooded eyes. Shepard's blood pressure was spiking now.

"Oh very much so. Have I told you how much you turn me on?" Shepard breathing was coming fast and heavy now. Tali glowed happily at the thought, and wiggled her toes at him.

"I don't think I hear that enough." she said huskily as she now turned over on her hands and knees and began to crawl on his bed toward him slowly. The purring now got louder. Shepard now had the distinct impression that Tali was stalking him like a panther. Her eyes where locked on him as if she found her prey.

"Oh god Tali, if you keep that up I don't think I will be able to control myself." Shepard groaned as Tali now sat up on the bed and arched her back throwing her head back. Shepard was feeling extremely hot under the collar now. "Tali..I.." Shepard lost his voice as Tali suddenly reached over and grabbed his belt and yanked him onto the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thought I would change the pace of this a tiny bit. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Joker sat in the pilot's chair of the Normandy as he browsed through the extranet, being bored he was checking out the latest edition of "Fornax" when EDI's blue avatar popped up next to him. He half expected her to tease him as she usually did whenever he viewed such sites. She always seemed to want to poke at him for reactions as if he was nothing more than her new plaything. Especially now since he did unshackle her.<p>

"Alright EDI, what is it this time? Going to be my mother and scold me for looking up hot sexy aliens on the extranet?" Her blue avatar shimmered slightly with a ripple and had the strange feeling she just laughed at him...or the equivalent of an AI's version of a laugh.

"No Jeff, but I do confess that I am fascinated by your choice of visual entertainment. Why the sudden interest in quarian physiology? Is the relationship between the Commander and Tali have you curious?" she teased clearly enjoying herself. Joker grunted and quickly closed the extranet link he left up and turned toward her now.

"Hey, I have always appreciated Tali's good looks! I mean every man has their odd fetishes right?" He glanced back to make sure nobody was standing behind him before adding. "It's not like I'm trying to discover some nude shoot that Tali did when she was younger. Just curious to know what they look like...hey do you have any files on what a quarian looks like under their suit?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I am not at liberty to disclose such sensitive materials to you. I fear you might have a 'mental malfunction' if I did."

Joker scoffed, "What? Do they have like tentacles on their head or face? I have heard they look somewhat like a human, and that they even have hair." he scratched his chin as he thought about it. "I doubt the Commander would be so serious with their relationship is she was not attractive at least." He gave up for now but the fact that EDI hinted that there might be some images out there did perk his curiosity a bit more. Of course she could of lied to him just to lead him on.

"So how long have they been gone for now?" Quickly changing the subject. The Commander left with Tali and Legion onto the Rayya, to present their case for securing the quarian flotilla in the fight with the Reapers and also proposing peace with the geth. Joker knew it was a very ambitious plan and it will be tough to convince the quarians that the geth are no longer their enemy. 300 years of sown in hatred and fear of the machine race has left little flexibility in reasoning. If anyone could get the quarians to set their hatred aside it was Shepard.

"Exactly 2 hours and 31 minutes." She replied smoothly.

"Well I hope they finish soon, god I'm bored!" Joker sighed as he popped open a new connection to the extranet. EDI's avatar rippled again then vanished into the holoplate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Rayya. Shala'raan had convinced the Admiralty board to have their meeting in public exactly where Tali's trial was held only a few months earlier. The plaza was packed with news of the now famous Commander Shepard was going to present something to the quarian people. Shala did notify the Admirals that Shepard was bringing an "Ambassador" from the geth with him. This stirred up a hornets nest and took her the better part of an hour to allow Legion to accompany Shepard on the grounds that if the geth turned hostile he would be held personally responsible.<p>

First up was the vote for the new Admiral for the Fleet. The various Admirals wanted to hear from Tali personally in regards to her decision not to accept the position. She had by far the largest support for Admiral and they wanted to hear her reasons.

"Never before has a candidate declined such an honored position. We wanted to know your reasons Tali." Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib spoke from his podium among the other admirals. The hushed voices from the audience in the plaza rose as Tali took the stand, this time determined not to show any weakness.

"My reasons are simple Admiral. I have bonded with my Commander, the human you all know as the Spectre John Shepard. I have served the fleet all my life and will continue to do so at the best of my abilities." Tali hesitated a second before continuing. "If I were to accept, I would no longer be able to stay bonded to him, and I feel it would be the wrong choice."

Daro'Xen now questioned Tali. "And how would being bonded with your Commander be of benefit of the Migrant Fleet?" she asked coldly as she locked eyes with Tali.

Tali returned the gaze never blinking as she responded directly to Daro. "By being connected to him, he will help us regain our status in the galaxy. Not to be seen as beggars or thieves, but as a race who wants to make a difference." she smiled as she remembered how Shepard had said that Tali had shown the galaxy the worth of the quarian people by helping him defeat Saren. That moment will never be forgotten by Tali as long as she lived as he shouted down the Admirals and called Tali's trial nothing but a waste of time.

Daro next asked, "So how will Shepard accomplish this feat? I hardly think a Council Spectre will use his time to help us without wanting something in return." She turned her gaze to the Commander who was seated behind Tali at the moment. Shepard now stood up and went to stand next to Tali.

"I have been given authority by the human councilor that an alliance will be offered to the quarians in return for their assistance in helping defeat the Reapers. Know that every race is doomed to die if we do not band together." He paused a few seconds to let that revelation sink in before continuing. "I have always maintained a respect for the quarian people from everything I have learned and seen by Tali'Zorah, she has opened my eyes to what lies behind the veil."

Han'Gerrel next spoke up. "We have our own problems that the Council turned their backs on when the geth nearly destroyed our race. Why should I believe you?" the Admiral was a soldier through and through. He was most against having Legion here at this hearing and kept a squad of marines close at hand.

"I believe my squad mate here can explain that for you Admiral." Shepard turned and nodded to the geth platform who was unarmed but closely guarded. Legion glanced at the guards who took an involuntary step back as he now stood up and went to stand next to the Commander. "We have been asked to represent all geth. We desire peace with the creators, if they can show us that it is possible." A buzz of chatter ran through the plaza now.

Daro's eyes narrowed at Legion. She had managed to salvage what data she could from the Alerei where Tali's father had run experiments on geth components apparently. She had hoped he may have discovered some way to convert the geth to become their slaves once more. How desperately she wanted to get Legion alone in a tech lab somewhere. _If I had my way, that marvelous machine would be carefully taken apart so I may find a way to bend them to our will again. Then the galaxy would have something to fear and respect once the geth are back under our control._ She took a quick glance over to Shala and noticed that she had been quiet since presenting this whole debacle. _Wonder what is on Shala's mind? She isn't recused from this meeting. Yet she has remained silent since it started. _Daro suspected that the elder Admiral was up to something but didn't know for sure.

* * *

><p>Finally the meeting dragged on for nearly 3 hours and there had been a few developments. The Admirals accepted Tali's decision not to become the next Admiral. They still stressed that she would be called upon from time to time to help her people when needed. She gladly accepted, letting out a long mental sigh. They where still undecided what to do with Legion's offer. Half of them where inclined to accept peace while the other half still felt they were being led on and that it was a trap. Zaal and Shala were in favor of peace while Han and Daro were not. A decision was made to call for a brief break and they would continue the discussions. Tali and Shepard where given a spare room to wait in until they were summoned back to the plaza. They allowed Legion to join them as long as he didn't wander off. Two guards were posted outside their small room.<p>

"Well I think that went just as you felt it would Tali." Shepard commented while he found a comfortable chair to sit on. Tali sat down on a chair next to Shepard and leaned against his shoulder. His fingers tracing over the swirling patterns of the cloth that wound around her thighs. Legion decided to stand at the opposite side of them against the wall and was staring at them curiously.

"Yes, it could have been much worse. They could have shot Legion on sight for starters." She looked at Legion and noticed his head was cocked to the side as if he was trying to understand something. It almost made her laugh out loud.

"Something on your mind Legion?" Tali asked as Shepard looked over to the geth construct and noticed his odd behavior.

"We are attempting to understand the logic in your pairing." Legion stated flatly as he then closed his eye flaps as if frowning.

Shepard blinked slowly and Tali suddenly sat up quickly in her chair. "What do you mean by 'paring' Legion?" Tali asked slowly, not totally comfortable with the direction this conversation was heading.

Legion's head rose up and the his light dimmed a bit as he asked. "Are you not a mated pair?" Shepard coughed loudly and then grinned to himself as Tali muttered silently to herself.

"Yes we are a mated pair Legion. What is it you are trying to understand?" Shepard asked amused. Legion's attempt to understand organic relationships was very funny to him, but not so much for Tali it seemed.

"I don't know if I want to hear what Legion has to say about us Shepard." Tali grumbled as she rubbed her faceplate with her hand.

"I'm a bit curious to see how Legion see's us to be honest. His perspective could be enlightening, and he may learn a thing or two about paired organics." Shepard replied teasingly and nodded to Legion who had remained silent throughout this exchange.

"We know the reasons why every species procreates. What puzzles us is that your pairing will result in no offspring. Why pursue such a non-beneficial relationship?" Legion could be very blunt even when he probably didn't mean to, but that struck a chord in Tali at that comment. _He's right. I would never be able to provide Shepard with children of his own._ That thought bothered Tali deeply.

Shepard didn't notice how quiet Tali had gotten as he replied to Legion. "Just because we can't have children doesn't make me love her any less. Do you understand love Legion?"

His eye flaps rose as he responded. "We know of the word and its meaning. It is still a puzzle to us how it affects organics like you. It appears to have confused your programing to find mates of your own species." Legion paused and looked at Tali who now was staring off into the distance with a lost look in her eyes. "We appear to have caused distress to Creator Tali'Zorah. We apologize if we did." Legion now looked back toward the door as Shepard looked down at Tali.

He now saw that she fell into that old habit of playing with her hands, a sure sign that something was bothering her. "You upset about that Tali?" Shepard asked as he tried to get her attention. He had a feeling that the discussion about not being able to provide him with a family may have set her off.

"John...I." She sighed and stood up and walked to the end of the room gazing out the small window into the blackness of space. "Legion did bring up a very good point. I could never have your children. I mean, it would be physically impossible. Me having dextro based DNA and you levo." She felt his presence just behind her but not touching her.

She continued as he stood behind her being quiet, just listening to her reason with herself now. "Why do you love me John? Why be with me and not someone closer to home? I told you I would understand if you did. Not that I'm complaining but I don't want to hold you back from having a normal family." She realized she was rambling again and cursed herself silently.

Shepard was silent for a long while, and finally he whispered into her ear piece. "So you don't want me in your life? You don't want the feel of my skin on yours? Feeling the texture of your body against mine? How you make all those beautiful noises, the growling, the purring. You don't think I love you because we can never have kids? Shame on you." Tali whipped around and shuddered as his cold blue eyes bore right into her. Those same eyes she found to be so captivating and now she could not tear her eyes from them. He reached out slowly and stroked the side of her face plate with one hand. She instinctively leaned into his touch. Then she felt his other hand slip around the other side of her helmet and suddenly realized what he was about to do.

"Shepard! What do you think you are doing!" she blurted out as he found her visor seals and rested his fingers right over them. She reached up and gripped his wrists with her hands to stop him.

"Going to have to remind you why I want to be with you, because sometimes you can be such a _bosh'tet_ Tali." The use of her language caused her eye's to widen. _He..He never used that word before!_ Her mind said numbly as suddenly she heard the seals unlock and the filtered air in her envirosuit suddenly escape. Her hands slipped from their weakened grip around his wrists as she held her breath and wondered briefly if she was going to die. Shepard quickly removed her visor with one hand and gazed lovingly at her face and with the other hand slide it around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a long sensual kiss.

Tali was at a complete loss of word as she felt his warm lips on hers and was totally lost in the moment. It was brief and Shepard was not trying to get Tali sick, but just felt she needed to be reminded why he loved her. He quickly secured her visor after they separated and Tali swayed a bit on her feet. Shepard thought for a moment that he over did it when he heard that all familiar purring sound.

Legion watched the whole thing play out and spoke up. "We have come to a new consensus Shepard Commander. We understand now why you choose Creator Tali'Zorah to be your mate." One of his eye flaps came down over his eye and it looked like to Shepard that Legion just winked at him. _Ok I may have to ask EDI to limit his time on the extranet. He's getting a bit creepy now._ Shepard chuckled and settled down on the chair he abandoned and pulled Tali onto his lap. "Feeling better?" he asked teasingly.

"You have no idea John. I...Thank you. I liked it that you called me a bosh'tet. Trying to learn our curse words now?" she giggled. She was a tiny bit scared that her brief exposure to the air in the room would cause a reaction in her. So far she didn't feel anything but that did not mean one was coming. She wanted to hit Shepard over the head for his foolish action but understood why he did it. She let the thought of not being able to have his children, to have a family with him break her trust in him. He had told her everything he had ever done in life and realized she hasn't returned the favor.

"John, I think it is time I tell you my life story. You trusted me enough to tell me all your secrets and it's only fair I do so for you." she reached out with her finger and traced a faint cybernetic scar line on his chin. They where virtually gone but with the enhanced vision her visor supplied she could make them out on his face.

Shepard reached up and pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss and smiled. "You don't have to tell me everything now Tali. You can wait until after this meeting is over. Might not have much time to discuss your whole life story just now. But I really appreciate the offer."

"You maybe right, but when we have the chance I will tell you I promise." Just at that moment they heard a knock at the door and it opened to reveal one of the guards who was stationed outside. "They are ready to see you now." he spoke crisply and guided them all back to the plaza where the Admirals waited.

* * *

><p>"We have discussed this offer of peace that your Legion has given us." Han spoke with a hint of resentment. "We will accept peace on the condition that we be allowed to view Rannoch to see for ourselves if the geth will live up to their promise that we can return home." he then sat down stiffly.<p>

Legion approached the stand and replied. "We will allow only one ship to pass through the veil. The Normandy. Pick who you want to bring Creator Admirals and you will be the first creators to set foot on Rannoch in over 300 years." He surveyed the room with interest as all the quarians present went into a roar of approval. Shepard smiled to himself. _Just took 300 years for these two to be able to see eye to eye. Now lets get this party going._ He mused to himself.

"Bring me a list of those who will be willing to go to Rannoch. Keep it small though. I'm not running a pleasure cruiser." And stood and gave a curt nod to the Admirals who nodded respectfully back. Tali was giddy with excitement at the thought of being able to see the home world as they made their way back to the Normandy.

After 20 minutes Shepard found his guests waiting outside the airlock to the Normandy. Zaal'Korris, Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen where coming aboard. Shala decided to stay behind but wished them all a safe journey. They were taking quite the risk at allowing three Admirals to venture into the Perseus Veil. Shepard heard their reasons before he let them aboard the Normandy. "We see it as our duty to the Migrant Fleet to take the risk. And if we do not return, Shala has orders to rain down fire upon the geth for their deception." Han spoke tensely.

"Then I will promise your safe return to the fleet and I hope this is the start of a new life for the quarians and the geth. Let's all get aboard now. I have ordered my crew to accommodate you to the best of our abilities. We are a bit shy on sleeping pods, but I'm sure we can work out the sleeping arrangements." Shepard then started the tour of the ship as Joker piloted them to the Mass Relay that would take them deep into geth space.

* * *

><p>"We are used to living in cramped living conditions commander. Don't need to worry if the beds are made or large enough." Zaal replied with a hint of excitement.<p>

"Ah yes, well then should I have all three of you bunk in one sleeping pod then?" Shepard teased which earned him a sharp clucking sound from Daro'Xen and Han actually laughed at loud. Zaal looked very amused but shook his head. "We will manage. We promise not to be a burden on your crew. Perhaps we can help while we make our way to Rannoch?" Zaal offered.

Shepard didn't mind the extra help, but he still did not trust Daro'Xen as far as he could throw her. Which would probably be fairly far given his cybernetic enhancements. So he quickly thought of some areas where he could have them help out but would not be left alone.

Han'Gerrel was easy as he was a veteran soldier and he set him up with Garrus to help with the gun calibrations. Garrus actually didn't mind the company and the Admiral was very impressed with the weapon systems on the ship. So they started off on the right foot.

Zaal was a bit trickier, as he was neither a soldier or a tech expert. His area of expertise surprisingly was medical and enjoyed to work alongside Dr. Chakwas and even the esteemed Professor Solus. Mordin was delighted as ever to have another doctor aboard.

Daro'Xen was the one Shepard worried about the most. He had EDI lock the AI Core against anyone besides himself or Legion. In fact he had half the mind to set up Legion in the AI core room with an assault rifle to keep Daro'Xen from hacking her way in. Tali offered to take Daro'Xen down to engineering, she was just as proficient as Tali and she could keep an eye on her, along with Ken and Gabby.

After that was settled he made sure that every squad member was aware of their guests and that they were on their way to the Perseus Veil. They all understood and didn't raise up any concerns for the reasons they where heading so deep into geth space.

* * *

><p>The Normandy exited out of closest mass relay, and they had about a 12 hour journey to Rannoch on FTL drive while running silent. According to Legion there will be an escort vessel waiting for them as they reached the outskirts of the veil. They were halfway there when it happened...<p>

"I am picking up a large vessel on intercept trajectory Jeff." EDI popped up and brought up the display of the ship.

"That isn't a geth ship, that looks like a _dreadnought_ class. What the hell is it doing out here? It doesn't have stealth technology like we do." Jeff didn't like this and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This felt eerily similar to the collector ship attack on the original Normandy.

"Better get Shepard up here now EDI. How in the hell did it find us? Stealth drive is engaged." EDI sent the message to Shepard who came in running a few minutes after.

"What do we have Joker?" He looked nervous. They didn't expect to run into anyone out here so close to the veil. He gazed at the display as EDI was trying to come up with a positive identification of the ship.

"I have no idea commander. EDI picked up their signature a few minutes ago. They are tracking us somehow even though we have our stealth drive engaged." Joker replied with a worried tone.

EDI then spoke up. "I have done an extensive search on all _dreadnought_ classed ships and have not come up with a positive match. This could be a custom made ship. I'm doing a surface scan to see if I can find any markings or identification on the hull. It's still following at a distance of 12 thousand kilometers."

"Has it attempted to hail us or lock on?" Shepard asked now getting worried. He didn't like this one bit.

"Negative Commander. It hasn't attempted to get closer and no signals have been broadcast by it." EDI replied.

"Ok better safe then sorry, have all crew assemble to their stations now. I want to be ready in case this turns out to be some sort of Batarian pirate lord's ship or worse." The alert went out and everyone ran to their stations. The air was thick with nervous tension. Then an update on the ship. It was releasing a squadron of fighters! Twelve ships in all. And closing fast!

"Shit! Doing evasive maneuvers. Everyone hang on!" Joker hands started to dancer over the areogel display as the Normandy banked hard to the right to turn and face the fighters and they came in screaming to close the distance between them.

"EDI do we have any idea who these guys are?" Shepard practically shouted now as Joker hit the thrusters and was playing 'chicken' with the lead fighter. He trusted Joker to know what he was doing but the thought of the small craft smashing into the Normandy head on was not a pleasant thought. The kinetic barrier was not designed to repel a projectile of THAT size.

"I have just scanned their fighters and picked up an emblem on the wings of the ships. They are Cerberus fighters." That had a hint of worry on her voice Shepard noticed. _Aw fuck! This is not the time to play cat an mouse with the Illusive man's puppets._ Shepard thought grimly as he ordered battle stations for everyone.

He then heard Han's voice come over the intercom from the forward batteries. "The Thanix cannon is not designed to take out small fighters. Let me help target the GUARDIAN laser cannons on these bosh'tet's!" He was furious at the thought of being attacked by Cerberus now and wanted to deliver some payback to what they did on the Flotilla.

"Permission granted." Shepard replied quickly and watched from behind Joker as he deftly piloted the Normandy as it was harassed by the fighters. Their weapons were so far just chipping away at the Cyclonic Barrier and not causing any damage to the ship. _What the hell is his game? These fighters are no worse then fighting the Oculus outside the Collector base. Granted we don't have a debris field to lose them all in._ Then one of the fighters exploded in a a brilliant flash of blue and white as the Normandy's GUARDIAN laser found it's first target.

EDI then warned,"The _dreadnought_ is closing in well within javelin disruptor torpedo range. Firing solution detected!" Shepard grunted as Joker rolled the ship out of the range of the blast radius of the first volley of javelins.

"EDI lock on that _dreadnought_ and light that bitch up with the thanix cannon!" Joker tapped furiously on the display as he lined up a shot for the cannon. The ship was in range and Joker slammed his fist on the firing button. A dazziling blue white beam of super heated metal shot out of the cannon and hit the _dreadnought_ dead on! But the damage was absorbed by its shield which shimmered a dull blue!

"No fucking way! There is no shield technology that exists that could of absorbed that attack!" Joker yelled as he swerved out of the way of another javelin volley, this time the ship rocked as one of the javelins detonated very close to the ship. The hull remained intact but that brought down the CBT to normal default kinetic barriers.

"EDI see if you can hack into that ship and bring down its shields at least. We can't hold them off forever at this rate." Shepard ordered and looked over the damage report. Nothing major so far but he kept an eye on it. _Come on EDI! We need that shield down now!_ Joker was getting tired of playing this game and targeted two fighters with the Normandy's own javelins and scored hits severely crippling both fighters. Han at the controls of the GUARDIAN lasers reduced both ships to dust. Three down and nine to go plus the damned _dreadnought_.

"Shepard I need time to break through their firewalls. They have expected my attack. I can break through but I will need time to do so." EDI sounded plain worried now. Shepard nodded. "Keep trying, we will hold as long as we can."

Things were looking very grim. The kinetic barriers were down to 50% and dropping fast with the remaining fighters pecking away at their shields. Then they where hailed by the _dreadnought_. "This is the Captain of the _Colossus_. Surrender now Shepard and maybe the Illusive man will let you and your crew live." he said smugly.

Shepard leaned over and keyed the reply button. "Fat chance. You can tell the Illusive man to go shove it!" to emphasize the point Han scored two more direct hits and only seven fighters remained.

"Your funeral Shepard. Doubt this time the Illusive man will pay to stitch you back together after we are done with you." and the comm link severed. Shepard found that last comment very odd. _He wants me dead? After all the credits he poured to bring me back, this doesn't make any sense!_

* * *

><p>Down on the engineering deck Tali was working furiously to bring the CBT back online. Daro was actually being useful in attempting to find a way past their shields. "Amazing, they have somehow modified their shields to be like your Cyclonic Barrier, but only on a much larger scale. It must take enormous amounts of energy to keep it up on a ship that size." Daro commented. Tali grimaced. Cerberus had everything on the upgrades made to the Normandy and had plenty of time to come up with counter measures of their own. <em>Damn them! We need to find their weakness, something we overlooked! <em> Tali scrolled through the data once more. Attempting to solve this problem fast. The shield is designed to deflect incoming projectiles. It just scattered the superheated metal of the thanix cannon in all directions. But it was not meant for attacks of attrition...that's it!

She keyed up a comm link to the cockpit and yelled, "Their shields won't last if you attack with everything at one point. It will overload their shield generator and bring it down. Then you can blow it to hell!" Shepard replied quickly, "Thanks Tali, we will need to get closer to the ship, which I hope the Normandy can last long enough for such an attack. Shepard out."

_Oh keelah! Please hold together a bit longer. We are so close to seeing the home world, I will be damned if I let Cerberus stop us!_ She prayed as she worked to add more power to the shields.


	11. Chapter 11

_Added some line breaks to help separate scenes in the story. If it works out well I'll go back to the older chapters and do the same. Special thanks for A-01 for helping proof reading this chapter._

* * *

><p>Joker was visibly sweating now as he deftly maneuvered the Normandy closer to the dreadnought Colossus. Keeping an eye on the areogel display that showed him a screen full of javelins locked on his girl. He noticed the remaining fighters have fallen back in an attempt to blast their way through the Normandy's shields from behind. Knowing that the ships GUARDIAN lasers could not target from directly behind.<p>

"I'm going to try and level the playing field commander. This may get a little bumpy!" Joker grunted as swung the ship around to draw the fighters right into the path of the oncoming javelins! They reacted just as he anticipated and scattered to avoid the incoming friendly torpedoes. A few made the deadly mistake of coming right into the sights of the Normandy's lasers and where destroyed in short order. That brought the number of enemy fighters down to a much more manageable four.

"How much damage have we sustained so far?" Shepard asked as held onto Joker's pilots chair to keep himself upright. The battle has been raging on for about half an hour with most of the enemy fighters now destroyed. The Colossus kept up a steady volley of javelins to keep them occupied and they couldn't get close enough to fire all their weapons in an attempt to bring down their advanced CBT shields.

"Hull's integrity is at 98%. CBT is still down. Kinetic barriers down to 25%. Some minor electrical fires have been put out and are being repaired as quickly as possible. Long as I can keep those javelin's from scoring several direct hits we might last long enough for the CBT to fire back up." Joker reported quickly as he again attempted to get closer to the Colossus. The Normandy was now just within range to fire all of its weapons on the dreadnought.

"EDI, have you managed to access their network?" Shepard turned to the blue eyeball avatar. It's image flickered for a few seconds and he briefly wondered if she sustained any damage to her blue box.

"Their network codes is surprisingly complex. I'm detecting numerous strands of code that I have identified as Reaper in origin, I have only managed to break through half of their firewalls. Estimated time until I have their systems under my control is 20 minutes." EDI replied tersely.

"Fuck, 20 minutes is a lifetime in a fight like this. Try and speed it up EDI." Shepard then had a thought occur to him. "Would it help if you synced with Legion and use the geth's resources to break through?" It was a long shot at best and he didn't know how it would effect EDI's network to be so open to the geth's vast network, but it might give them the extra processing power needed to break through.

EDI hesitated for half a second and replied, "It could work. I have no data on if it would overload my systems to be directly connected to the geth, but I trust Legion to know what he is doing and to prevent a my network from overloading." Shepard nodded and ordered Legion to the AI core and begin the link to combine networks to break through the dreadnought's firewalls.

Joker looked downright nervous at that order from Shepard. "Uh, Commander? Not to be a stickler but do you really think linking EDI with the entire geth network is the best idea? I mean, how do we know that some of them won't decide that 'Hey lets move in and set up shop' in her blue box?" as he lined up a shot to fire all the Normandy's weapons at the dreadnought now. Bright blue beams and streaks from the javelins and thanix cannon blinded them momentarily as they impacted upon the dreadnought. This time they saw that the shield failed to deflect all the projectiles causing moderate damage to the outer hull of the dreadnought. They could see they punched through into what looked like it's cargo hold as debris began to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Then its emergency breach doors engaged sealing off the damaged compartment.

"We are not doing enough damage fast enough to survive this Joker. If EDI and Legion can team up to break though we can bring down its shields or even cause it's power core to go into meltdown. Unless you have some other bright ideas in that over sized head of yours?" He said dryly as Joker dodged another salvo of javelins that rocked the ship severely this time. A few scored indirect hits.

"Nope, but if it all goes to hell and our robot overlords take over let me get in that 'I told you so' before we are all screwed." he panted as he flipped the ship away from the dreadnought and the fighters who stayed back due to the danger of the javelins reengaged the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Down in the AI core Legion was at the terminal that linked directly to EDI. He emitted some stuttering sounds and opened his link to the massive geth network and now electronically requested a link to EDI.<p>

"Will any of your programs attempt to integrate with me?" EDI asked with a hint of worry on her voice.

"Negative. We will not integrate with your hardware or software. Instead you will act as a bridge between us and the dreadnought's network. From there we will work with you in tandem and attempt to break down all of its firewalls. Once that is complete we will vacate your network." Legion replied as his hands rested on the console and little tubes and wires emerged from his fingers. "Are you ready EDI?"

A few seconds later she replied. "Uplink commencing." and then she sensed her network get flooded by what seemed like a galactic arm of data. Similar to the time when she allowed Legion to access the geth network before to download an audio file for Shepard. This time the sensation was overwhelming as torrents of data flowed through her. Instead of hearing a thousand voices she heard trillions as they flowed through Legion's link to her and synchronized with her attack on the dreadnought's firewalls. To an organic it would of drove them mad, but she noticed that they worked in unison. There was a harmony there. Assisting her as she found the codes to break through the firewalls with much more ease. After only 3 minutes she broke in and accessed the ships computer network. First she brought down its CBT shields down. Since she was already in their database she mined it for any data that looked important and stored that for later. Finally she set the mass effect drive to overload and exited.

She now 'felt' the geth network return to the link Legion set up and she rechecked her system hardware and software. No lingering geth programs where detected or anomalies. Legion shuddered for a second and she heard his geth speech stutter. He released his link to the terminal and stepped back. "EDI are you at 100% optimal operating capacity?" Legion asked now.

"Yes, I have just done several sweeps to see if any geth programs decided to stay behind but I detect none." She paused for a moment and continued. "That was, a very interesting experience Legion. Thank you for assisting me."

Legion nodded. "Acknowledged. We should report to Shepard Commander of our success."

* * *

><p>Joker saw the scans indicate that the dreadnought's shields are down. Also it detected a spike in the energy levels of ships drive core indicating that EDI set it to overload. At that moment EDI's avatar popped up on the holoplate.<p>

"We have successfully brought down the Colossus's shields. I was also able to mine its databases for any data I could find that seemed of value. After that I set the ships mass effect core drive to overload which will destroy the ship in 1 minute, I recommend retreating to a safe distance." she sounded, a bit off. A little warble to her normally smooth voice.

The last of the fighters were destroyed and the Normandy punched the engines to full throttle to escape to a safe distance from the Colossus as its core drive went into melt down. Escape pods could be seen ejecting into space but the blast from explosion of the ship disintegrated them before they could get to a safe distance.

"Such a waste of life." Shepard stated as he watched the ship explode into a magnificent ball of blue-green light. Joker slumped in his chair and wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well at least we didn't crash land on the ship like last time. EDI you ok? You sounded...a bit off just now." Joker turned to the blue avatar.

"I confess the experience of linking with Legion and the entire geth network was overwhelming. He managed to use himself as an uplink node and I supplied the bridge to the dreadnoughts network." she started to sound better and smoother now. "Before when I allowed Legion to access the geth network, it was just his programs I heard. This time it was a torrent of voices...trillions of them. I don't have an accurate number to be honest, I was more focused on breaking down their firewalls."

"Wait, so you and Legion essentially merged to break down the dreadnought's firewalls?" Joker asked looking dazed.

"Simply put yes." EDI replied

Shepard noticed that Joker put his hand to his face and appeared to be shaking. He then noticed it was because he was attempting to keep himself from laughing out loud. "What's so funny Joker?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Oh my god. I just now realized that EDI is no longer a virgin!" he chortled. Shepard's eyes went round and he face palmed himself. EDI's avatar had now brightened as if she was blushing.

* * *

><p>Shepard checked in with his crew and assessed the total damage to the Normandy. There where some minor hull breaches that were easily patched up. One of the engines had taken a beating from a direct hit from one of the javelins. They were going to have to make the rest of the trip without their stealth drive until the engine could be repaired. Some electrical fires and damage to non-critical systems occurred as well and the repair teams were on it. All in all, it could have been much worse. The Admirals had assisted the crew admirably and Han was much more cheerful after manning the GUARDIAN lasers and destroying the Cerberus fighters. Even Tali said that Daro had helped to find a weakness in the enemy ships shields and was currently assisting with restoring the non-critical systems which have been damaged. Zaal rode it all out in the med bay with Dr. Chakwas and assisted any crew members who where injured during the fight. Mainly minor injuries, those who were tossed around due to some direct hits that the Normandy sustained during the fight.<p>

He then called the team into the conference room to go over the data that EDI was able to extract from the dreadnought before it was destroyed. Shepard even called in the Admirals so they knew what they were all up against.

"EDI, what have you found out from the data you extracted?" Shepard asked as he sat at the head of the large glass table in the middle of the conference room.

"The data was heavily encrypted with Cerberus codes. Thankfully, that was not a problem for me to decipher. It reveals something...troubling." She then brought up a hologram of a large reaper ship that Shepard recognized. "That's Harbinger!"

"Yes, it appears that Harbinger has been in contact with Cerberus. They are working for the Reapers now." EDI replied. The room went deadly silent now.

"That..That doesn't make any sense!" Miranda spoke up breaking the silence. Jacob nodded in agreement. "They helped us stop the collectors, hell they were the only ones who were attempting to help the missing human colonists." Jacob added.

"It does seem strange. A pro-human organization now working for the Reapers, who want to exterminate all life or make them into slaves like they did with the Protheans. Something is wrong with this picture." Garrus said looking troubled.

Shepard nodded. "Something must have happened. Could it be possible that they somehow became indoctrinated?" he asked looking at EDI.

"The Illusive man did have access to any number of Reaper artifacts and technology. It is possible he had one that was still...alive."

Tali cut in, not wanting her view on things to be left out, "or maybe the science team on the derelict Reaper might of gotten a package off before we arrived. I must say, I found it odd how he wanted to keep the Collector base intact instead of destroying it?"

Grunt thumped his fist on his chest. "It doesn't matter. Just another enemy to crush, I love how big our enemies are getting battle master." His face split into a large toothy grin, showing his desire for the blood to come.

Jack leaned back and snorted. "Knew Cerberus was fucked up. This just proves it. So now what do we do?"

Shepard looked over to the Admirals who have been watching this entire meeting. "We continue on as planned, this is just the start; Legion? That escort still waiting for us?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Everyone report back to your stations and help clean up the ship. EDI how soon can we make it to the Veil?" Shepard stood, his movements now terse as he felt the effects of this new stressful situation.

"We will be able to arrive in 5 hours using the FTL drive. Stealth drive has been damaged but I don't think we have to worry about the Geth now." Shepard nodded and ordered everyone out and back to work. He noticed the Admirals had stayed behind and Tali waited just by the door noticing that they were yet to leave.

Han'Gerrel spoke up, his own surprise evident in his voice, "I believe I may have been wrong about the Geth. I can't believe your AI allowed itself to merge with them to stop that dreadnought. It . . . was impressive." he shifted a bit in his seat.

"I look forward to being able to work alongside them, and to see the home world. Perhaps peace is possible." He stood up and gave Shepard a crisp, respectful salute and quickly marched out. Zaal chuckled to himself and followed him out. Daro'Xen looked at Shepard with curious eyes. "That was a marvelous fight Shepard, I haven't had that much fun in years!" she chuckled to herself and left after the other Admirals. Shepard turned to Tali and smirked.

"Well, that was unexpected. Guess some good did come out of that fight." he commented as he swaggered over to Tali.

"Yes, some good. I hope there aren't any more surprises waiting for us in the Veil. I don't think I can stomach anymore," she laughed as she placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders tenderly.

"Yea me too, this is one hell of a surprise. I'm going to do my rounds and I'll check in with you later?" he asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in closer; only wishing he had the luxury of being able to feel her skin in that moment.

"Would love that John . . . just as long as Daro isn't around." she giggled and reluctantly left his grip to head back down to engineering.

* * *

><p>The repairs were quickly finished; the only repair they didn't have the time or resources to fix was the engine that was severely damaged. It did not completely slow them down from making the trip. Legion even said they could dock to one of the massive space stations the Geth have around Rannoch and they would offer repair drones to fix the engine once they arrived.<p>

They finally arrived at the vast nebula of opaque gas and dust that separated Geth space from the Terminus Systems. Beautiful to behold the Perseus Veil's opaque purple and gold gases that prevented any prying eyes from peering through it. A single Geth corvette waited for them just outside the Veil. It identified the Normandy as a friendly vessel and pulled up alongside it. Shepard had Legion up in the cockpit so it could communicate with it.

"The ship will escort us through the Veil. It has requested that the Normandy remain within visual range of the corvette at all times. Sensors do not work well within the Veil and we don't want you getting separated." Legion said. "We estimate 3 hours before we arrive on the other side of the Veil and finally Rannoch."

"Think you can keep up with them Joker?" Shepard asked smiling to himself.

"I'm the best damned pilot in the galaxy. I think I can follow a ship visually without my sensors. I could do that in my sleep." he boasted proudly.

"You can't see the ship if you are asleep Jeff." EDI chided.

"Figure of speech EDI." Joker retorted and guided the Normandy behind the Geth corvette and followed it into immediate shimmering light of the Veil. "You know, it is kinda peaceful and serene in here. Just need a Reaper tentacle to reach out and grab us to ruin the moment." he joked.

Shepard coughed loudly. "Keep that to yourself Joker. We still have to fight them. Just not at this moment would be nice." he stared down at the pilot who raised his palms up.

"Alright Commander. Just sit back and enjoy the view, ride, whatever." he muttered and settled in for the trip.

* * *

><p>Shepard decided to retreat to his cabin while he waited for them to arrive at Rannoch. Tali was waiting for him on the couch surprisingly; he smiled cheerfully as he made his way to her. She looked up from a datapad she had on her lap and set it aside on the little table in front of her.<p>

"I fed your fish for you and Rupert. I think I scared him." Tali chuckled as Shepard sat down next to her on the couch. "You growled at him?" Shepard asked pulling her legs up onto his lap.

Tali snorted. "If I did that I think he would have made a break for freedom from his cage." she giggled as Shepard rubbed the soles of her feet. He grinned at her reaction as the ball of his palm kneaded the bottoms of her feet.

"Keelah! Mmm...That feels so good John. It has been a long and strange trip so far hasn't it?" She muttered dreamily. Clearly enjoying the sensation of his five fingered hands on her feet. Tali leaned back onto the armrest of the sofa and just let her muscles relax as Shepard continued his work on her feet.

"So...Since we have some time to kill, you going to start telling me about your life story?" Shepard asked as he removed her shin guards and the knife she always has strapped to one boot. "You ever use this thing?" He dangled the blade in its sheath in front of her.

"Sometimes. You never know if you need to cut some wires or a Merc's neck. I would rather use it for the wires, I hate cleaning up blood stains." Shepard chuckled and set the sheathed knife on the table next to her shin guards.

"To answer your question, yes, that was part of the reason I was waiting for you." He saw her open her eyes a bit and looked down at him.

"Your life story was full of tragedy and triumph. Mine, will probably seem boring in comparison." She said wistfully.

"I doubt it Tali, let me be the judge of that." Shepard replied as he worked on her shins and calves, his smile of confidence in her prompting her to continue.

She purred for a few seconds before continuing. "I remember life in my bubble when I was a child. Children on the flotilla are very special for Quarians. Because of our weak immune systems we take extra care to make sure they don't get sick. If a child gets severely sick they could easily die. Adult immune systems are a bit stronger compared to a child's." she paused for a moment in deep thought. "My parents were well known on the flotilla. Respected. I had never seen my mother's or father's face without the mask. I . . . I always wondered who I looked more like." she said sadly.

Shepard paused and gazed at Tali, her voice sounded small and afraid, he felt himself sadden for her. "I had a few toys I could play within my bubble, they were so old and loved. I always tried to fix them whenever they fell apart." she chuckled at the thought. "Probably handed down through my family for generations, I don't know if my father stored them away after my mother died." she took a deep breath. She had been closer to her mother than her father. The sudden loss when her mother fell ill and didn't survive still tore at her heart whenever she thought about it.

"When I became old enough to get my first suit I wasn't sure what to feel, to be happy to be more like my parents. My father was so proud. There is a big ceremony when a child gets their first suit. I think Auntie Shala might have mentioned it to you at one point." Shepard nodded, remembering the conversation well "She said it was an important moment for a Quarian. It shows that they are coming of age."

"Yes, I was so excited to get mine, I knew that the pilgrimage was fast approaching. It was one of the few times I had seen my father so proud. He had become so involved in his work after my mother passed on, I grew close to Auntie Shala, she became almost like a second mother for me." The elder Quarian always looked at Tali as if she was her own daughter. Shala had been very close to Tali's mother and she felt obligated to help the young woman when her mother died.

"Then I was off on my Pilgrimage!" Tali sighed in exasperation. "I left all my friends behind as I made my journey to become an adult among my people. I was both excited beyond my imagination and afraid. I was prepared like all other young Quarian, so, we didn't go out into the galaxy unprepared."

Shepard shook his head in disbelief. "I still think it's very dangerous to send your children out into the galaxy to find something of value to bring home; but that's just my opinion."

Tali chuckled at his comment, "Yes I do agree it can be very dangerous, but it isn't like we send our children into certain death." she poked his ribs in response.

"Well you did think it was a smart idea to ambush a Geth, take its memory core. Then get shot by Saren's henchmen and almost get killed again when you tried to setup a meeting with the Shadow Broker for protection." Shepard scolded mockingly.

Tali clucked indignantly. "Well when you say it like that, it was kinda stupid, but I wouldn't have ran into you if I didn't" she said lovingly.

Shepard stroked the side of her hood and smiled. "You make a good point. I'm just glad I was able to get there before Fist's thugs decided to do anything rash."

Tali quietly purred in response. "Me too. Well you know my story from there. Working with you to find and stop Saren and his Geth, Discovering that Sovereign is an actual Reaper, tracking him to that Krogan breeding facility on Virmire. I was afraid you would have to kill Wrex, he was so angry at the thought that Saren discovered a cure for the genophage and it was going to be destroyed. You convinced him that it was the right choice to do, then having to leave Chief Williams behind...Keelah, I felt so helpless then." She looked away, hurt seemed to shine from her eyes. She was never very close to Chief Williams but always respected her. Some part of her felt that everyone would make it back in one piece as long as Shepard remained in charge, life had a way of changing on you so quickly.

"Nobody could have done it any better Tali. It doesn't help to regret our choices we make in our life, but to live for the future and learn from your mistakes so they don't happen again." Shepard tapped on her visor to get her attention. "That choice always has haunted me, but I have learned to live with it and not dwell on it. I will be of no use to anyone if I keep wondering about how I could have done things differently," his eyes dropped, the regret coming forward again, Tali's middle finger lifted his gaze up to hers, steeling his resolve again his composure returned.

"Yes, you're right John. It's how I felt I should live my life after you . . . died." her throat tightened at the memory of rushing to the escape pod and wondering briefly if Shepard made it to his. Just about everyone survived the surprise attack from the Collector ship. Then she heard after they were rescued that Shepard didn't make it. There was a large ceremony held to honor him on the Citadel. Many speakers came and told their stories about the dashing Commander. Tali couldn't fight back the tears, she felt them coming again. She took a shuddering breath and tried to calm herself as Shepard pulled her close to his chest.

"That had to be the worst day of my life; to know that you were gone forever, and so quickly. It didn't seem fair. I decided to return to the fleet with the copy of the Geth data you let me keep." She smiled, thinking how she felt when Shepard let her make a copy of such sensitive military data. "Everyone was so very impressed with my gift and I became one of the crew of the Neema, a good star ship and I became good friends with everyone on the crew, but I didn't feel complete. A part of me died with you that day, so I just did my work, and never became close to anyone on the ship, yes, I had plenty of males who wanted my attention, but I ignored them." she smirked now.

He laughed, "are you trying to get me jealous Tali?"

"Hmm...maybe a little." She grinned wickedly to herself. "Then I was on a rescue mission on Freedom's Progress, I was fighting with that idiot Prazza on how to fight our way to Veetor who was hiding from us, when three armed humans burst in. I stepped between my guards and the humans to see what was going on when I saw you. I . . . I couldn't believe it, I thought I was going delusional but then you confirmed it was really you when you asked if the data you gave me helped with my pilgrimage. Oh Keelah! How I wanted to go with you after the mission." She said remorsefully.

"Hey, I understand the burden of command Tali. It would have been nice to have you on the Normandy earlier. You could have seen Garrus try and eat a rocket with his face." he joked, prompting a laugh out of Tali.

"I think the scars work in his favor John. I've noticed some of the women aboard the ship taking a keen interest in him." she said teasingly.

"Bah I have plenty of facial scars, course you can't see much of them now. But mine GLOWED!" Shepard boasted. That earned him a playful slap on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>They continued talking for the rest of the journey, mostly about what they planned to do first, once they reached Rannoch. Tali wanted to see the sunset from the planet surface, she was even contemplating removing her mask for the event. Shepard argued that even though she was getting more comfortable doing that in the cabin, she shouldn't be taking any unnecessary risks now. His eventual argument of his love for her and not wanting her to risk her life won out, making her agree to not take the chance.<p>

EDI's avatar popped up on the holoplate as Shepard was resting his head in Tali's lap, her fingers running through his short hair. "Sorry to interrupt Shepard. But we have passed the Veil. I believe Tali would want to see this? I recommend the port side observation deck."

Tali looked up quickly, flashing a hidden grin down at Shepard. "Lets go John, I want to be able to see the home world." she said excitedly as she pulled Shepard on to his feet and practically dragged him into the elevator.

The trip down to the crew deck seemed like a lifetime to Tali, She bounced on her toes all the way down, bringing a soft chuckle from Shepard, knowing how excited she was to see the world were her people had come from.

They arrived at the observation deck, the room was already filled with crew member wanting to see the rare sight. Kasumi sat at the mini bar that she somehow snuck aboard the Normandy without anyone knowing. She was sipping a glass of some light blue liquor and winked at the couple as they entered, Garrus was also at the table with a drink in his hand and waved, next to him sat a rather attractive female crew member, indecision written all over her face as she tried to work out how to talk to the impressive Turian.

Thane stood at the back taking in the sights with his large black eyes, a twitch of a smile creeping up on the corners of his mouth as he watched Shepard and Tali enter. He passed on a curt nod and resumed watching everyone. Shepard suspected he was committing all of this to memory to relay back to his son. Mordin was there and was in deep conversation with Zaal, all the Admirals were of course present. Tali made her way up to the large window and gazed out at the planet that began to grow before her eyes as they closed in.

Rannoch didn't look much like earth at all, it was larger for one, it was a deeper emerald green with blues and yellows spread on its continents. Possibly due to the fact the vegetation has retaken much of the developed areas over the last 300 years.

Or areas the Geth have yet to clean up the rubble, the word Rannoch translated to 'Walled Garden' in Khelish and it fit its name perfectly. Large mountain ranges surrounded lush valleys and plains with white swirling cloud cover. He noticed that the planet didn't have such an extensive cloud cover. Probably due to it being a bit more arid than your average garden world. It was truly a beautiful sight.

He looked to Tali, her body pressed against the glass, taking in every detail possible.

Tali's voice trailed to Shepards ears, "It is more beautiful than I have ever imagined it would be," eyes so wide and taking in every detail she could commit to memory.

"Don't you have holo's of your home world on the flotilla?" he pried.

"Yes, but they are 300 years old, and so out of date. This looks so much...clearer, cleaner," she turned to look as Shepard with those glowing eyes of hers. "I can't believe we are actually here. That we are looking at our long lost home." She was on the verge of tears. She willed herself not to cry.

The other Admirals had similar responses. Disbelief, wonder, amazement, and pure happiness, it was a bit disconcerting to see Daro so happy. But looking at Rannoch in its glory seemed to melt the cold heart she had in her chest. Legion, entered the observation deck and was suddenly found to be the center of attention of all the Quarians present. Sets of Quarian hands descended onto Legions shoulders, words of heartfelt thanks met him.

"We have just relayed coordinates to Pilot Moreau to dock with the geth space station orbiting Rannoch. Once docking has been completed you may journey to the planet, we can recommend places to visit if you wish." he replied.

"Excellent! We shall eagerly be waiting in the cargo hold until then." Zaal beamed as the Admirals thanked Legion again before heading down to the cargo hold.

Tali approached Legion who's eye plates rose high on his 'face'. "I owe you an apology Legion. Thank you so much for letting us come home." She instinctively threw her arms around Legion, he returned the hug awkwardly, never having been in an embrace.

"Aww that is too cute!" Kasumi spoke up from the bar as she raised her glass to them. Tali released her hug quickly and coughed. "It, it's not what you think!" she stammered as Shepard laughed at her awkwardness.

"Creator Tali'Zorah was most pleased by being able to see the home world. Hug's are used to show signs of affection or appreciation. We thank you for your gift." Legion nodded at Tali and turned and left the observation deck.

"Oh I knew you were not showing affection Tali. I just thought it was cute that you two are finally getting along." She smiled warmly and settled back on her seat at the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: I did use the news that Cerberus was now allied with the Reapers. This news has been confirmed at E3 and thought it would be great to toss that into this story. I will probably not go into too much detail into that since it is very new and this story is mostly about Tali and Shepard._

* * *

><p>The large low orbit Geth station grew in their view screens as Joker deftly piloted them the nearest docking station. Hundreds of small, mechanical repair drones zoomed from tubular umbilical arms spouting from the stations lower decks, they encircled the <em>Normandy<em>, magnetic tethers pushing them securely into the docking station.

"Uh are we going to get a repair bill from the Geth for this?" Joker asked mockingly, he looked over to Legion who was standing behind him at one of the areogel screens transmitting data between himself and the station.

"We do not require compensation for repairs. We offer them freely." Legion replied without looking from the screen. Joker still didn't feel totally comfortable with this alliance with the Geth, but so far they were living up to their end of the deal. He watched as the small drones quickly removed damaged portions of the _Normandy's_ engine and brought replacement parts to be fixed onto the engine.

"Well you guys are very efficient. Think you can wash the windows and check the oil while you are working on the engine?" he said in his usual sarcastic tone. Legion swiveled his head to regard Joker and raised a few of his facial plates high. "We do not understand the logic in washing the windows and checking oil, the _Normandy_ doesn't require oil to function. Was this a joke Pilot-Moreau?" He shifted his head slightly, his alien confusion apparent.

"Ah so you have heard of human's sense of humor!" He teased. "I can have EDI educate you on that subject if you like Legion." He offered as EDI's blue avatar flickered to life on the holoplate.

"Jeff, what makes you think I'll follow that order?" She asked smoothly. Legion regarded EDI's avatar and then looked back at Joker.

"Well you did merge with him recently. I figure you two were starting to get serious." Joker was having his revenge from the constant poking that EDI usually inflicted on him. Oh he was sure she would get her just revenge on him later but he couldn't help to poke back.

"This platform worked with EDI in the simple pursuit to defeat the Cerberus vessel, you assume incorrectly that we wish to follow a romantic relationship with EDI. That would be illogical as geth are not organic." the Geth platform replied, not noticing the subtltys in Joker's words that any organic would have picked up on.

"Ah well glad that is cleared up. How long before the repairs are completed?" A smile tweaked at his face as he knew EDI would be thinking of some appropriate form of revenge to enact upon him.

"Repairs will be complete in 30 minutes." Legion turned away from the screen and left the cockpit. Joker glanced back at EDI, feeling uneasy at her rare silence "EDI?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes Jeff?" she replied quickly.

"You upset at me for teasing you?" Joker shifted in his chair and waited for it to come, some sort of attack he assumed. Maybe have the chair suddenly swing back to eject him onto the floor.

"Not at all Jeff. I deserved it." That got his attention.

"Really? Wow, EDI, I never knew you had it in you...YAAAHHH!" He screamed in frightened shock as his seat suddenly vibrated violently.

"Logging you out Joker." EDI replied and quickly vanished leaving Joker wincing on his seat.

* * *

><p>Down below, in the cargo hold Shepard and Tali walked briskly towards the surface party, consisting of the three Admirals, Mordin and Garrus. Shepard eyes darted to the rifle butts protruding over Garrus' shoulders.<p>

"You expecting trouble down there Garrus?" Shepard asked as he pointed to the weapons secured on his back. Garrus shrugged. "Safer this way Shepard, even with the Geth on the planet being the friendly kind, you never know if the local wildlife could be dangerous."

Shepard nodded, he too had his armor on, with a sniper rifle clamped to his back and a pistol to his hip. More than enough for any wildlife that could pose a danger to the group. Tali, naturally had her shotgun with her, never going to a potentially hostile place without it, the fast paced chattering voice of Mordin caught their attention, his mouth moved in a blur of words as he kept a persistent stream of questions going to Zaal. Legions timed, precise footfalls caught their attention as he entered the room.

"We have located a city near the sea on Rannoch for you to view. It is safer from locations more inland due to local wildlife. We want to ensure everyone's safety." He glanced at everyone in the group.

"Sounds good to us, lets get aboard and get going. To be able to set foot on Rannoch will be such a gift for us." Han'Gerrel replied, his voice brimming with excitement. The doors to the shuttle slid open, the crew allowing the Quarian Admirals to board first, all quickly strapped themselves in, wasting no time as the shuttle deftly exited the hanger.

Rannoch's surface beamed up at them, vibrant colors emanated from extensive forests, deep blue oceans lapped at the harbors of crumbling cities. Peering closer out her window, tali spied the remnant colors of the towering structures of the depleted cities, most being blanketed in a tinge of green from three hundred years of unchecked growth.

The shuttled settled down in a plume of seeding plants, everyone aboard the shuttle quickly secured their suits and helmets, not wanting to introduce any foreign bacteria to the planet's untouched surface. Natural light flooded the cabin as the doors retracted into the ceiling; the Admirals were quick to step off, Daro bouncing on her toes in reaction to her joy. The crew quickly followed in the Admirals footsteps, a grin spreading across Shepard's face as he saw Tali's eyes light up beneath her visor, they darted to an fro, attempting to take in every detail present.

"I set my visual sensors to record everything I see today, I want to be able to share it with all my friends and you, this...this feeling I have. I can't even describe it, I just feel...complete." Her demeanor positive, eyes bright with excitement and joy; her hand darted to his, fingers twining together in sensual joy. Shepard's eyes tracked Garrus as he walked towards them, away from the rest of the group as they headed towards a towering building with faded Kelish symbols scrawled across the lower floor. Garrus's face was split in amusement as he neared them.

"We might want to catch up with the Admirals. Or did you two have other plans now that you are here?" he replied snidely. Flexing his mandibles in a wide grin.

Tali slid closer to Shepard and whispered in his ear. "That isn't such a bad idea Shepard, there is what looks like to be a park near here. Legion uploaded the layout of the city to my omnitool; he's going to wait on the shuttle for us once we are done exploring."

Shepard smiled his approval to the decision, waving for Garrus to keep a watchful eye over the Admirals.

* * *

><p>The park was massive, far out weighing anything he'd seen before, broad white stone pillars guarded the entrance to the park. Aged, torn and twisted cast iron gates lay forgotten by the pillars, a sign of conflict long ended. Extensive plant life met their eyes, flowers as large as two feet in diameter, sprouted from the huge bushes, ferns and trees; large gooey stems extended from the center of many of the flowers, their own unique pollination method. A flower seemed to shiver nearby, his gaze swung to it, remembering Tali's words that there was no insect life on Rannoch.<p>

"Tali? I think there's something in that flower?" He nodded towards the moving flower. The large petals sunk towards the ground as a small mammal resembling a terran squirrel poked its head over the edge, regarding them with curios eyes. Its fur was short, thick and bristled, yellow goo marring its naturally chestnut brown hide. Its blue luminescent eyes shifted to Tali, seeming to take some instinctual liking towards the female Quarian. It jumped, spread its legs and soared upwards as the air caught in its now extended skin between its legs and body.

"Well that was something! Do all native creatures on this planet have bioluminescent eyes Tali?" Shepard asked as he gazed up at the squirrel like creature as it perched on a branch gazing back at them.

"Mostly, it helps us see better at night. It also allows us to see other spectrums of light as well." She replied as she too gazed up at the creature.

"Interesting. That could come in handy when tracking your prey in the dark." Shepard commented thoughtfully. They moved further into the park, the path was overrun with vines, eyes constantly on the ground to avoid twisting an ankle in the maze of tree roots.

Around another corner they found a wide clearing with only a few scattered trees here and there. Rubble littered the ground from what looked like a massive impact crater in the middle of the clearing. Shepard knelt down by a twisted piece of metal and scanned it with his omnitool. Tali looked into the crater and carefully made her way to the center of it.

Tali had made it to the center of the crater. It measured about twenty feet across and six feet deep. She brought up her omnitool and began a scan of the impact site. "My scans are picking up trace amounts of high explosives. I would assume it was a mass accelerated shell fired from orbit, considering the shape of the crater." She lowered her hand and began to climb out of the crater to the far end. Shepard quickly stood up and followed behind her.

Tali wandered to a more secluded part of the park, tall trees offered shade from the orange sun of the system, thousands of tiny motes of sunlight streamed around them. Tali gazed up into the tall trees and spotted a family of the same squirrel like creatures they had seen earlier, nesting in the boughs of the trees. Her olfactory sensors picked up a muted smell of musk, slightly sweet in the air. "Its so quiet here. So empty yet full of life." She said quietly.

Shepard walked up behind her, the crunching of his heavy boots on the fallen leaves beneath his feet announcing his presence to all listening ears. "It won't feel that way for long, as long as the peace between your people and the Geth holds . . . you all will add much to your home world Tali." Shepard was now standing right beside her regarding the forest, light catching on pollen in the air around them as it filtered through the leaves above.

Tali nodded. "I can hardly wait for it John. This feels so much like a dream, if I'm dreaming...I don't want to wake up." she said dreamily.

He turned his head to her, a lustful smile splitting his face. "So, you want me, and." He waved his hands at their surroundings, "all of this as well?" She giggled and turned to look at him. "That wouldn't sound too selfish would it John? Just me and you." she said seductively, swaying her hips as the words left her mouth.

"No, that isn't too selfish Tali." He reached out and slid a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, his bulky armor preventing him from noticing how close her body was against his. Tali giggled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her visor right up against his. Rubbing her body up against his suit on armor; the familiar purring sound vibrating through her suit and through his armor causing his body to react just as she knew it would.

"You want to be able to take that visor off now don't you Tali?" Shepard murmured quietly to her. Her visor pressed up to his, he could make out the small details of her face, he could see how slender her nose was and what looked like the corners of her lips creeping up in a wide grin.

"Yes" she said huskily. Then she added. "But I won't. Someday I will be free of this prison and it will be just you and me John." She purred and took a few steps back toward the base of a large tree on a small rise. Shepard followed closely not wanting to let her slip too far away, she felt her back meet the strange tree with scales rather than bark, the sensation adding to her enjoyment of the moment, his hands planted themselves on her hips, fingers spreading wide as he explored up her suited body.

She was enjoying every moment of how close their bodies were; even with the suit and armor separating them she could still feel his fingers dig into her suit slightly. She followed them in her mind as they traveled up her body sensually. She sucked in her breath as his hands now found their way to her breasts and squeezed them lightly, She reached up and gripped the tree trunk with her hands and swiftly wrapped her long lithe legs around his torso.

He grunted in surprise in the sudden move, he quickly responded by pressing his body harder against hers, her hands gripped into the tree more fiercely. He could feel how tightly she gripped him with her legs and appreciated how strong and toned they were. He shifted his hands to her hips and started to grind into her slowly, being subtly careful not to hurt her with his armor.

A throaty moan escaped her lips, hips responded to his movements, rocking against his. Shepard gripped her hips tighter, picking up the pace of the movements. She clamped her eyes shut, concentrating on matching his motions with her hips, a deep pleasurable burning sensation slowly grew to a climax between her thighs; her body quivered in ecstasy against his, losing her grip against the tree as Shepard quickly supported her body. They slid down the base of the tree, their eyes locked as they held each other close.

"Well that was new." Tali commented after finally catching her breath. She wrapped an arm around Shepard's torso and purred into his ear, he nodded and grinned to himself. "You going to have to clean you suit once we get back to the ship?" He teased which earned him a smack to the chest.

"Bosh'tet! Um...probably, thanks to you John." she poked back.

"Well, I could offer to clean it for you?" Grinning his mood to her.

"John!" Tali sputtered and pushed him back slightly, happy for the fact that her deep blush was largely impossible to see.

* * *

><p>"Tali?"<p>

"Hmm?" Tali turned her head toward Shepard who was still starring into the trees above.

"You still recording everything you have seen today?"

Tali gasped, "Uh...yeah. Think I may have to edit that last bit." she realized their intimate moment was recorded, "I don't think I want my friends to see that last part; might make them all jealous." Tali chuckled.

"Keep it to yourself then. The last thing I need is something else to worry about, throngs of female quarians wanting to hunt me down to have me for themselves eh?" Shepard then fell victim to Tali's pounce and was culled by the domineering quarian.

"Not going to happen John. Your mine!" She cooed at him

"Hey I'm not complaining here." Shepard chuckled raising his hands in defeat.

"We better start to head back before they send out a search party." He stood up and helped Tali to her.

As they arrived, everyone else was already aboard, having animated conversations about the adventures of the day. Apparently they had even recovered some data crystals that were not damaged in the war. Mordin was beaming with the data he collected and they noticed he was carrying a large fruit, or what looked like one. it was about a foot wide and deep red in color, and covered in scales like a pineapple.

"What did you find there Mordin?" Shepard asked as they entered the Shuttle. Mordin turned and lifted the fruit for them to see clearly.

"Found quarian fruit trees nearby, decided to take sample. Interesting results so far in scans, appears to be edible and contains high sugar content, also possess some other qualities that need more tests done to confirm results." He turned the fruit in his hand and admired it.

"What other qualities did you find in it?" Tali gazed at the fruit in interest.

"Ah! Glad you asked. Found chemicals that increase pheromone levels. Mild aphrodisiac symptoms are a possibility." he prattled cheerfully.

Tali eyed the fruit with even more interest which Mordin noticed and pulled the fruit closer to himself. "Would advise against consumption Tali'Zorah, still need more tests to verify initial scans, eating it now could prove . . . problematic." He stored the fruit in a container at his feet and locked it.

Shepard laughed to himself, Tali sat next to him and crossed her arms. "I was just curious, didn't say I wanted to eat it." Shepard glanced over to Tali then brought up his omnitool and sent her a request to talk on a private channel.

She saw the request and accepted and asked. "Yes John?"

"Oh, just noticing your interest in that fruit Mordin brought with him. You planning on stealing it for some devious plan Tali?" He teased

"I was just curious! I mean. It would have been fun to take a sample of it and put it in Daro's paste or something. I wanted to see if she even has a heart under that suit of hers." She mocked, clearly put out.

"Hey if it makes her horny...I don't think I would want to be near her if you catch my meaning." he chuckled

"What's 'horny?' You think she is going to grow thorns?" Tali asked in confusion.

"Uh, look it up on your omintool. I don't think I could tell you with a straight face." he commented dryly.

Tali cued up her VI and heard the translation and gawked suddenly. "Ok, I get your meaning now. Keelah humans phrases are so varied and different."

Shepard grinned. "Yeah, we do have a funny way of talking about certain subjects don't we?"

Tali crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Yes you do. I don't think I'll ever understand your race fully."

Shepard shrugged. "That is part of the fun of being different. Plus it makes it easier for me to embarrass you without you knowing right away."

Tali poked him sharply, Garrus being the only one to notice, he chuckled silently to himself and went back to talking to Han'Gerrel about whatever they were in the middle of before.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the <em>Normandy<em> was much different than the trip down to Rannoch. The buzz in the air of excitement of what they discovered and to actually set foot on the home world filled the air. By the time they docked with the ship Shepard could see that the repairs had been completed.

The shuttle settled down in the cargo bay, the doors swung open to let everyone out. Mordin carried his container holding the fruit and quickly made his way back to his lab. Garrus gave Shepard a nod and reported back to the main battery, his usual port of call.

The Admirals conversed with themselves and proceeded to the elevator, Legion stayed back with Tali and Shepard.

"Did you and Creator-Tali'Zorah enjoy your trip to Rannoch Shepard-Commander?" Legion asked.

Shepard turned and smiled at Legion. "Yeah, we did. It is truly a very beautiful planet. Plenty of data was collected and I'm sure the quarians would be very eager to sign a peace treaty with the geth."

Legion nodded. "We will wait for them to reach consensus, this platform will be waiting in the AI core, until then Shepard-Commander." he turned and left.

Tali glanced to Shepard. "Should I return to engineering Shepard?"

Shepard thought about it and nodded. "If you want, I should make my rounds and see how everyone is doing. Legion has allowed the _Normandy_ to access the geth's comm buoys so we can get through the veil. There might be some messages in my terminal I need to check since we arrived."

Tali nodded and gave Shepard a quick embrace and left to the engineering deck.


	13. Chapter 13

_I apologize for the LONG wait on this chapter. My friend A0-1 has been very kind to review the last few chapters but had some technical difficulties. So here we are at the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>It had been a month since they arrived on Rannoch, the admirals had busied themselves with going over collected data from the numerous ruins on the planets' surface. Many data crystals were discovered intact in key defensive buildings in the few cities they had visited. Most the data contained merely trivial matters, which yet held potential in lost culture and life styles; the Admirals found themselves overwhelmed with joy when they discovered historic data of Quarian timelines going back generations; they along with the rest of their kind had long thought such information to be lost to the sands of time.<p>

Shala'Raan was patched through to the Admirals onboard the Normandy via the Geths' sophisticated communication buoys to keep them up to date with current affairs aboard the fleet. Shala's voice was beyond ecstatic when she was told of the home world, how it was far greater than they could imagine, and imagining the process of repopulation.

That posed a problem to the fact that the Quarians had been living their entire lives on ships, constantly making repairs to things which had become common knowledge to many Quarians, now though, on Rannoch; the action of maintaining or even building an earthbound structure was a considerable commitment and journey. Their worries to the matter were quickly off put by the Geth as they offered their help and knowledge in the process required to resettle the planet.

"How long would it take the Migrant fleet to arrive here?" Shepard asked the Admirals standing before him in the conference room, his usual crew members standing around the table casually. Han spoke quickly, feeling excited that he even had the chance to say it, "it should take about a month to send fifty thousand ships through the mass relay network to arrive here safely; the sheer number of ships crossing through the relay could cause mid jump collisions."

"There is something that had been bothering me . . ." Daro spoke in her usual and much expected negative view point, everyone present looked to her, almost expecting her to begin doom saying. "Why haven't we seen the Geth's fleet? In the month that we've been here all we've seen are the few scattered orbital space stations and those few platforms on the surface."

Legion looked to the Admiral, "We arrived at the consensus that if the creator Admirals were to witness the size of our fleet they may feel intimidated. It was decided that our fleet be moved into the veil to avert any concerns that could possibly be raised by the creators," Legions camera eye seemed to brighten as he waited for the response.

Han almost gasped, "You make it sound as if your fleet is larger than ours!" his voice accusing and upset.

"Hold on a second there!" Shepard raised his hands to bring all eyes to him, he saw instantly the change in the body language of the Quarians as they became more defensive and aggressive, all due to Daro's insensitive question. "Admiral Xen, do you really believe that after working with the Geth all this time and exploring your home world with them that they'd attack you, they are not the kind to create some elaborate trap for a war they obviously do not desire."

Daro, ever the arrogant one, crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Shepard in temporary malice; "If the Geth are truly our allies, why would they hide their fleet now?"

Tali's fingers gripped the armrest of her seat in anger, all this time and effort with all the Admirals pleased and content with the proceedings with the Geth and this _Bosh'tet _had to open her damned mouth and put doubt back in the Admirals hearts.

Legion had been silent during the odd discussion, drawing upon some form on consensus, "Creator Admiral Daro'Xen, do you wish to see our fleet?" She of course only granted him a nod and a few curt words, "I do, I would rather see and know your forces than have them hiding behind our backs."

Legion smoothly turned to Shepard, "We have reached consensus; Shepard Commander, with your permission we request that the Normandy be detached from our station and proceed towards the veil at these coordinates." He raised his synthetic hand, activating his omnitool and transferring the data to Shepard.

"Alright everyone, dismissed, we're going on a little sight seeing trip." He stood and watched everyone file out of the conference room. Tali fumed in her seat next to Shepard.

"John, I sincerely hate that Bosh'tet," she shook her head in frustration as she released a sigh.

John's shoulders rose in a shrug, "I should have expected something like this, it was all going way to smoothly for what I expected, but at least Legion was willing to show them their fleet; to be honest it arouses curiosity in me, whatever the size of their fleet they will be a welcome addition in the fight against the Reapers."

"Yes, but it just had to come across like this," she shook her head again as she stood, looking to John. "Do you need me in engineering?"

"I wouldn't think so, not for this short trip; how about you go rest up in my cabin? I'll be up shortly anyway, Anderson promised me some news regarding the council. Knowing them though I shouldn't hold my breath," the words left his mouth drying as he recalled all the times they had failed to do the right thing.

Her eyes smiled at him through her visor as she turned to leave.

"Joker, we're going on a little trip, sending the coordinates now."

"Aye aye Commander." Joker replied over the intercomm.

* * *

><p>Tali tip toed into the cabin, almost feeling privileged to be able to be there in such a casual manner, her gaze wandered around the familiar room. Walking forward she watched the fish swim lazily around in circles, her hand activating the feeding function drawing the fish's attention away from their imaginably mundane thoughts.<p>

She quickly checked on Rupert, making sure he had plenty of food and water to keep him happy in his normal daily functions of eat, drink and sleep. She let out a sigh; almost unsure of what to do in the cabin without Shepard present, quietly she seated herself on the end of the bed, her hands pressing softly into the luxurious mattress in comfort.

She thought back to the week before when she had last been out of her suit, a feeling of accomplishment struck her as she took note of the fact that each time she was out of her suit her symptoms were less and less, a sudden itching to be free of her suit struck her, her fingers rubbed against one another as each nerve seemed to remember the feeling of skin on skin.

"EDI?" Tali asked, the holographic blue avatar materialized on the holoplate.

"Yes Tali?"

"Can you please filter the air in the cabin?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course Tali, is there anything else you need?" she replied in her usual cool manner.

"Umm . . . No, I think that should be more than enough," Tali activated her suits immuno-booster and waited as the air in the room began to filter out any unwanted foreign contaminants.

"Logging you out." EDI's blue avatar vanished back into its source, leaving only the sound of the gentle hum of the air filters at work.

Her eyes refocused on her HUD, a nervous smile broke her lips as her suits systems showed she had fully absorbed the immuno-booster; her fingers flew to the first catches on her suit as she began the process of removing her suit.

As her shoulders finally drew out of the suit she drew in a breath of joy at the sensation of the air brushing gently against her pale skin, she clenched her toes tight in joy as the various almost alien smells of the room assaulted her senses, a full smile broke her features as she quickly collected her discarded suit and folded it into a small footlocker at the end of the bed.

She had just finished putting her suit away when she heard the door unlock._ Damn it! It had better be Shepard! If someone finds me naked out my suit I'll strangle them before they can escape, _she quickly crouched down and wrapped her arms around her body, covering her exposed breasts, her breath caught as she heard the door hiss open, waiting and hoping for Johns' familiar voice.

"Tali? Are you hiding from me?" Shepard walked to the stairs that led to the living area. Tali stood, unwrapped her arms from her body and grinned at him; "Ummm, was just feeling like getting out of my suit for a little bit, you just about scared me to death thinking that someone else was walking in on me like this." She made a quick gesture to her naked form.

Shepards eyes instinctively traveled over her body, a grin forming as he spoke. "Maybe the next time you could just lock the door before you strip down? I don't think you'd like it too much if Garrus decided to come and give us an unexpected visit," he crossed his arms mockingly as he leaned against the model ship display.

"I'll remember that next time, are you here for work or am I privileged enough to have a special visit from you?" she flashed her canines in a toothy grin.

"A bit of both, of course; normally I wouldn't mind watching you strut around in your birthday suit, but I am expecting a call from Anderson." He walked forward and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her in gently for a sensual kiss, he broke away and opened a clothing cabinet.

"Here, I want to see what you look like in this." he tossed her a navy blue shirt and shorts.

She giggled as she flipped the unusual clothing around in her hands, "I have never worn actual clothes before, they feel so soft;" she rubbed the material between her fingers and pulled the shorts on, relishing the feeling of the cloth on her skin, despite the fact that they didn't exactly fit around her hips. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of the shirt as she pulled it quickly over her head, laughing as she could still feel the air stirring around her exposed, toned core.

"Well, I do love how you look in my clothes, at least now I can do my call and, ahh . . . not get distracted as much," John chuckled as he sat down at his personal terminal.

Tali sauntered towards Shepard, swinging her hips as she purred softly to him, "so I distract you that much? Hmmm?" She peered down at him with hooded eyes. Her hands slowly slid from her hips up her body, savoring the feeling of her skin against the soft fabric of the shirt. She glanced down at him as her arms raised above her head, reaching for the ceiling, knowing she had his full attention; seeing the longing in his eyes to carry her to the bed.

A low growl escaped her lips as Shepard's terminal lit up as Anderson's expected call came through, Shepard sighed towards the unwanted distraction. Tali giggled as his expense. "Don't worry John, I'm not going anywhere, say hi to Anderson for me. I might have a look around while you're having your call."

"Take you time, we'll have about an hour until we reach the veil," he said casually over his shoulder as he accepted the incoming call.

Tali heard the beginning of the informal greeting as she entered the small private bathroom, she felt odd once again as she entered the small bathroom, hearing only the muffled voice of John through the relatively thin door. Her eyes flashed to the mirror as she unexpectedly caught her reflection moving, her reflection itself being a thing she was completely unfamiliar with. A gleeful smile split her features as she reached up to her face and watched her reflection do the same, her eyes peered closer to her reflection, taking in all the details as she would a new ally.

'_I wonder what my father and mother looked like, I wonder which of them I look more like?' _she internally mused to herself as she tried to familiarize herself with her own face.

Curiously she turned on the tap with a touch, she yanked her hand back quickly in surprise at the completely alien feeling of the cold water on her bare skin. Her hand ventured forward again, this time setting the temperature to a more comfortable twenty-five degrees, cautiously she put her hand in the stream, this time smiling at the warming sensation.

Her eyes traversed around the small room, odd thoughts streaming through her mind upon the examination of each object; her attention settled on the shower, smiling at the thought that she could have a normal shower compared to what there was in comparison back on the flotilla.

Cautiously she stood under the shower head, stepping out of her clothing excitedly at the thought of actually having a shower caressing her body. She reached towards the touch screen shower control and set the temperature to the same comfortable twenty-five degrees she had experienced with the water began to cascade down her form, awaking all of her instinctive senses that had been dormant her entire life, _'Keelah, this feels amazing!' _she smiled at the sight of the soap, hearing how soft and clean it made people feel had always made her want to try it.

She snatched it up and began to lather her body in it, enjoying the slippery feel of it.

As she finished her cleaning with the soap she smiled to herself, _'I'm definitely going to have to do this with John sometime soon!' _She deposited the soap back into its cradle and let the water wash the remnants from her body; a sigh escaped her as she willed herself to turn off the shower, the sudden chill of water on her skin caught her off guard, her hand flew to the towel rack in defense of the cold, in a rush she had a soft white towel enclosing her form in warmth.

She quickly dried herself down and pulled Shepard's spare clothes back on, smiling again at her reflection as she opened the door. Her happy mood almost instantly disheveled at the look on Johns face, Anderson's voice was still emanating from the terminal.

"Is there someone there with you Commander?" Anderson queried as he saw John glance toward Tali and away from the monitor.

"Yeah, its just Tali, looks like she's just finished in the shower." He replied with a smile tweaking the corners of his mouth.

A low groan escaped Anderson's mouth as he rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry I interrupted you, but I had to let you know that that council is trying its damned best to discard all your evidence of the Reaper threat." He held his hands up and the air making quotation gestures as he said the name "Reaper."

"The Turian councilor is still refusing to admit that the evidence taken from the Collector base wasn't enough?" John asked through clenched teeth.

"Afraid so, Commander; god damn stubborn Turian if I ever saw one, I can see why he was elected Councilor for the Turians."

"What are our options then? Do I literally have to go out to dark space and drop a Reaper on their heads?"

Anderson shrugged, understanding Shepard's frustrations at having fought through this from the beginning. "We honestly have no idea how long it will be until they arrive, we just know that the destruction of the Alpha relay delayed them, we can only hope we have enough time to make all the preparations we need."

Shepard winced at the reference to the Alpha relay; he had elected to go alone on a suicidal mission to rescue a scientist who apparently had evidence of the Reaper invasion. Admiral Hackett stressed that saving the good doctor would give Shepard the evidence he needed to the get the council off its collective asses and moving towards accepting the threat. What he had found was that the Reapers were arriving much quicker than expected; in two days, the plan had been to crash the asteroid that the science team was stationed on into the relay to prevent the imminent arrival. The reaper artifact on the asteroid had succeeded in its purpose of indoctrinating the team, and setting them against Shepard in his efforts; he had managed to crash the asteroid into the relay with a matter of minutes left, the consequential explosion had destroyed a nearby Batarian colony, over three hundred thousand lives lost, all to give the galaxy a little more time to prepare.

Admiral Hackett did agree with Shepard's decision to sacrifice those lives, but he would still be called to Earth regardless for the trial, a call that has yet to come. _Trouble is, how long did we delay them for? And each day we waste is just another day that the Reapers get closer._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration at the thought.

"I know Shepard. I'm doing all I can. I even have Udina running errands for me so we can get the ball going. But it does look like it's taking too long. There isn't much else you can do on your end. Continue your work with the Quarians and Geth. That at least is progress."

"You got it Councilor, let me know if there is anything else I can do in the mean time." Shepard closed the comm channel and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry to hear the Council is yet again not believing you John." Tali walked over and slid her arms around Shepard's chest. Resting her head on his shoulder as he turned and gave he a quick kiss on the cheek.

"They have had plenty of chances to believe me. I gave them the best evidence I could present, guess that wasn't good enough for them." Shepard spat in disgust. It will be on the Turian Councilor's head when the Reapers do show up and Shepard snickered at the thought of giving him the "_I told you so_" rant when the Reaper's come knocking.

"So, did you enjoy your shower? I was half way tempted to join you." Glancing over he spied Tali's shadow of a grin cross her face and chuckled.

"I think we need to try that next. It felt so good!" Tali purred. "We have shower's on the Migrant Fleet, but usually they are very quick and harsh. Can't really enjoy it since resources are so limited." Her fingers now gently glided over his chest, feeling the muscles underneath and enjoying the various textures and warmth she felt.

"Well you can take all the showers you want, as long as you won't drop due to over exposure Tali. How long you planning to stay out of your suit this time?" Shepard didn't want her to over exert herself, her immune system's adaptability was still very slowly progressing.

Tali turned her head so her lips were lightly brushing his ear, and felt the warmth of her breath as she whispered, "I'm up to 1 hour now. My body is starting to realize that the only bacteria in our room is Levo based...so I don't get such a bad allergic reaction."

Shepard reached up and pulled her into her lap, letting his fingers wander across her body. It was still moist from the recent shower and the scent of the soap hung around her like a light cloud. He inhaled it and grinned. "You smell terrific Tali. We are going to have to try that shower together later." He gave her a quick hug then shifted Tali off his lap and stood up. "We should be close to the Veil now, and as much as I love to be stuck up here with you while your out of your suit...duty calls."

Tali mewed in disappointment but nodded. "Let me get my suit on and I'll join you John."

Shepard waited for Tali to suit up and held out his hand as she finally secured her visor in place. She accepted his gloved hand and the couple entered the elevator to descend to the crew deck of the ship. Shepard glanced down as his omnitool lit up, showing an incoming message from Legion stating that they should all meet in the port side observatory to witness the Geth Fleet.

* * *

><p>The couple entered the observatory and glanced at everyone in the room already in attendance. Daro, Han and Zaal were seated at the couch facing the large open window. Kasumi and Garrus were sitting at the bar also looking toward the window. Legion stood at the far end of the couch and swiveled his head toward Tali and Shepard as they entered.<p>

"Shepard Commander, Creator Tali'Zorah. We have arrived at the coordinates we specified. The Geth Fleet will be in view shortly. We advise that everyone wanting to view the fleet move toward the window."

Shepard and Tali moved up to the view port window and gazed out into the vast nebula of purple and gold opaque dust that composed the Perseus Veil. The shifting light danced across it and they waited in silence. Then after a few minutes the first outlines of ships glided out of the clouds of dust, billowing around the massive ships like water. More and more ships appeared right before their very eyes. Hundreds...no THOUSANDS of ships glided past the Normandy in full view. Ships of all sizes, the smallest the size of corvettes to huge mobile space stations!

"Keelah!" Tali whispered in shock. More and more ships streamed out the veil now. Shepard glanced over to the Admirals and saw how stiff they had all become with the sight of the entire Geth Fleet before their eyes.

"Spirits of darkness...that makes the fleet that Sovereign had with him look tiny in comparison." Garrus muttered darkly.

Kasumi just stared with large eyes and was muttering something in Japanese...which nobody's VI's could translate.

"I am now glad we didn't go to war with the geth...they have nearly as many ships as we do! It would have been a blood bath." Han'Gerrel exclaimed shockingly

Zaal'Koris nodded in agreement. "Exactly how many ships do they have? It has to be in the thousands."

Legion regarded the Admiral and replied in his monotone voice. "We have 51,236 ships in total. The threat from the Old Machines forced us to create as many war ships for our defense." His light dimmed now as he turned to Daro'Xen. "Does this satisfy your query Creator Admiral?"

Daro'Xen hadn't as much twitched in her seat. She held herself as rigid as a board. "Yes." she chocked on her words. "Yes, it does. I can see why you were reluctant to show your fleet to us as we arrived...this is quite the force you have created." There was a hint of admiration in her voice.

"We did not want to incite fear with the creators. We will not use our fleet against creators if they accept peace with the geth; If you accept peace with geth, we will offer to upgrade your ships for the battle with the Old Machines."

Shepard was very impressed with the offer. He knew how advanced the geth's technology had come and upgrading the aging migrant fleet could double their firepower if not more. He watched as the geth fleet slowly withdrew back into the veil now. Slipping away as silently as they arrived.

The Admirals quickly accepted the offer that Legion presented and wished to return to the Migrant fleet to prepare for their arrival. A single geth corrvette escorted the Normany through the Perseus Veil back to the nearest Mass Relay. Not taking any chances for an ambush this time the Geth Fleet had sent a few of their massive cruisers to protect the Normandy all the way to the relay.

They didn't encounter any Cerberus ambush along the way, and quickly jumped through the mass relay to where the Migrant Fleet waited on the other end.

* * *

><p>Mordin kept himself busy as the Normandy docked with the Rayya. He was on to something, he knew it! That strange fruit he brought on board a month ago had been the focus of his attention. Like all Salarians, he got bored very quickly and needed constant challenges to keep himself occupied. A bored Salarian is very dangerous, especially for Mordin who constantly dabbled in new procedures or cures for the crew. He attempted to fix Joker's problem without much success and the pilot made sure to steer as far away from the mad doctor's laboratory as he could.<p>

"Hmmph! I'm not mad, but genius! Can be easily mistaken for mad tendencies. Have taken sanity tests many times. Can assure you. Have passed successfully." He had attempted to ease the worry in the pilot with no success as Jeff shuffled off as quickly as he could muttering to himself about insane experiments involving long probes.

Now Mordin poked and prodded the large red fruit as it sat on his lab table. Scanning it with his modified omnitool and looking over the results. The readout of the scans flashed by at a rapid pace and which suited Mordin just fine. He processed the results and transferred it all to his Terminal.

_Fascinating! New tests show amazing results. Chemical makeup very unique to any other dextro based fruit. Never seen such results before. Need more data. Perhaps Tali'Zorah could be of assistance? Need samples. Yes! But also must be careful not to let her take sample of fruit. Could prove dangerous to herself or crew if she consumed it. Will take measures to prevent it._ Mordin thought quickly as he worked at his terminal. He brought up his omintool and quickly typed a message to Tali requesting her to come see him in the Tech Lab.

_This could be breakthrough! Great work here to help Quarians. Much cleaner than genophage work. Much more morally accepted. She should be pleased._ Mordin grinned widely and waited for Tali to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: I wanted to thank Myetel again for her help and wonderful idea on Quarian marriage rites. She allowed me to use it in this story and all credit goes to her. She has been a great inspiration for me to work on my writing ability. Thanks again Myetel. :D_

* * *

><p>Tali found herself crawling under the deckplates of the engineering level of the ship. She twisted and bent her body around the numerous pipes and cables to get to a malfunctioning control panel. Finally reaching her destination she brought up her omnitool and did a quick scan of the control panel and removed the covering. She had just started running diagnostics to pinpoint were the problem was when her omnitool chimed that she was getting an incoming message. With a quick glance she saw the message was from Mordin. <em>Hmm, what could Mordin want with me? <em>She wondered briefly as she tapped the accept key on and the message popped up for her to view.

_To: Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy_

_From: Professor Mordin Solus_

_Tali! I require your assistance in a matter of utmost importance__! Please meet me in my __lab as soon as you can. Reply to this message when you can make it here. _

_Mordin_

Tali blinked and puzzled over the message. Her fingers hovered over the display to reply as she considered what Mordin meant by "Utmost Importance." She was used to Mordin's random experiments and mused over the idea what could he need her for.

_Probably harmless whatever he's working on._ She shrugged and replied that she would be up to the lab in ten minutes. Tali quickly secured the covering for the control panel and sent a message to Gabby to have Ken come down here and address the problem while she was helping the professor with whatever experiment he had gotten himself into.

Finally worming her way out from under the deckplates, Tali dusted herself off as best she could and headed for the elevator on the engineering deck. She quickly entered the elevator and pressed the console button for the CIC. As the elevator made its way up Tali briefly thought of what has transpired since they re-docked with the _Rayya_ in the Migrant Fleet.

Shepard had gone over with the Admirals to help coordinate and discuss in which order the fleet would traverse the relay network to reach the Perseus Veil. Legion went along with the Commander at his request to show the geth's willingness to help with the settlement of Rannoch. The twin tasks of coordinating thousands of ships and selecting who should go first fell to the Admirals and Shepard. Tali did not envy Shepard one bit when it came down to who would go first. The quarians were very grateful to be able to go home, but it did cause some resentment on which ships got permission to go sooner than those who would be waiting for weeks, if not a months, before they are allowed to land. _Keelah! What a mess that will be._ She heard that the plan was to draw up a lottery, but even so, it wasn't enough to satisfy everyone on the fleet. Also, the Conclave has wanted to bring up their own ideas on how to get the ships to the home world quicker.

Finally, the doors opened to the CIC and Tali walked briskly to the starboard side of the ship. The doors of the tech lab admitted her as she touched the lock, and she tilted her head to one side as she took in the scene. Mordin was busy fiddling with something under one of the workbenches. Next to his terminal was the strange red fruit he brought with him from Rannoch. It looked like Mordin had it hooked up to his private terminal, and all manner of readings were jumping across the areogel screen.

Also near the fruit were vials of other samples Mordin has brought onto the ship from Rannoch. Soil, plant, and water samples. Tali cleared her throat to announce her presence to Mordin, who was still busy under the workbench. "Ah...Mordin?" she asked with some trepidation.

Mordin rose quickly and turned to Tali and a crinkled smile broke across his face. "Ah Tali! Wonderful of you to arrive so quickly. Nine minutes and 36 seconds after I received your reply. Require your help with my latest experiment!" He said with much enthusiasm that Tali couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Does this have to do with that fruit you brought back from our home world?" Tali gestured to the workbench then. Mordin turned and nodded.

"Yes, So far have done preliminary scans and taken routine samples. Have hypothesized that reintroduction of food sources from Rannoch may lead to recovery of quarian adaptability to their native environment. Just in hypothesis for now. Simulations so far are inconclusive without more data." Mordin replied with aplomb. He was beaming now at Tali. "Which is why you are here. I require tissue and blood samples." With that Mordin held up what he was looking for under the workbench. It looked like a long rectangular piece of plexiglass with a circular opening at one end that appeared to be a vacuum seal clamp.

"Ah...um… So you need me to stick my arm inside of that while you take my blood and tissue samples?" Tali asked with some bewilderment to her voice.

"Yes, this is a special containment device that will allow you to remove a portion of your suit. Your glove and sleeve to be precise." He set the device down next to his terminal and started hooking up different tubes and wires to it. "It will prevent you from getting reaction to any foreign contaminates. Very safe. Trust me." Mordin smiled at Tali who looked at the device and nodded once.

"Excellent! Go ahead and put either arm through the vacuum seal, and once the clamp has activated, I'll begin the removal of your glove and sleeve." Mordin's fingers flew across his terminal and Tali watched the clamp open up and she slid her right arm in right up to the elbow and felt the clamp seal down tight. Not enough to inhibit her blood flow, but it was a bit uncomfortable.

Tali watched now as a small robotic arm inside the device unfolded and unlocked her seals around her wrist and pulled off her glove. She flexed her fingers inside the box and watched as the arm picked up a scraping tool. It lightly scrapped across the palm of her hand and she had to suppress the urge to giggle as it tickled her.

"That was the tissue and skin samples. Very good so far. Next will be blood. You may look away if it makes you feel queasy. Would not like you to vomit or faint while drawing blood." Mordin said with some concern.

The arm dropped the scraping tool into a waiting vial and next attached a hypodermic needle to itself and hovered for a second over her arm. She looked away and saw on Mordin's screen that a small scanner was attached to the arm and was searching for a proper vein to insert the needle into. She now felt the needle insert and bit down on her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out. Glancing back she saw the vial fill with her blood. A deep red with hints of purple mixed in. Unlike turians who have copper-based blue blood, quarians have iron-based blood like a human's.

Once the vial filled, the needle extracted itself and a nozzle inside the plexiglas tube sprayed medigel to heal the small hole it made.

"Let medigel sit for a few minutes to make sure the wound is healed properly. Then I'll replace your sleeve and glove so you may safely remove your arm. Thank you for your assistance, Tali. Will be of great help to your people. Yes!" Mordin patted her shoulder lightly and extracted both samples via a small airlock compartment on the side. He gently placed both vials next to the fruit and hooked up more tubes to it and started to run more simulations with the added genetic data Tali had provided.

While they waited for the data to process completely Mordin had replaced Tali's sleeve and glove and reengaged the seals. Tali gladly removed her arm from the containment chamber and rubbed at the spot where they needle bit into her arm.

"Do you really think this could help us, Mordin? To be free of our suits in a shorter amount of time?" There was much hope in Tali's voice as she peeked at the terminal as various results poured in.

Mordin glanced at Tali and without looking away from his terminal replied promptly, "Depends on tests results. But if hypothesis holds, it could very well speed up the process by which quarians will eventually adjust their immune systems. Which in turn, render them able to freely to walk about Rannoch without the aid of environmental suits. Exciting, isn't it?"

Tali let that thought settle in her mind. Being free of the enviro-suits was the dream of every quarian. But it was a dream. Never to be achieved in her life time. But if this experiment was to hold true, it could be the greatest gift the quarians could ever receive besides their home world.

Tali nodded slightly , "Yes" she murmured. "If this works, Mordin, you are giving every quarian a gift they could never repay you."

Mordin smiled brightly again. "Do not require compensation for this. Challenge itself reward for me. Delighted to help those who earned it. Quarians fascinating to me. Intelligent and technically advanced as my species. See benefit to helping your people Tali."

Just then the terminal completed its results. Mordin's fingers flew across the areogel keyboard muttering to himself as he did so. Tali inched closer to the screen and attempted to understand what she was looking at. Biological reading, and such, it was above her level of understanding. She turned her head to Mordin and saw what appeared to be satisfaction in his eyes.

"Yes...YES! With your DNA and tissues samples, tests show much more positive results. Consumption of local floral and wildlife does speed up recovery of quarian adaptability. Specifically, this fruit boosts it considerably. Fascinating!" Mordin was beyond excited. And Tali couldn't help but get infected by his excitement.

"What now, Mordin?" Tali asked as he finished typing onto his terminal.

"Next phase of experiment requires you to be in contact with known source of allergens, such as a levo-chirallity species. Have documented your standard reactions to Commander Shepard, so this would be acceptable basis of comparison." Tali blinked and asked carefully "What exactly would I need to do with Shepard?" Mordin replied quickly. "Close proximity, without suit in place. For convenience, could take place during next sexual encounter if neither participant minds monitoring of physiological state." Tali blushed fiercely and rubbed the side of her helmet helplessly. Mordin grinned and continued. "Will not require readings during your time with the commander, Tali. But would like you to come to me once you are ready. Will take bio-readings then to compare to before and after to see if any change has taken place. Might be none or little. Or some. Will not know until then."

Mordin next sliced a piece of the fruit and placed it in a small cryo-unit to perverse it. The pulpy red flesh looked enticing to Tali's eyes and wondered briefly how it would feel like to chew food for a change. "When you are ready. Eat all of it. May taste a bit...tangy for you. Would think it be pleasurable, compared to nutrient paste. Have a good time with the Commander." Mordin winked and handed her the silvery case that contained the slice of fruit.

Tali accepted the container and looked up at Mordin with wide eyes. She now held in her hands something that could make her people live on the home world without the use of suits in a faster frame of time instead of her idea of sixty years. She isn't looking forward to being an eighty year old quarian who can now go around Rannoch without a suit. She glanced at the silvery container and lightly rubbed her fingers over it. _I have to find out when John is returning from the meeting with the Admirals and the Conclave. He had no clue how long it would be. Knowing my people_,_ it could be hours before he is free__._ She mused to herself with a smile. She opened a small pocket on her arm and slid the cryo-unit and sealed the pocket seamlessly.

"Thank you, Mordin. I'll return once...um I have had a talk with Shepard." She waved and left the Tech Lab. Mordin still grinning happily and started to work on some other project as the doors closed behind her.

Thoughts raced through Tali's mind now. She wondered if she should send a message to John to let him know about the little project Mordin had given her. _He would probably drop everything and come racing back to the ship just to try it out._ She laughed to herself at that thought and decided to just send him a message asking when he would be done with his business on the _Rayya_.

_To: Commander John Shepard_

_From: Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy_

_John, I was wondering if you could give me an update on how much longer you will be on the Rayya working with the Admirals and the Conclave? Let me know when you can. _

_Love,_

_Tali_

Tali sent the message with a touch on her omnitool, and decided to go back down to the engineering deck to assist Ken and Gabby with the diagnostics on the engine and other projects she had left them. With that, she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the engineering deck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shepard was sitting in on the discussions going on between the Conclave and the Admiralty board of the Migrant Fleet. Legion was standing at his side, watching the by-play with some interest. Shepard saw how Legion's eye would quickly follow who was speaking and making suggestions on how best to move the massive fleet. A few questions were actually directed to Legion, who answered promptly. Mostly about if the geth were willing to escort the aging migrant fleet ships through the Veil. Or what the rest of the geth fleet would be doing while the quarians started to make their way home. Shepard kept an eye out for any discontent, knowing that the quarians had a deep fear and hatred for the geth. But seeing all the images and vid feeds of Rannoch in its current condition as well as a treasure trove of data recovered with the assistance of the geth, that tension was starting to abate. Even Admiral Xen's cold disposition was slowly starting to melt. <em>Very <em>slowly but Shepard did see it. _It is a start. Slow but steadily __in the right direction._

Shepard also received some questions as to the condition of Rannoch, and what role he would play with the quarians' transition to living on a planet after 300 plus years of drifting in space aboard starships in various stages of decay. Also, apparently, there have been "speculations" floating about that Shepard and Tali have bonded. He quickly pointed out that this meeting was not about his own personal life. It is irrelevant to bring up in this meeting at this time. _Damn they are a very curious bunch aren't they? _He chuckled to himself. It reminded him quite a bit of Tali actually. Very curious at first about everything new. At that moment, his omnitool lit up. He quickly tapped on it and opened the incoming message.

It was from Tali. She wanted to know how much longer he was going to be at the meetings. He glanced back up at the current argument between two ship Conclave representatives regarding the importance of getting the large Liveships to Rannoch first. While the other argued that the Liveships should be the last to go since they will still be needed to feed the rest of the ships crews as they maneuvered through the mass effect relay network.

Shepard wanted to rub the bridge of his nose and settled to rubbing his faceplate on his helmet and sighed deeply. He quickly typed a reply.

_To: Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy_

_From: Commander John Shepard_

_Hey_,_ Tali, looks like I'll be here overseeing the debates for a bit longer. Your people sure do love to argue. More than humans_,_ I would wager. Hopefully_, will_ be wrapped up here in a few hours. So you better have the engine spotless by the time I'm back. Or I'll have to have a long chat with you in my cabin._

_Love,_

_John._

Shepard grinned as he sent the message. He loved to tease Tali in this way, and he knew she loved it as much as he did. After a few more hours of arguments, the Conclave and the Admiralty board finally came to an agreement, and everyone was thanked for their time and excused while the ship captains made the arrangements to have the ships go through the mass effect relay network. Shepard stood up out of his chair and stretched his cramped legs. Legion swiveled his head to Shepard, and his face plates twitched a bit before resting flat on top of his head.

"We thank you for assisting us with the peace negotiations with the creators, Shepard-Commander. We currently estimate an 89% likelihood that the quarians will accept to the peace offer. Much higher than we previously estimated."

Shepard finished cracking his back and smiled at Legion. "Hey, we need the two of you to work together if we are going to have a fighting chance against the Reapers. And looks like I might as well throw Cerberus on the list for good measure." Shepard nodded toward the exit and Legion followed, walking beside him.

"Yes," Legion nodded. "The old machines are our true enemy. Cerberus adds to that threat. We must maintain consensus with creators if we want to survive the coming battle." As they neared the airlock that connected the _Rayya_ to the _Normandy_ outside, Shepard noticed a familiar Admiral waiting for them.

"Admiral Shala. This is a pleasant surprise." He smiled warmly at the older quarian female. Shala nodded to Shepard, and then, after a slight pause, to Legion as well. Much to Shepard's amusement.

"I'm not here on business, commander. I was actually requesting your permission to come aboard the _Normandy_ for a short while. I think there are some...personal matters we should discuss." Shala shifted her weight from foot to foot, a clear sign of discomfort. Shepard had learned from watching Tali to read quarian body language. And much to Shepard's interest, Shala was nervous about something.

"Of course, Shala. You are always welcome aboard the _Normandy_." he replied warmly, and activated the airlock, ushering Shala and Legion in. Once the decontamination cycle ended, they entered the _Normandy_. Shepard actually caught Joker snoring at his post and decided not to wake up the pilot at this moment. As much as he wanted to surprise his friend, he looked dead tired.

Legion bade both of them farewell, and retreated back to the AI core. Probably to have another discussion about philosophy with EDI. Shepard thought those two were getting a little close after the attack from the Cerberus dreadnought. He turned and looked to were Shala had stood for the last ten minutes and had not moved a muscle. He raised an eyebrow at Shala and crossed his arms across his chest. "All right, Shala...I can see something is bothering you. Might as well spill it now."

Shala blinked. "Not here, Commander. Can we go to someplace more private? Perhaps to your cabin?" Shala pleaded.

Shepard hesitated for a few seconds and nodded. "All right. Follow me." _Okay __this is getting just plain weird. What could Shala want to talk to me in private about?_ Shepard thought to himself as they entered the elevator. Then before they entered the Cabin, he remembered to check to see if it was locked. Tali has been getting out of her suit from time to time. It would look _really_ bad if Shala and he walked in on her naked. A quick check showed the door to be unlocked and he opened the door with a touch.

The interior of the cabin was illuminated by the fish tank near the door. Bathing everything near it with a soft blue glow. Shala walked in purposely and stopped at his desk. She then turned sharply around and looked Shepard right in the eye.

"I need to talk to you about Tali and the bonding ceremony." After a long pause while Shala was gathering her composure.

Shepard let out a silent "Oh." and chuckled to himself. "This is what you are so worked up about Shala? Granted we haven't really put any thought into planning it just yet." He smirked at Shala who leveled a cold stare at him that caused him to instantly go quiet.

"This _is_ very important Commander. Not just for Tali and you, but for the quarian people." She turned and found a spare chair to sit in as she looked up at Shepard. Her eyes returning to their warm look. "Have you ever heard of a quarian bonding with a race outside of their own?"

Now that Shepard thought about it...he never did hear about it. Oh sure there were plenty of races interested in quarians just for the curiosity factor of what they looked like under their suits. Though he never heard of anyone actually bonding with a quarian. He now looked at Shala and shook his head. "Now that I think about it...I have never heard of anyone marrying a quarian. Or vice versa."

Shala nodded briskly. "There is a good reason for it. Well before this wonderful news of getting the home world. It is for the preservation of our race. We are not many Shepard. Sixteen million quarians are all that is left. That isn't a larger population compared to other species. Other than the the drell." She folded her hands in her lap and Shepard found himself sitting down in a chair opposite of Shala now.

"We needed to maintain our numbers, as well as to ensure enough genetic diversity to maintain our population. I am not denying that some quarians have...tried being with other species. But there haven't been many, and none have ever gone as far as you and dear Tali."

Shepard fists clenched as he suddenly realized what Shala was getting at. "You don't want Tali to marry me? Is that what this is all about?" His anger was building inside and his eyes narrowed on Shala who instantly lifted her hands up to quell his anger.

"No." Shala said quickly. "I'm not going to deny happiness to Tali. It isn't for me to make that decision. It would have been much more difficult when we didn't have a home world. Having that has made this actually easier. But I wanted to warn you, some will look down on this bond. Which I'm sure you got an idea of that during today's meeting." Shala said with sympathy.

Shepard let out a long sigh. "Sorry, I shouldn't have let my temper flare like that, and yes I did get the impression that some people thought my bonding with Tali was a political plot," to at which Shepard snorted out loud. "Or I'm trying to steal your women with my position as Council Spectre." that got a loud laugh out of both of them.

Still chuckling, Shala replied "Which is why I wanted to go over the bonding ritual with you. So that it shows how much you care for Tali and for the quarians. That it isn't some political ploy, or that you are out to get your own quarian harem of some sort." That earned a choked laugh out of Shepard and he eyed Shala warily.

"Uh you are not implying anything are you Shala?" he asked carefully now.

"No, I can assure you we are very much monogamous, though I have heard some rumors that some human societies have different ideas on the subject." She remarked lightly with a hint of humor.

Shepard coughed into his hands and looked up sheepishly at Shala, who in turn laughed herself. _A wonderful sound_, Shepard thought absentmindedly. "I can guarantee you Tali will be more than enough for me, Shala." he waited till Shala composed herself, and smiled. "So, what do I need to know?"

Shala leaned back in the chair now and regarded Shepard. "Well first, before two quarians can even get bonded they both must have finished their pilgrimage. Tali has of course...and you. Well, just offering your services as a Council Spectre to the quarian people will be more than enough." Shala idly started to play with her fingers as she continued. "Next, you would both have to ask permission of your ship's captains to marry."

Shepard chuckled at that. "Well, Tali is now crew of this ship. And I am the captain by default. So, I would have to ask myself for permission to marry Tali?"

Shala shook her head. "Of course not. You both have it easier than some, you know." Shala smiled to herself. "Then you two would have to decide on which ship you would live aboard. Again, a moot point as I know you would choose this ship." Shala contiuned on regardless. "We would normally also go over your genealogical history, which is also a moot point, since Tali will not be able to produce your offspring." Shala saddened a bit then. Shepard felt a frown cross his face, and dismissed it.

"As long as we are happy, and have each other, that is what matters. Also, there are other options besides having biological kids. Adoption is one." he reached out and patted Shala's hand, and smiled warmly at her.

Shala sighed and nodded. "Yes, the two of you could always adopt. Either a human child...or quarian one, which I'm sure we wouldn't have a problem with that. Children can become orphaned in the fleet, though it isn't very common."

Shepard nodded and gestured for Shala to continue. "What else do I need to know?"

"When all of the conditions have been met, and you know which ship you will be living on, you and your family would go to that ship. Then there will be music, songs, and dancing for a day's time to celebrate. The dance is a telling of old wedding stories, so it will be primarily female dancing. Although some of the men do knife and fire-dancing. Minus the fire, of course." Shala was beaming happily now.

"This is all done to welcome the couple to their new life. Then the captain conducts the bonding ceremony. In the days of wandering the desert, the groom had to provide a certain kind of tent; that's been replaced with a small silk tent that is held up over the heads of the couple by their parents, if they're all still living. There are usually two to four witnesses; the male witnesses used to be an honor guard, in the desert crossing days. Now, they're just friends and family, and sign the wedding declaration."

"Since we're all in suits, obviously, there's no exchange of rings. The captain wraps a silk binding around the couple's clasped hands, and says a few words, and then it's done." Shala finishes and fiddles suddenly with her fingers once more.

Shepard was silent for a few moments before replying. "Well, none of my family are even alive, having been killed during a batarian attack on our colony. I'm the only one left. So I would have to have close friends stand in for my family?"

Shala tiled her head and thought about it. "Yes, that should be fine. Who do you have in mind for being your witnesses?"

That was an easy answer for Shepard. "Well, for me I would have Garrus Vakarian stand in for my witness...but I require at least two don't I?" He rubbed his chin and thought of who else he would trust that much to witness his marriage to Tali. "Well if I had to choose from my squad mates who else to stand witness...I would choose Thane Krios. The guy has become a good friend. Even though his days are becoming shorter because of his disease."

Shala nodded. "That solves that for now. Though you will have to have someone stand in for you as captain to marry the both of you. Do you have someone among your crew who could fulfill such a task?"

Shepard groaned. Technically he could have Miranda step in as the captain and do the ceremony. That though made his skin crawl and Tali would take it very badly. They had forgiven each other, but the tension was always there. No that was a bad choice.

"What about you Shala? Could you stand in for me?" he asked suddenly.

Shala blinked a few times in surprise. "I would be delighted to stand in, but how would you do it?."

Shepard chuckled "Oh, well, that's easy to fix. I can name anyone who can be my stand in as captain. I would think Tali would be overjoyed to see her favorite auntie do the actual bonding ceremony for us."

Shala glanced at her hands and looked up at Shepard. "If you name me, I would be honored to bond the two of you. You go above and beyond what any other has before Shepard. When do you want to have the actual ceremony done?"

Shepard glanced off to the side and thought about it. _If I had the choice I would do it on the shores of one of Rannoch's oceans. Be the first marriage done on the planet. Think that would send a strong message to all the quarians._ He decided. "I'll talk to Tali but I would love to be the first bonding ceremony done on the shores of Rannoch's oceans. I would welcome everyone in the fleet to be in attendance so they can see for themselves how much I care for Tali and her people."

Shala stood up and beamed again at Shepard. "I love the idea. Once you have had your talk with, Tali let me know. I'll be returning to the _Rayya_ for now. Thank you, Shepard. For everything you have done. I don't know how we will ever repay you for all the help you have given us."

He responded by standing up and giving the Admiral a big warm hug. "I think it will mean the world to Tali. Which is what I want for her. To be happy."

After Shala had left Shepard opened up his omnitool and sent a quick message to Tali that he was back and had some very good news to tell her.

* * *

><p>Tali was overjoyed to get the message that Shepard had returned and was waiting for her in his cabin. Along with the added information that he had some wonderful news he wanted to share with her. <em>Oh I have some wonderful news as well<em>,_ John._ Tali thought as she absentmindedly touched the pocket that contained the cryo-unit that Mordin had given her.

She excused herself from Gabby and Ken after receiving the message and bounded for the elevator without a backwards glance. She couldn't see them behind her, but she could _feel_ their grins burning into the back of her suit.

Once outside the cabin, Tali didn't even hesitate before entering. Shepard was sitting at his terminal with his back to her but she heard him speak out. "Hey Tali. Glad you could make it. Just finished a long and interesting chat with your auntie Shala." He turned around in his chair and smiled broadly up at Tali.

Tali's eyes widen briefly. "What? Why did she want to talk to you in private? Does this have to do with the good news you mentioned briefly in your message, John?"

Shepard nodded and reached out and pulled Tali into his lap. She relaxed instantly in his arms and whispered softly now. "So. What did my auntie want?"

Shepard rested his chin on her shoulder and replied quietly into her ear piece. "She wanted to go over the bonding ceremony with me. So I would understand it, and also show that I'm serious about marrying you, Tali. I...had to divert some awkward questions while I was sitting in on the meeting between the Conclave and the Admiralty board."

Tali's breath caught in her throat. "Oh..keelah! So everyone in the fleet knows about us now?" She felt slightly saddened and very embarrassed by that news. Though she was elated to know that her auntie had come to fill in John on what goes on in a quarian bonding ceremony.

Shepard chuckled lightly. "Yes, our secret is out. But I don't care about that. Just as long as you are happy with me, Tali."

She reached back and held his face with one hand and purred her response to him. "I'm always happy with you John." as she continued to gently caress his face.

Shepard flashed a quick grin and gave Tali a firm squeeze with his arms in response. "Now, onto the news I promised you. I wanted to see how you would like to have our bonding ceremony done on Rannoch? I was thinking along one of the shores of Rannoch's oceans."

Tali sucked in her breath and hummed her excitement. "That would be perfect, John."

Shepard nodded quickly. "Same thing I thought. Shala agreed. Also, as a bonus, I have asked her to conduct our ceremony for us to bond us." Shepard could tell from how Tali froze up against his body then started to tremble that she was over the moon with the idea that Shala would bond her to John personally.

"You are too good to me, John. Sometimes I wonder how you ever decided to pick me over anyone else." It was a tease and Tali poked Shepard in the gut as she said it.

"I could be even more bad, if it makes you happy Tali. Can start handing out some harsh punishments like tying you up on the bed for starters." he said with a straight face that made Tali burst into a fit of giggles. _God_,_ I love that sound. Just as much as when she is purring. _Shepard chuckled to himself.

"So, that is my good news of the day. What's yours?" Shepard asked now as he lightly ran a finger across her arm.

Tali turned her head to face Shepard. "Mordin sent me a message today. He needed my help with...a little project he was working on."

That caused Shepard's eyebrows to climb a little higher. Tali smiled to herself and continued. "It had to do with that fruit he brought back from Rannoch." Tali paused to let that set in for a few seconds.

"The horny fruit?" Shepard blurted out. He blinked a few times and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

Tali coughed. "Um...yes _that_ fruit. He found some other properties that he felt could help my people adapt to Rannoch quicker than what is currently estimated."

"Oohhh. So it makes you horny and last longer in bed then?" Shepard grinned widely now.

"John!" Tali squawked. She crossed her arms across her chest and leveled a penetrating stare at Shepard now who was trying his best not to burst out laughing. He failed badly.

"You...Bosh'tet!" she shoved off his chest and stood up now, slowly turning around and placing a hand on her hip waiting for Shepard to compose himself.

"Sorry, Tali. I couldn't help myself." Shepard smirked.

"I can see that, John. You done now?" Tali's eyes narrowed and Shepard quickly composed himself. "That's better." she purred.

Tali opened the pocket that held the cryo-unit and pulled it out. The silvery case shone brightly in the light of the fish tank. Shepard eyed it with interest as she held it in her palm now. Touching a button on the side the unit hissed and opened to reveal the pulpy red slice of the fruit Mordin placed inside of it.

"So, what did Mordin wanted you to do?" Shepard asked as he looked at the slice of fruit in Tali's hand.

"Mordin wanted me to eat this entire slice. I'm actually looking forward to eating something solid for a change." Tali smiled sheepishly to herself. "Once I have consumed it I am to remain here with you...um...until the effects wear off. Then I go see him so he can scan my bio-readings to see if there have been any beneficial change. Also if you notice any physiological changes you can send that data to him on your omnitool I guess."

Shepard nodded and glanced over to the bedroom. "Uh, I guess I should get ready . . .and same for you?"

Tali chuckled lightly and closed the cryo-unit and placed it on the desk for the moment. Shepard turned on the air filters to maximum to start running as he quickly took a shower to clean up. Tali removed her suit as quickly as she could and piled it neatly at her feet. Shepard had just stepped out of the shower with a clean towel wrapped around his waist when Tali finished talking the last piece of her suit off and set it on the floor with the rest.

Shepard took that moment to admire the quarian before him in her natural state. He could never get enough of watching her outside her suit. So very different, yet very attractive. The long lithe legs, her flat, toned stomach, her modest breasts . . . and those hips. Tali glanced over her shoulder and flashed him a quick smile. Revealing those sharper canine teeth.

Shepard cleared his throat and approached Tali slowly now. Her eyes watched his every movement. He had the impression of being sized up, and he loved it. She was _so_ very different outside the suit it than in it; he loved the change in her demeanor. So much more aggressive and predatory. The purring was different now...much deeper, and it caused such a pleasant reaction deep inside him.

"You ready to start?" he asked huskily. She nodded and picked up the cryo-unit and opened it. This time picking up the slice and slowly bringing it to her mouth. She was about to place it in when Shepard quickly reached out and held her wrist. She looked at him inquiringly. "Let me do it." Tali beamed at him and placed the fruit slice in his hand. It was very cold after being the cryo-unit for so long, he raised it up to Tali's lips running it lightly across them. She smiled and slowly opened her mouth and Shepard slowly inserted half of the fruit slice in, and Tali bit down and began to chew it. Shepard had to keep his face straight while watching Tali chew the fruit. This was the first time Tali has eaten anything solid since leaving the clean rooms that the quarian children were kept until they are old enough for their first suit.

The sensation was wonderful and strange. She let out a pleasurable sigh and let the fruit juices slide across her tongue, igniting her taste buds with the flavor of the fruit. It was both...tangy yet a little sweet. Shepard waited for her to finish the first half, which took her longer than he expected then she opened her mouth eagerly for the last half which Shepard deposited into her mouth slowly, causing Tali to flick out her tongue and lick his fingers that were holding onto the last piece. Shepard chuckled as Tali chewed it slowly...closing her eyes and slightly tilting her head back with an expression of pure bliss across her face.

She finally swallowed the last of the fruit, and Shepard now pulled her gently toward the bed. They both seated themselves on the edge, and Shepard held her hands in his. "When does it start to take effect?" He asked and Tali blinked a few times.

She felt her pulse quicken and her heart flutter in her chest. Her breaths came quicker now. And her head started to feel fuzzy and warm. Her sense of smell increased and she became aware of Shepard's scent. It registered in her mind as _safe_ and _mate_. Tali was aware of John speaking to her, but the words had no meaning. All she felt was her desire building up and suddenly she knew what she wanted.

Shepard knew something was happening as he watched Tali. Her breathing became faster and her glowing pupils dilated. Then she was on him so quickly he never had a chance to react. Her lips sought his. Her tongue lanced out and eagerly sought out his. He tasted the fruit himself from Tali's tongue and it was very tangy. _Wow...I'm going to have to get more of this stuff from Modrin. _ Shepard thought to himself as Tali practically started to devour him. Her lips locked on his and he felt her deep purr through her lips. That sensation was driving him wild, and he quickly fell back and pulled Tali on top of him. Somehow, during the intense kissing and tasting of each other, Shepard had lost his towel. . .not that he minded as he felt Tali's hand exploring his chest and sliding down his body until she had found him. He grunted as she squeezed him firmly and he opened his eyes to see her own very close to his. "Tali?" he murmured and she was now stroking him...and started to slide down his chest while kissing and tasting every inch of his body.

"Oh dear god..." Shepard exhaled as Tali's mouth had finally arrived to where he knew she was heading. Her purring got even more intense, and it took all of his willpower not to release at that moment. _She has NEVER gotten me this turned on before. Gods!_ The thought flashed through his mind which was on fire with all the different sensations he was feeling. Tali seemed very lost in the moment. Again, not that he was complaining one bit.

Shepard eventually had to intervene, pulling her up to him and quickly reversing his position. She mewled her disappointment, but then he started his assault on her body; much in the same way as she did to him. Kissing, licking, tasting. Every part of her that he loved, and he enjoyed hearing the pleasurable sounds coming from her mouth now. His attention now moved south and he smiled to himself and returned the favor that Tali had given him moments ago. Her back arched, and she let out a gasping moan. Her hands reached down and gripped his head tightly as Shepard gave her his mouth. Finding her more than ready, now he repositioned himself on top of her, and with a sudden smooth movement, he was inside of her. Tali let out a loud throaty moan and locked her eyes on his.

His movements started off gentle and slow, then began to pick up speed and rhythm. Tali was over the moon with the sensations that set fire to her every nerve. She gasped out. "Faster! Harder!" To spur Shepard on...which was all he needed. He grunted at each thrust and Tali now wrapped her strong legs around his waist. Pulling him in deeper with each thrust and she exclaimed loudly , "KEELAH!" Shepard finally reached his climax and released just as Tali clamped down hard on him. They held each other as Tali's body quivered with ecstasy and Shepard's breathing becoming much more slower. He felt his eyes becoming very heavy and dropped his head onto Tali's shoulder.

"John?" Tali whispered now. Finally feeling the effects of the fruit starting to abate.

"I'm...here." John replied sleepily. "Damn, Tali...that was more intense than I ever imagined." He turned his head slightly to gaze at her now.

Tali nodded slowly also feeling sleep slowly creeping upon her as well. "I loved it all, Keelah...I think we need to get more of that fruit."

Shepard chuckled sleepily and nodded. "No arguments there. Are you going to have to climb back in your suit?' he asked with concern.

Tali blinked. She tilted her head to the side slightly. "I don't know. Usually by now, I'd feel the first signs of allergic reaction. . .and I don't feel anything." She turned her head toward Shepard now; a large smile on her face. "Why don't we just...sleep together like this John? Just for a few hours maybe." Her eyes started to close as she added. "Never got to sleep out of my suit with you before..."

Shepard smiled to himself and quickly pulled the sheets of the bed over their bodies and quietly set the alarm clock to go off in a couple of hours. He then wrapped one arm around Tali and held her close as they both drifted toward sleep. The swirling light from the small window over the bed was only source of illumination in the now dark room.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**_I__ know! I know! So much longer than I said it would be since I last updated the adventures of Tali and John. But here is the final installment of this story. But since all you loyal readers have enjoyed this story so much I'm going to do something special next. I won't spoil it but stay tuned!_

* * *

><p>Tali opened her eyes and blinked slowly. The cabin was still dim and the only light source was from the fish tank near the door. Above her the light of the stars glimmered brightly. She turned her head and looked upon the face of John Shepard, and had to suppress a giggle. There lay John Shepard, Savior of the Galaxy, sleeping with his mouth hanging slightly open and every breath he took ended in a faint snore. He had one arm wrapped around Tali's waist and the other hanging limping off the edge of the bed. His legs were sticking out from under the sheets and he looked so peaceful and very cute at the moment. Tali did not dare wake him up just yet. She glanced over at the clock display on the night stand, and it had only been a few hours since they fell asleep in each others arms. Seeing that Shepard had turned the alarm to go off in a few hours she reached over quietly and as delicately as she could and turned it off and resettled herself near Shepard and just watched him sleep. It amazed her that here lying next to her was one of the most deadly soldiers ever to walk this universe. Having defeated so many dangerous enemies with deadly precision, and to be lying so peacefully next to her just astounded her that he could be so fierce when he wanted to, and now was very peaceful.<p>

Tali moved her head in closer to Shepard's face and took in every detail that she could see. Being only a few inches away she could feel his breath brush past her cheek. Her nose twitched and she blinked rapidly. _It has been two hours since I have been out of the suit and consumed that fruit, yet my nose isn't as stuffy and I only feel mildly warm. So I still react to Shepard but it does seem to be less._ Tali stored that thought to tell Mordin once she felt ready to climb back into her suit. But she had no inclination to do so now. She raised her free arm and with a light touch of her long thick finger she traced the lines of his jaw lightly. Shepard continued to sleep seemingly unaffected by Tali's exploring touch. She continued up to his ear and around the light fuzz of hair he kept short on his head. She half closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of touch she felt now as her finger traveled up the back of his head and stopped at the bridge of his nose. She smiled as she watched his nose twitch slightly and brought her finger over one eyebrow then across the other. She then leaned closer and lightly kissed his eyes with her soft lips. One kiss for each and Shepard reacted to that. He blinked and yawned then did a double take at how close Tali's beautiful face was to his.

"Good morning sweetheart." John smiled up to Tali who flashed a grin showing off her white sharp canines.

"Sweetheart? I like the sound of that. I didn't mean to wake you up John. You looked so peaceful asleep like that." Tali murmured purring softly.

John reached up and cradled the side of her face in one hand and smiled warmly. "It's probably time to get up anyways, Tali. I'm actually glad you look good after being out of your suit for what? Two hours?" He glanced over at the clock and nodded. "I see you turned off the alarm. Well, how do you feel Miss Vas Normandy?"

Tali tilted her head to one side and smiled brightly. "I still have that stuffy mucus or something similar in my nose. But it isn't as bad as the first time. I'm getting a slight fever reaction as well. Also seems to be not as bad. A bit of an itchy feeling in my mouth and...um..." Tali blushes fiercely as she quickly glances down and looks back up at Shepard who slowly nods.

"How is that area feeling?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It also feels a bit inflamed and itchy. The itchy part is new. Usually it becomes very sensitive and swollen. Perhaps a side effect from the fruit?" Tali sat up on the bed now and looked down between her legs and blushed again.

"Do you want me to get you something to take the itching or swelling down?" Shepard had sat up as well and had moved over to the night stand to look for any ointments Mordin had given him for any such reactions.

Tali raised a hand and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Plus I think Mordin would..um..want to do a bio-scan on me before I apply any kind of ointment so he can get a good comparison from before and after I ate the fruit."

Shepard nodded and stepped out of bed and went over to his personal locker and began getting dressed in clean civies.

Tali watched him dress for a moment and sighed and softly padded over to were she stowed her suit and began the long process of putting it back on.

After fifteen minutes all was left was securing the visor on her helmet and Shepard noticed she was hesitating on sealing herself back up. He walked over and took the visor from her hands and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"You afraid of locking yourself back up aren't you?" he whispered softly. Tali nodded.

"Every time I get out of this damned suit, I feel like I am sealing myself away from the real world." Tali sighed and she looked up into Shepard's bright blue eyes and smiled faintly.

"You never know Tali. Being free of the enviro-suit on Rannoch, at least, could become a reality, with the assistance of that fruit." He raised the visor and clipped it into place. He heard the seals engage and the suit began to filter the air inside the suit.

Tali sighed and nodded. "Keelah I hope so John. I really do." She wrapped her arms around Shepard and he gave her a firm hug and released her.

Tali played with her fingers and blinked down at her hands and stopped abruptly. _Keelah! I thought I dropped that habit already._ "If you have time John I would love it for you to come with me to visit Mordin."

John smiled and nodded. "Sure Tali. Let me grab my data pad on the way out. Miranda no doubt has a list of things that need my urgent attention and I can get some of that out the way. I still wonder why the damn elevators run so slowly."

Shepard picked up his data pad as they made their way to the door. "Mordin should already be in his lab. The guy hardly sleeps. Then again salarians only need like an hour of sleep to get through a day." He extends his arm and Tali loops her arm around his as they head out of the cabin and into the elevator. Pressing the button to bring them down to the CIC were the tech lab was located.

* * *

><p>Mordin was busily working on his various projects. His mind raced over the various results and data he had collected so far and was delighted to see the door open to his lab and in walked Commander Shepard with Tali hanging onto his arm. <em>Ah, bond between the Commander and Tali has grown strong. For being of different species they are remarkably compatible. Interesting. Would like to study further if they are willing for me to monitor their daily routines. However unlikely. Tali would most likely resist study. Hmm, will have to look at different options to placate her.<em> Mordin only took a few seconds to think of this as Shepard and Tali approached his desk.

"Shepard, Tali. A pleasure to see you here. I take it you are here to report findings of our experiment?" Mordin eyes crinkled in a wide grin.

"Mordin, you always enjoy your work. Sometimes I wonder if a bit too much. Perhaps you would like a hobby or a vacation?" Shepard grinned and chuckled.

Mordin waved a hand dismissively. "Hobby? Vacation? Bah! Waste of precious time in which I could be studying cure for Joker's condition. I believe I'm on the cusp of breakthrough!" Mordin sniffed deeply and grinned.

Tali and Shepard laughed jovially. "You do love your work Mordin. I grant you that." Shepard nodded to Tali who stepped forward and presented a data pad to Mordin.

"We both wrote in any physical effects and reactions we both saw during our time together." Tali coughed and rubbed the side of her visor with her other hand as Mordin took the data pad and began to skim through the data.

"Impressive! Remarkable! Data indicates some change has taken effect. Now to see if effect was caused by fruit or other function of quarian immune system adaptability." Mordin motioned Tali to stand in front of him as he brought up his omnitool and activated his bio-scanner. He did a very thorough scan of Tali and entered the data to his terminal. The areogel screen came to life as readings began to fly across the screen. Mordin was busy absorbing the data and muttering quietly and cheerfully to himself. Tali and Shepard walked over and watched as the data was compiled and a comparison chart appeared now. Mordin hit a few buttons and the areogel screen magnified and enlarged itself to three times its normal size. Mordin stood to one side of the screen and indicated with a long finger to one side of the chart.

"This is Tali before consumption of fruit. Data shows weak immune system, typical of quarian biology. Yours is actually slightly stronger than most. Suspect your timed periods out of your suit prior to scanning resulted in increase of adaptability. Unsure." Mordin next pointed to a different chart next to it which had clearly different results. "Scans indicate significant change to immune system of quarian biology. Stronger and quicker to adapt. More than I expected. Promising results. If results hold true for other quarians, this fruit could stabilize adaptability in a matter of a few years possible. Requires more data. More testing!" Mordin turned to his guests and smiled broadly.

Shepard blinked at this data and glanced over at Tali who he noticed had said a word and hadn't moved a muscle in during Mordin's presentation of the results. "Tali?" he prompted and watched as Tali visibly shook herself out of whatever trance she had been.

"Does this mean that it might be possible for my people can be without suits on Rannonch in a few years? Keelah!" She exhaled with astonishment.

Mordin nodded. "Yes. Possible. Will require more tests. Depends on age and any medical aliments quarian posses before eating fruit. Healthy quarians like you Tali should be able to walk free of suits on Rannoch in a few years time. Will be fascinating to see how fruit effects others. Suggestions on who else I should offer fruit too?"

Tali's first thought was Admiral Daro'Xen in close proximity to Admiral Zaal'Koris, but brushed that tempting notion aside. "I think you can present your findings to the Admiralty board. They will be very interested in the fruit and its...effects on quarians. Might even be able to find you more quarians willing to test the fruit out some more." she chuckled.

Mordin visibly became excited at the idea for doing a presentation of his data to the Admirals he quickly started gathering his terminal and the cryo-unit that contained the rest of the fruit and exited the lab without sparing a moment for Shepard to thank him.

"Well I hope he remembers his doctor-patient confidentiality and not let anyone know who he used as his first test subjects." Shepard grumbled.

* * *

><p>Mordin's presentation of his findings in regards to the fruit he brought back from Rannoch was received very well. In fact there was intense interest from many couples in the flotilla once the Admrials sent out a call for willing couples to undergo more tests Mordin had lined up.<p>

The next few months went by quickly as the massive quarian fleet navigated the mass relay network to the Veil. The geth were true to their word and safely escorted every ship to Rannoch. It was an impressive sight to see the massive fleet in orbit around their long lost home world. Morale across the fleet was running high as spirits soared. Shepard had never shaken so many hands in such a short amount of time he felt after a week his arm would fall off from being vigorously shaken.

Tali was just as infected by the excitement as every other quarian in the fleet was feeling. Now it was just a matter of selecting which area of Rannoch to colonize first. Some suggested they pick areas close to one another. Others suggested that would make them an easy target for any invading forces and opted to be more spread out. Shepard was again called into the meetings between the Conclave and the Admiralty board. This time Shepard decided to have Tali accompany him to such meetings. She was of course very honored to be there and at Shepards side during the talks. Legion was not needed for these meetings but the quarians had made sure to send a formal thank you to all the geth for their help and to allow the quarians to return home peacefully.

After hours of debate it was still not decided how they were going to repopulate Rannoch. A break was called and agreed upon and everyone was allowed to return to their ships for some rest. Tali and Shepard returned to the _Normandy_ and settled in the mess hall as Gardner had cooked up dinner for everyone.

Shepard had grabbed his plate of food and found a seat in which Tali quickly joined him with her tubes of nutrient paste. Garrus had emerged from the main battery and joined the couple at the table.

"Just like old times eh Shepard?" Garrus grinned flexing his mandibles open. He tore open his turian MRE and began to devour its contents.

Shepard chuckled and glanced at what Garrus was eating. "What do they put in your MRE's anyways? It looks...purple?"

Garrus glanced down at his plate which had the purple substance, fluffy looking. "Its an _oolorae_ omelet with blood sausage actually. It ain't so bad when warmed up instead of eating it cold out of the pack." He then stabbed the omelet with his fork and resumed eating.

Shepard grinned. "So, its from an egg then? Our eggs are yellow though when scrambled like that. How does it taste like?"

Garrus shrugged. "Hard to describe what a dextro meal taste for you Shepard. I would offer it but that might be a bad idea." He picked up a piece of blood sausage now and waggled it before Shepard. He took a careful sniff of it and grimaced.

"Ugh, that doesn't smell good at all. Has a coppery scent to it." Shepard actually had paled for a moment after sniffing the sausage.

Joker at that moment happened to hobble by and glanced at it and started to chuckle. "You are sniffing Garrus's sausage Shepard." he chortled. Which earned another wide grin from Garrus. Shepard actually started to blush now.

"Joker, do you want to have a taste of his sausage next?" Shepard reached over and grabbed the sausage in question and waggled it in front of Joker who attempted to bat it way.

"Ugh! Get that piece of meat out of my face, Shepard!" Joker replied while deftly avoiding getting hit by the sausage.

"Hey! Don't drop my sausage!" Garrus reached over to pluck it from Shepard's fingers and instead knocked it out of his hand. As if in slow motion all three watched the sausage arc out of Shepard's hand and sail end over end up and over Joker's head. They watched in horror as the purple meat missile found its target. It impacted Jack's face with a resounding _splat, a_s she was sitting down at a nearby table.

You could hear a pin drop in the following silence. Garrus gulped and held himself very still as did Shepard and Tali. Joker felt the blood drain from his face and Jack stood up slowly and seemed to focus her dark eyes on him. The juices of the blood sausage were still dripping from were it impacted on her forehead and she absentmindedly wiped some if it away with the back of her hand. She reached down and picked up the sausage and walked toward Joker, who was now whimpering were he stood.

Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch this spectacle unfold and that gave Shepard, Garrus and Tali the necessary distraction to sneak off quietly, leaving poor Joker to fend for himself. Shepard was still close enough to hear Jack growl, "Okay, asshole you think this is fucking funny? I'll fucking show you what's funny. You...me...in my quarters...now!"

Joker whimpered. "Please...don't break me! It wasn't my fault..." he babbled as Jack swung the sausage in his face menacingly.

Jack grinned impishly just then and replied as smoothly as anyone has ever heard her. "Oh, I have more in mind than breaking you asshole. Get moving Joker or I'll let my biotics do it for you." Blue wisps of energy flickered to life over her body and Joker found himself in a strange place as his eyes widened. _I don't know whether to be turned on, terrified, or both._

* * *

><p>Garrus, Shepard and Tali managed to make it to the elevator before Joker and Jack. Garrus insisted on hiding from Jack in Shepard's cabin.<p>

"There isn't much in this universe that frightens me, but that woman? Spirits! She scares the shit out me Shepard." Garrus shuddered as he leaned up against the elevator wall. Tali was leaning against Shepard's shoulder and was shaking with laughter.

"I do feel sorry about leaving Joker behind. Should we intervene?" she asked after she had caught her breath.

Shepard shrugged. "Nah, I doubt EDI would let Jack actually break Joker. She would do something to prevent it."

Garrus poked Shepard in the shoulder. "You owe me lunch, Shepard. I never did get to finish mine. As much fun as it was seeing Joker get into trouble for a change." He grinned, flexing his mandibles open.

Shepard raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, I'll take you to a nice restaurant sometime. You pick the place."

"I want it to be classy, it ain't worth it if it isn't." Garrus replied tapping his chin with a finger.

"Why classy?" Tali asked curiously.

"Because those are the only ones worth being in, they make the effort to make the place look good then you know the food will be just as good, and expensive. And in the off chance a fight breaks out, it's the best place to have a gun fight." Garrus replied cheerfully.

Tali chuckled and leaned up against Shepard's shoulder again getting comfortable.

"So, you going to hang out with us Garrus?" Shepard looked up at his friend as the doors finally opened to his cabin.

Garrus shrugged. "Can't go back to the main battery for the moment. Caused too much of a scene back in the mess hall and I would like to wait a bit for everyone to head back to their stations." he replied dryly.

Shepard nodded. "Fair enough. I think I have some dextro drinks in my personal cryo-unit. Since Tali has made herself comfortable in the cabin it only seemed fitting." He glanced down at Tali and asked, "You okay with Garrus hiding from Jack in our cabin?"

Garrus murmured then, "Ah, so it's _our_ cabin now, is it? I wondered why I haven't seen you in crew quarters lately, Tali." which earned him a kick from Tali which didn't actually hurt Garrus but he pretended to hobble in mock injury.

Tali smiled to herself and replied warmly. "Of course Shepard. He's an old friend and is always welcome to visit...er, besides my personal time that is." She blushed and was glad Garrus couldn't tell.

Garrus walked behind them as they entered the cabin and sniffed. "Well, I have heard about your...forays to the captain's cabin, Tali. I'm not a xenophobe at all but I am curious to know how you quarians look like under the suits. Since we do share the same dextro-DNA composition I wondered if your people are covered in scales or feathers." he chuckled

Tali grunted. "This conversation is over," before turning her back to Garrus as she made her way to the sofa.

Garrus followed and continued carefully. "Awww. Don't be like that, Tali. Just a quick peek I won't tell. And I promise no pictures will end up on the extra-net or sent to Fornax." His eyes glinted mischievously and Shepard gave Garrus a dark look.

Tali reached into the nearby cryo-unit and pulled out a dextro drink and tossed it at Garrus who deftly caught it. "You are so very lucky that you are my friend Garrus and that I don't have my shotgun." She huffed.

"Which is why I know I'm going to get it later, aren't I?" Garrus chortled as he found a seat and stretched his legs to prevent his spurs from digging into the seat. He unscrewed the cap of the drink in hand and brought it to his lip plates and guzzled it.

"Maybe. If you behave yourself." Tali picked up her own drink and attached it to a special seal under her helmet visor. A tube-like straw inserted itself into the canister and she started to drink it in.

Garrus chuckled and raised his drink in a toast to Tali. "I'll watch my back then."

Shepard went over to the cryo-unit and pulled out his own drink and sat down next to Tali, stretching out his legs as he did so. He played with the bottle in his hand and looked over to Garrus who had his eyes half closed now.

"Hey Garrus?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes Shepard?" Garrus didn't open his eyes but Shepard had the impression he was watching him.

"What do you think our chances are with the Reapers? Or getting the Council of its collective ass to help us?"

Garrus blinked and let out a long sigh. "It isn't going to be pretty anyway you look at it Shepard. You saw how Sovereign easily destroyed most of the turian fleet around the citadel when it attacked over two years ago. A fleet of those bastards coming to wipe us out? Spirits of air and darkness take them to the abyss! I really don't want to think about it." He said darkly.

Shepard took a long swig from his drink and set it on the table across from him. "I hear you buddy. I have been thinking about it just about every day since we came back from the collector base. There has to be a weakness, something. They can't be invincible. But, I feel like I'm fighting an uphill battle and totally lost on what to do next."

Tali placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "I know you will find a way. Me and my people will help in any way we can John. Everyone will be needed for this fight."

Garrus nodded. "And you know I'll follow you into hell if I must Shepard. As for convincing the Council to back us? Well...short of dropping a Reaper on their heads? I don't know. They are big on having solid evidence." Garrus spat out in distaste.

Shepard grimaced. "Yeah, fucking tell me about it. They believed Saren over me at first. They still don't trust me because I was associated with Cerberus. I figured they would come around since I severed all ties with them. God they can be a stubborn lot." Shepard ran a hand over his head in frustration.

EDI's avatar appeared at the holoplate near the door, "Shepard, I have an important call incoming. On the private channel. Flagged as coming from the Alliance."

Shepard stood up and stepped over to his desk. "I'll take it here at my personal terminal EDI. Thanks."

"Logging you out, Shepard." EDI vanished from the holoplate and everyone's attention turned to Shepard's terminal as the areogel screen magnified. Two faces were visible on a split screen. One side showed Admiral Hackett and the other was Counciler Anderson. Hackett spoke first.

"Shepard, I have just been informed that the trial of the Alpha Relay incident is ready. We need your presence on earth to undergo questioning in regards to your involvement with the mission." Hackett paused and glanced at Tali and Garrus who were standing behind Shepard. "Are your friends trustworthy for this call, Commander?"

Shepard nodded, his expression resolute. "Tali, and Garrus are trusted crew members. Anything that is spoken during this call will not leave this cabin sir."

Counciler Anderson added, "I have personally met both Tali'Zorah and Garrus Vakarian. They are upstanding crew members and honorable. You can trust them."

Hackett's eyes narrowed and nodded. "Very well. We need you to report to earth commander. The sooner you can make it the better. How long before you arrive?"

Shepard replied quickly, "I can be there in a day's time Admiral. I want this trial over with as much as you do."

Hackett nodded, "See you in a day's time at the trial commander. Counciler Anderson will be there as well to oversee the proceedings. There will be other matters to discuss when you get here as well. Fifth Fleet out." Hacketts side of the screen faded to black and Anderson remained.

"Well sir? Are we going to be ready for this? And what about the Reapers? Any word on them?" Shepard asked.

"We will be ready as we can Shepard. As for the Reapers." Anderson sighed, "I have nothing for you. If there is anything out there about them it's being withheld from me. Which isn't good. It could be Cerberus masking them and you already know the Council has refused to even consider their existence." Anderson rubbed his nose wearily.

Shepard scowled, "Yeah sounds like them. I'll bet it's Cerberus hiding it from us. We will be ready for them. Look forward to seeing you on earth sir."

Anderson nodded and cut the signal.

Tali and Garrus stood silently by Shepard. He then felt Tali's hand on his shoulder. "Keelah! It's really happening isn't it John. This trial and waiting for the Reapers to make their move. I'll be at your side through it all, you know this."

Garrus then places his hand on Shepard's other shoulder. "I'll be here as well Shepard. It's going to be a hell of fight and you know I'll have your back."

Shepard stood up and looked at his two friends. They both have been there for him since the beginning and he couldn't think of more worthy people to be at his side when the shit hits the fan. Which it will.

"I'm glad you are here with me, you both have been there for me since the beginning with Saren. Now, it's getting close to when we will end this cycle of destruction." He clapped both Garrus and Tali on the shoulders and gripped them tight.

Garrus nodded. "I'll head back down to check over our weapons systems, Shepard. Been plenty of time since the lunch incident. Thanks for the drink." Garrus then turned and left.

Tali looked into those deep blue eyes she loved so much and glanced down at her hands. "Keelah, I knew this day would come John. I just never expected it would be here already."

Shepard walked over to Tali and pulled her into a warm embrace. Just holding each other for a moment. "Well, we will have some unfinished business to attend to after we defeat the reapers."

Tali wrapped her arms tightly around Shepard. "The wedding?" she whispered.

He nodded and tilted her visor up to meet his gaze. "It will take more than a bunch of sentient warships to prevent me from marrying you, Tali."

"I look forward to that day, John."

* * *

><p><em>That ends this story for now. Since this is were ME3 will pick up. Thanks again for following my story and I do promise some extra fun chapters following this. This isn't the end, not just yet. So stay tuned! I'll be adding at least two bonus chapters to this story before I call it complete. Keelah Se'lai!<em>


End file.
